Mending a Broken Family
by FNAFdoghouse24
Summary: When Brent, a broke twenty-three year old, gets a job working at "The New and Improved" Freddy Fazbears Pizza what will happen when he finds out the dark history of the family oriented pizzeria and the murderous past of the kid friendly animatronics? Will it spark a friendship and maybe something more? Rated M for possible future lemons, cursing and gore. (Contains FoxyxChica)
1. Prologue

It was a night just like any other for the animatronics of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. They had sang songs and interacted with the children all day and were ecstatic when the doors finally closed for the night so they could enjoy doing their own things.

We'll start with the main bear himself, Freddy.

Freddy was the "leader" of the group of animatronic animals, he was almost like a father figure to most of them being the most wise of the group. When there was a problem, who would always be there to fix it and make things better? Why Freddy of course! Freddy was also a very kind hearted animatronic, he's almost like a big teddy bear-no, he is a big teddy bear. And lastly, Freddy was the lead singer of the band seeing how he was the mascot of the place.

Next up is the lead guitarist of the band Bonnie Bunny! Bonnie was the comedic relief of the band. He loved making jokes and being funny was his thing. He was always one of the more popular animatronics among the kids because he was really good at the selection of arcade games Freddy Fazbears Pizza had. And he was always in a one-upsmanship competition against a certain fox who we'll get to a little later to impress a certain chicken that both animatronics had a crush on.

Next up the final member of the main three who performed on the main stage was a always peppy yellow chicken named Chica. Chica was the back up singer of the band who also liked to help out in the kitchen when she could. And it didn't hurt that she made the best pizzas in town. And for an animatronic, a lot of people were impressed. Chica, as much fun as she liked to have with the children, acted like a motherly figure towards them, telling them to slow down when they were running or checking on them if one of them got hurt. That kind of stuff made her really popular with the parents. And she thought having to deal with her two love-struck band mates was cute, she thought the same thing about a certain fox.

And finally the last member of the group was a stand alone pirate fox named Foxy. Foxy was unique compared to the other three because he had his own show on his own stage. Foxy was undoubtably the most popular animatronic among the kids, that was until that horrible day back on 1987 where a malfunction led to the fox biting the frontal lobe out of one of the children. After that incident, Foxy's show was closed down, his stage was blocked off, and he was left to rot during the day while the other three performed and did their usual routines. It had been months since Foxy had performed last, he started to seclude himself from the others as he fell into a state of disrepair.

Months after what was dubbed as "The Bite of 87" the owner of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, after being hounded with lawsuits, was forced to shut down the family oriented pizzeria.

The animatronics were heartbroken when they found out the news, they were all shut down, boxed up and placed into a storage unit for years and years as, just like Foxy, they all fell into a state of disrepair.

Years after the pizzeria had closed, the owner decided to try again with the pizzeria and reopened it in a different location dubbing it "The New and Improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza". The public was ecstatic about it.

The owner went to get everything from the first location out of storage and that's when he saw how bad of shape the old animatronics were in. He was told that it would have cost more to repair them than to just order some new ones, so that's exactly what he did. After redesigning the characters and adding in a few new ones, Freddy Fazbears Pizza reopened and was doing better than ever. Unfortunately for the old animatronics, they weren't in on the fun as they were all placed in what was called "Parts & Service" and were only ever used if one of the new modeled animatronics needed a part leading to them falling into even more of a disrepair.

Most of the time the group would just sit there in silence listening to the fun that was going on outside of the room. Sometimes Chica would get upset and the guys would do the best they could to calm her down.

As time went on, the four of them got in worse and worse shape Bonnie lost his face and his left arm, Chica lost her hands and her beak was unhinged making it possible to see almost all the way through her head, and they all had holes in their suits and wires hanging out all over the place.

Once the new models found out that the old ones were there, they would occasionally go and try to talk to them but in return they would always get silence.

The new models were designed to be a lot more kid friendly looking compared to their counterparts and were dubbed "The Toy Models" by the owner. They all practically had the same personality as their counterparts except there was one MAJOR difference.

At night the "Toy" Animatronics would see the night security guard as an "Endoskeleton without his costume on" which would ninety-nine percent of the time lead to whoever that poor soul is, to getting stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit. The old models were well aware of what was going on and after being in the same situation as the toys where they would stuff guards, they found out that the guards were human and stopped. The toys on the other hand wouldn't.

And that leads to present day.

"Hey, I hear we're getting a new guardtonight!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed, the other Toy animatronics looked at him

"Where'd you hear that?" Toy Freddy asked

"I heard Mr. Fazbear talking about" Toy Bonnie replied

"Didn't Jeremy like just leave though?" Toy Chica asked, Toy Freddy nodded

"Yeah, I'm surprised they found another guard so quick" He replied

"Maybe a guard will actually show up this time instead of another naked endo" Toy Bonnie said, the others nodded in agreement

"Hopefully, the amount of naked endos we've had to dress lately is ridiculous" Toy Freddy said

"I know, and they're getting harder and harder to catch" Toy Chica said

"Yeah, hopefully it'll just be a guard tonight" Toy Bonnie said

"Well, it's almost time for our next show" Toy Freddy started "We better get back to the stage" he continued, the other two nodded and followed their leader back to the stage.

* * *

*Beep...Beep...Beep* an alarm clock sounded before a hand tiredly smashed the snooze button. The arm of course belonged to me, because who's else would it be?

Anyways, I'm Brent, an average twenty three year old male with long dark brown hair and a decently muscular build living in a crappy apartment with basic furniture a coffee table, a couch, a bed, and a tv pretty much covered it and an almost empty fridge and no income seeing how I got fired from my last job.

I had "borrowed" my neighbors morning paper to look at the job section to see if I could find anything of interest, nothing much besides the usual cashier job at McDonalds or door greeter at Walmart and seeing how I had been previously fired from both of those places, both of those were out.

I was glancing through the available jobs when one in particular caught my eyes

"Freddy Fazbears Pizza in search of Night Security Guard: In search of Night Security Guardfrom 12 PM to 6 AMPays $120 dollars a week" the ad read. The pay was horrendous, but I figured it couldn't get easy than being a security guard for a kids pizza joint

I quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number in the add, it rang a few times before someone finally picked up

"Thank you for calling Freddy Fazbears Pizza, A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, this is Jordan speaking how may I help you?" The female who answered asked, I was trying not to laugh at the corny slogan right off the bat but I managed not to

"Uh...yeah I saw the help wanted ad in the paper for a Night Security Guard" I replied

"Alright, I will get the manager" Jordan said "One moment please" she continued before putting me on hold. Once again I was sitting there trying to contain my laughter as corny children's music started playing. About two minutes later a man that sounded like he was in his late fifties answered

"Hello" The man said

"Uh...hello I'm interested in the job opening for the Night Security Guard" I said

"Uh, I'm sorry, but that position has been filled" The man replied, I sighed and shook my head

"Oh, uh, alright" I said but as I was getting ready to hang up the man stopped me

"Wait" he said

"Yeah?" I asked

"Give me your number and I'll call you if the position becomes available again" The man said, I smiled a little

"Ok, sure. 302-654-9743" I said giving the man my number (Just letting you all know this is just a made up number)

"Thank you, I will call you if the spot opens" the man said

"Thank you, sir" I thanked him before hanging up. After I hung up, I sighed and sat my phone on my coffee table "I highly doubt he's gonna call me back" I said to myself before leaning back on my couch and rubbing my face

I looked down at the newspaper before sighing again

"Guess I better keep looking" I said before I picked up the paper and continuing my search.

* * *

(Later that night)

The new night guard showed up at Freddy Fazbears Pizza around11:45, he looked to be in his late twenties with short brown hair, a few freckles scattered around his face, and he seemed to be around average height.

He looked up at the now dark sign above the pizzeria before walking towards the doors where Mr. Fazbear was waiting for him

"Good evening, Luke" Fazbear said

"Good evening, sir" Luke replied

"Are you ready for your first night?" Fazbear asked, Luke nodded

"Uh...yeah, I guess" He replied

"Good, now let me explain a few things before you go in there" Fazbear started "First, there is a music box that you wind through your monitor. Make sure you wind it. Next, if an animatronic comes to your office just put the Freddy mask on and you'll be ok" he continued, Luke looked a little shocked at the last part

"What do you mean 'if they come to my office'?" Luke asked

"Well, we leave them in a free roam mode at night so their servos don't lock up" Fazbear replied, he could tell Luke was nervous and the last thing he needed was for him to back out "Don't worry my boy, they won't hurt you. They'll just roam around and if they find the office they might get curious. Like I said, if you see any of them just put the mask on and you'll be fine" he continued, Luke was a little hesitant at this point but just nodded in agreement with his boss

"A-alright, sir" He replied, Fazbear smiled

"Great!" He exclaimed "Here is a set of keys and there is a flashlight and a security uniform on the desk in the office" he continued as he handed Luke the keys. Luke looked down at them before looking back up at his boss "Alright, so I think that's everything now you have a good night" Fazbear said as he started walking to his car

"Uh...you too, sir" Luke said before he turned to the build, he gulped before walking in and locking the doors behind him.

He walking into the main lobby and started looking around, it was dark but not super dark. He walked passed the stage where the Toy versions of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were standing. He stopped and looked at them before he immediately started hearing voices in his head telling him to turn back, he just shook them off and continued walking towards the office.

Once he found the office, he made his way inside and found the flashlight and the security uniform Mr. Fazbear was talking about right next to a camera monitor. Luke picked up the uniform before quickly changing into it and sitting down at the chair behind the desk.

He looked around in the office, it was nothing special honestly, just looked like a standard office except there was something weird about it. There was no door, just a big opening leading into the hallway and on the right and left sides of him were two uncovered vents.

He just shrugged them off before picking up the monitor and flipping through the cameras only coming to a stop when he noticed that Toy Bonnie wasn't on the stage anymore. Even though he remembered Mr. Fazbear said they wouldn't hurt him, one of them being on the lose still made him feel uneasy.

He continued flipping again only stopping when he clicked on the camera for the prize corner and saw that the time for the tune was almost done, he quickly tapped the button so it would fill up. Once it was all the way full again, he continued flipping to see if he could find Toy Bonnie.

He screamed and almost fell out of his chair when he did, he found Toy Bonnie with his face pressed to the camera in Party Room 4. Luke quickly put down the tablet and tried to slow his breaths, he decided to check to see if the hallway was empty which he quickly regretted. Standing at the end of the hallway was an eyeless and beak less Toy Chica.

"They let these fricken things around kids!" Luke exclaimed as he flashed Toy Chica with the flashlight, he then remembered Fazbear saying if he saw an animatronic to put the Freddy mask on and it'll make them go away, he quickly grabbed the mask from the floor beside the desk and threw it on.

He sat there with the mask on for at least two minutes before he had to take it off so he could breath again, he pulled it off and sat it down as he tried to catch his breath.

He picked up the flashlight and shone it back down the hallway and was relieved when he didn't see Toy Chica, but his moment of relief didn't last long, however, as he heard something in the right vent. He quickly picked up his monitor and started flipping through the cameras until he found the camera that was placed in the right vent, his heart sank when he saw Toy Bonnie in there once again staring at the camera. Before he could react though, the monitor was yanked out of his hands by none other than Toy Freddy

"Hello, Mr. Endoskeleton! You're out of your costume, that's against the rules" Toy Freddy said in his cheerful voice, Luke was sitting there in shock not knowing what to do

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking a-about" Luke stuttered, Toy Freddy laughed

"You can't trick me, Mr. Endo" Toy Freddy said before grabbing Luke in a tight death grip, Luke screamed and struggled to fight away as Toy Freddy pulled him over the desk and started dragging him down the hall "We're gonna get you all dressed up and then everything will be alright" he continued

"HELP!" Luke yelled "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" He continued as tears started running down his cheeks, just then Toy Bonnie came walking out of Party Room 2

"Freddy, you caught Mr. Naked Endo!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed, Toy Freddy nodded

"Sure did!" He exclaimed "He tried tricking me but you know you can't get me that easy" he continued before chuckling, Toy Bonnie laughed too

"I know, Freddy" He said

"Lets go and get him back in his suit" Toy Freddy said

"Sure thing, Freddy!" Toy Bonnie said

"PLEASE, LET ME GO!" Luke yelled as he kept struggling, Toy Freddy only tightened his grip in response

"Calm down, Mr. Endo. Everything will be ok" Toy Bonnie said

"NO!" Luke yelled "I'M NOT AN ENDOSKELETON!" Luke yelled, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie just both laughed in response

"Sure you aren't" Toy Bonnie replied

"We're here!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as he pushed open the door to Parts & Service startling the old animatronics as he did

"NO! NO! NO!" Luke yelled as tears poured down his face, the old animatronics were sitting there

"We caught another endoskeleton out of its suit" Toy Freddy said, Freddy shook his head

"That's not an endoskeleton" Freddy said, Toy Freddy laughed

"Whatever you say" Toy Freddy said "Bonnie, get this endo a suit" he continued, Toy Bonnie nodded before walking over to an empty Freddy suit that was in the corner and grabbed it, he brought it back over to Toy Freddy "Thank you, Bonnie" he thanked him

"No problem, Freddy!" Toy Bonnie replied

"Now lets get you dressed" Toy Freddy said before him and Bonnie started stuffing him into the suit. Luke screamed bloody murder as blood started pouring out of the gashes now covering his body, snaps could be heard as his bones crumbled

"STOP!" Freddy yelled

"We have to dress this endo" Toy Freddy said as him and Toy Bonnie continued stuffing Luke, his horrific screams continued. At that point Chica burst into tears, Foxy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, she buried her face into his chest.

"AHHHHH! H-HELP!" Luke yelled as his life started fading

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Freddy yelled

"No we're not, we're getting him dressed" Toy Bonnie replied, they finally got his body stuffed into the suit, he was still screaming but not as much as he was seeing how he barley had any life left in him

"Now to put on the head" Toy Freddy said before placing the mask over Luke's head, there was a squish noise made as Luke's eyes popped out the front of the Freddy mask and blood covered not only the floor but the suit as well.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie stepped back to admire their work

"Another naked endo back in his suit" Toy Freddy started "Good job, Bonnie" he continued happily before the two of them made their way out of the room.

The other four just sat there in silence. Freddy and Foxy were staring at the now lifeless human being, Bonnie was looking anywhere but at the body, and Chica was shaking with her head still buried into Foxy.

* * *

The following morning Fazbear had come in and discovered the body, he went through with his usual routine and gotten the body removed from the premises and got the floor bleached.

He was really nervous about finding a new night guard but then someone came to mind...the guy who called yesterday about the job.

Brent was sitting at home when his phone rang, he quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" He said curiously

"Yes, this is Mr. Fazbear" Fazbear said, that immediately got Brent's attention

"Oh, y-yes. Hello, sir" Brent replied

"Are you still interested in that night guard job?" Fazbear asked

"Yes ,sir. Very" Brent replied

"Oh good, the other guy didn't work out so the jobs yours if you want it" Fazbear said

"I'll take it! Thank you, sir!" Brent said

"Ok, good. You starttonight" Fazbear said "Be here by midnight" he continued

"Yes, of course, sir. I'll see youtonight" Brent replied

"Alright, I'll talk to you then" Fazbear said before hanging up

Brent immediately jumped off the couch smiling

"Looks like I got a job!" He exclaimed happily "Freddy Fazbears Pizza...here I come" he continued.

* * *

Well, this is the a trial chapter of a new story I'm wanting to start. Let me know what you guys think.

And Total Drama Fazbear weakly chapters will continue, if I go along with this story this will not be a weekly thing.


	2. First Night (Part 1)

**It was about 11:30** **before I actually decided to get dressed and head out to the pizzeria, didn't want to be late on my first night after all.**

 **When I got there the place looked deserted, there were no lights on what so ever besides the one street lamp at the edge of the parking lot which was barley enough light to allow you to see the front of the building. Once I pulled into the driveway I saw an old 76 Mustang parked close to the door and an oldish looking man standing beside it, I could only assume the man was Mr. Fazbear so I pulled up next to him and got out.**

 **"Evening sir" I said, the man gave a small smile and a nod**

 **"Evening, nice to finally meet you" He replied "So are you ready for your first night?" He asked, I smiled and nodded**

 **"Sure am" I replied "Thanks for calling me back, you don't know how much I needed this job" I continued, the man just continued to smile**

 **"It was no problem my boy, glad you were still interested in it" he replied "Now anyways here is a set of keys, there is a clean uniform and a flashlight on the office desk for you" he continued "And also I had a dayshift employee leave a message for you to help you out a little, he should explain everything better than I can" he finished, I nodded**

 **"Alright, thank you sir" I said, Fazbear nodded before getting in his car**

 **"Don't forget to lock up once you're inside" He said**

 **"No problem sir" I replied**

 **"Alright, then have a good night" Fazbear said before driving away, I stood there a minute before making my way to the door which was still unlocked and making my way inside.**

 **After I was in I locked the door before turning around and facing the darkened pizzeria before me, it was so dark that I decided to pull my phone out so I could us the flashlight. Once I had my light on I started making my way through the very quite building.**

 **As I made my way through I was looking around to get an idea of the place and there honestly wasn't anything too different at all from a place like Chuck E. Cheeses, tables and chairs, arcade games, rides for the smaller kids, a prize corner where kids cash in their tickets for prizes and of course the animatronic band on the stage.**

 **I stopped in front of the stage and looked up at the frozen animatronics and as I did I started getting a weird feeling in my stomach, I shook off the feelings before continuing on my way.**

 **While Brent was walking away he hadn't noticed Toy Bonnie's eyes start to follow him.**

 **I had finally made it to my office and it was pretty wired for an office, first off there wasn't a door...it was just a big opening that led to the hallway, next was the fact that there were two open vents on the right and left sides of the room...and they weren't just normal vents either they looked like they could fit a person. Other than those two things there wasn't much besides some old looking monitors with some think wires coming out of them, a bunch of kids drawings on the wall and the desk that was cluttered with some paper balls, an old metal desk fan, the uniform and flashlight Mr. Fazbear was talking about and the tablet.**

 **After I finished looking around I picked up the uniform and quickly changed into it before taking my seat in the desk chair, I picked up the tablet and started flipping through the cameras...everything looked fine...at first...that was until I noticed that the blue rabbit was staring at the camera which he hadn't been doing before...just as I was about to get a closer look though the phone started ringing and I gotta admit it scared the shit out of me.**

 **"Holy hell!" I exclaimed before lowering the tablet to look at the phone, that's when I remembered Mr. Fazbear said that a day shift employee was going to be leaving me a message**

 **( *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*) the phone rang before a message finally started playing**

 **"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path." (I rolled my eyes at the "Exciting career" part)**

 **"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."**

 **"Haha funny" I said sarcastically**

 **"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the third guard to work at that location. Uh, the first two guys finished their weeks, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched them both over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly they expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office." (Whoa what!) "Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." (As the phone guy continued talking a picked up the tablet and switched to the camera that he was talking about and sure enough there was a button to wind up the music box) "-clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit" (I nearly dropped my tablet in shock when he said that) "so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out." (A Freddy head is supposed to keep a bunch of robot animals from stuffing me into a suit?!)**

 **"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."**

 **And with that the phone call ended, I sat there trying to wrap my brain around everything he had just said about the animatronics moving and trying to stuff me in a suit...did I really just take up a job at a kids pizzeria where animatronic animals are trying to kill me? That definitely wasn't in the job description.**

 **I decided to try and calm myself down by telling myself that he was only pulling some kind of bullshit prank seeing how I was the new guy. I sat back in my chair and rubbed my face before grabbing the tablet to flip through the cameras, the first camera I checked was the Prize Counter so I could rewind the music box, next I went to the show stage and almost threw up my lunch...both the rabbit and the chicken were gone.**

 **I immediately went wide eyed as I quickened my pace flipping through the cameras, I stopped when I saw the chicken in the Main Hall came almost directly infront of the camera she was different though...she didn't have her beak or her eyes like she did on the stage. My heart was beating at a rapid pace, what the phone guy had said was true! Those robots are alive and they're out to kill me!**

 **I continued flipping through the cameras until I found the rabbit ducking into the vent in Party Room 2...wait WHAT! The rabbit was climbing his blue ass into the vent!**

 **Now my heart was racing a million times faster, I continued flipping through the cameras to make sure that Freddy hasn't moved from the stage and of course he was gone...I quickly flipped through the cameras and stopped on the Game Area cam when I saw what looked to be a chubby little boy holding a balloon and a wooded sign**

 **"Tell me that's another one" I said to myself, as I was sitting there I noticed something...or better yet someone standing in the distance...it was Freddy "So that's where you went you bastard" I said before switching the camera back to the Prize Corner to wind up the music box, after I wound up the music box I switched the tablet back to the Game Area only to notice that Freddy was gone "Where did you go now?" I asked as I started flipping through the cameras.**

 **As I was flipping through I started hearing banging the right vent, I lowered the tablet and saw the blue rabbit sticking his head out of the vent...I went wide eyed before quickly yanking the Freddy head off the floor and throwing it on. I wanted to desperately take it off seeing how the inside of it smelled like a mixture of sweat and vomit but I knew if I did the rabbit would surely kill me.**

 **The rabbit crawled out of the vent and walked up the desk and came face to face with me as he squinted his robotic eyes**

 **"Have you seen the naked endoskeleton that was walking around?" The rabbit asked, I was sitting there with my heart getting ready to burst out of my chest while not knowing what to do. I finally decided to just shake my head hopefully getting the rabbit out of there faster "Oh ok, if you find him help him get into his suit" the rabbit said before walking out of the office, when I knew he was gone I yanked the Freddy head off so I could catch my breath.**

 **After I managed to catch my breath I picked the tablet back up and noticed I had left it on a room I hadn't checked before labeled "Parts/Service", I sat there staring at it a minute and immediately noticed that there was more animatronics in there!**

 **"There's more of them?!" I quietly exclaimed, there was a bear which i'm assuming was an older modeled Freddy lying on the floor, I purple rabbit with no face or left arm sitting against the back wall, and a chicken and a fox leaning on each other almost out of camera view...they were all clearly in bad shape seeing how they were missing parts and had holes and loose wires all over them.**

 **They continued to just stay still so I decided to switch the tablet to a different camera to see if I could find any of the others, right off the bat I found the rabbit in Party Room 3 he was standing in the back corner holding his guitar from the stage...guess he went back for it?**

 **I continued flipping through the camera until I finally found the chicken in Party Room 4, she was standing in front of some paper plate dolls in a weird knees bent position facing the camera.**

 **As I continued flipping through I stopped on another new camera labels "Kids Cove" and the first thing I saw was what can only be described as a mangled pile of animatronics parts with what looked like a fox mask? Not only that but it had an extra head and only had one eye...whatever the thing was looked pitiful.**

 **After finding not only the chicken and the rabbit but the mangled mess of parts and not being able to find Freddy I started getting worried, I lowered the tablet to make sure he wasn't in the office waiting to scare the shit out of me and I shit you not I almost had a heart attack when I saw him leaning in staring at me**

 **"There you are Mr. Endoskeleton!" He exclaimed as he started walking towards the desk, my eyes went wide as I started backing up "Lets go and get you dressed!" He continued, I sat there and thought about putting the Freddy head on but figured at this point that wouldn't work but I knew I had to do something as the beat inched closer and closer...I decided to do the only thing I could do...run.**

 **I quickly got up and lunged over the desk missing Freddy and bolting out of the office**

 **"You wanna play catch Mr. Endo?" I heard Freddy call "I'm gonna get you" he called in that kid friendly voice of his.**

 **I bolted down the hall running past the rabbit in the process**

 **"Get him Bonnie, we're playing catch!" I heard Freddy say**

 **"Ohhhh I love catch!" I heard Bonnie reply, my eyes went wide as I dashed into the closest room and slamming the door behind me...what I didn't notice however was the room that I ran into was labeled Parts & Service. **

**I slowly backed up not noticing the giant bear lying on the floor and tripped over him, I fell hard on the floor and looked at the bear only realizing then where I was. I slowly started crawling back from the bear until my back hit the wall, once it did I heard gears turning I looked next to me and saw that the faceless rabbit had turned its head towards me and at that moment I was to scared to even scream.**

 **As the rabbit and I were sitting there we didn't notice the bear sitting up, he sat up and looked at us.**

 **"I see you made it away from the others" Freddy said, at that point I didn't know what to do and Freddy knew that I was scared "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you" he said trying to reassure me "I'm Freddy Fazbear...nice to meet you" he said**

* * *

 **So I decided to write and release chapter 2 a little earlier than expected just to help kick the story off a little better. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and let me know whatcha think so far, your feedback does matter to me!**


	3. First Night (Part 2)

**I was sitting in the dark Parts & Service room next to a giant robotic bunny as a robotic bear was talking to me...I was not only scared but in shock **

**"I'm Freddy Fazbear...nice to meet you" the bear said, I didn't know what to say or do...I didn't know if they were trying to hurt me like the others or what.**

 **I slowly started scooting away from the faceless rabbit, he noticed and looked down almost as if I made him sad?**

 **"Like I said we're not going to hurt you" Freddy said "That's Bonnie by the way" he continued, I gulped**

 **"H-how do I know that?" I asked**

 **"We don't do that, we aren't like the others" Freddy replied**

 **"Ta lads right" I heard another voice say, Freddy and I both looked in the direction it came from and there sitting in the dark was the fox from earlier with the chicken still at his side "Can tell ye don't know who I am, ta names Capt'n Foxy...but just Foxy now" he continued**

 **"And I-I'm Chica" The chicken said, she had a stutter...probably because she is old? Maybe?**

 **I was sitting there still scared out of my mind and didn't know if I should run or if I should actually trust these animatronics.**

 **I was really contemplating running but I knew if I ran back out of the room those others would surely catch me.**

 **"Are you ok?" Freddy asked, I looked at him**

 **"Ye look like ye want ta run out of here, I recommend ye don't though" Foxy said, I was shocked that he knew what I was thinking**

 **"H-how did you-" I was saying before I was interrupted**

 **"Know ye wanted ta run?" Foxy finished, I slowly nodded "Cause tats what everyone wants ta do when they see us" he replied, after he said that I started feeling bad**

 **"W-why?" I asked, Foxy chuckled**

 **"Are ye serious?" He asked, I nodded "I mean fer one jus' look at us" he said, when he said that I started observing each of them better.**

 **Out of all of them Freddy looked like he was in the best shape and that's saying something, I mean Bonnie was missing his face and left arm, Chica's head was like split in half to where you could see through and all those teeth gave me goosebumps, and Foxy had holes all over him you could see more metal on him than fur and his teeth were so sharp they looked like he could bite through a human skull.**

 **"We aren't the prettiest things to look at" Freddy said jokingly which made me laugh a little, Freddy smiled when I did**

 **"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I was saying before Freddy put his hand up to stop me**

 **"No, we needed that" He said "Do you know how long it's been since we've been around any kind of laughter?" He asked, I shook my head**

 **"Tis been a long while" Foxy replied**

 **"T-too long" Chica said, Foxy and Freddy both looked at her and nodded**

 **"So I never caught your name" Freddy said, I looked at him**

 **"Oh I'm...Brent" I said, Freddy smiled**

 **"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Brent" He said, I smiled and nodded**

 **"You guys too" I said as I looked around, as I did a saw and Bonnie and realized he hasn't said anything**

 **"So Bonnie why haven't you said anything?" I asked looking at the rabbit, he shook his head and looked down**

 **"He can't" Freddy said, I looked at him confused**

 **"Why?" I asked**

 **"When the people came and took his face they took his voice box too" Freddy said**

 **"Poor lad hasn't been able ta say a peep for ta past three years or so" Foxy added, hearing that even though I had just met them and didn't even know if I could fully trust them yet...made me feel bad for them**

 **"I'm sorry Bonnie" I said, he looked at me and nodded**

 **"S-so how long have you guys been in here?" I asked**

 **"Don't know how long exactly, if I had to take a guess I'd say at least five years...maybe six" Freddy said**

 **"You guys have been back here that long?" I asked in shock, Freddy nodded "Why are you back here?" I asked, that question seemed to make all of them upset "I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to ask that" I said, Freddy shook his head**

 **"No no it's fine, we're back here because we got replaced" He replied, that surprised me**

 **"Replaced?" I said curiously "Why?" I asked**

 **"After our pizzeria shut down the owner put us in storage and we were in there awhile" Freddy started "We all started falling into a state of disrepair, but let me say this...we weren't in anywhere close of the condition we're in now" he continued "But anyways when the owner finally decided to reopen Freddy Fazbears Pizza he came and got us out of storage but saw how bad of shape we were in and instead of getting us repaired he decided to replace us" he finished, I couldn't believe it**

 **"So he decided to replace you guys, his original characters...with those creepy suit stuffers?" I asked, Freddy nodded**

 **"Pretty much" he replied, I shook my head**

 **"That's bullshit" I said**

 **"Tell me about" Freddy said**

 **"Why didn't you guys do anything?" I asked**

 **"What could we have done?" Freddy asked "The owner doesn't even know we're alive" he continued**

 **"But the guy on the phone knows that the others are?" I asked, the other got confused**

 **"What guy on ta phone?" Foxy asked**

 **"The guy, he left a message for me in the office and told me about the "Toys" moving around at night and trying to get into my office so they can stuff me in a suit because they see me as an endoskeleton without its costume or something" I replied, the four animatronics exchanged looks**

 **"Did e' mention us?" Foxy asked, I shook my head "Aye, go figure" he continued**

 **"So the stuffing me in a suit thing would have actually happened if they caught me?" I asked, Freddy gave me a sympathetic look and nodded**

 **"Yes...yes it would have" He said**

 **"Well that's fantastic" I said**

 **"B-but you g-g-got awa-away from them" Chica said, her voice box seemed like it was only getting worse and worse everytime she talked**

 **"I got lucky" I said "The other Freddy almost caught me" I continued**

 **"But e' didn't though" Foxy said**

 **"Yeah but-" I was saying before Freddy interrupted**

 **"No buts" he said "You're still here" he continued, I sighed**

 **"Yeah, you're right" I said, Freddy nodded**

 **"I know I am" He replied**

 **"I'm still curious what all ta guy on ta phone said" Foxy said, Freddy and I both looked at him**

 **"Yeah I mean what all did he say?" Freddy asked**

 **"Not much at all besides if the animatronics get into my office they'll try and stuff me in a suit" I replied "Oh and something about keeping the music box wound- CRAP!" I quietly exclaimed "I forgot about the music box" I finished**

 **"Don't worry about it too much, The Puppet won't come in here" Freddy said, at that point I figured "The Puppet" was the thing that I was keeping the music wound for**

 **"He won't?" I asked, Freddy shook his head**

 **"If his music stops he'll go into the office but that's about it...he won't come in here" He replied, I sighed in relief**

 **"Well he might not but ta others will if Puppet asks em to" Foxy said, at the point I started worrying again**

 **"W-we'll k-k-keep you s-safe if that h-happens" Chica assured, I looked at her and have her a little smile**

 **"Thanks" I said**

 **"Y-y-you're welcome" Chica replied**

 **(*ding ding ding dong ding ding ding dong*) the clock chimed**

 **"Guess your shifts over" Freddy said, Brent looked at his watch and saw that it was six AM**

 **"Guess so" He replied**

 **"Well it was nice meeting you" Freddy said "But I guess that few hours was it maybe we'll see you again sometime down the line he continued**

 **"Yeah tonight at midnight" I replied, the four animatronics got surprised looks**

 **"Yer actually gonna come back?" Foxy asked surprised**

 **"I don't think that's a very good idea" Freddy said**

 **"I'm not gonna leave now, I survived one night what makes you guys think I won't be able to do it again?" I asked**

 **"I mean it's not that it's just we don't want them stuffing you if they get ahold of you" Freddy replied**

 **"They won't catch me, trust me" I said confidently, Freddy gave me a weary look**

 **"Ye sure are a confident lad now aren't ye" Foxy said, I looked at him as I stood up**

 **"Doesn't hurt to be" I replied, Foxy nodded**

 **"Indeed it doesn't" he said**

 **"I'll see you guys tonight" I said as I started walking towards the door**

 **"Wait" I heard Freddy say, I turned to look at him "Just be carful" he said, I nodded**

 **"Don't worry, I will be" I replied, Freddy nodded**

* * *

 **"Can't let the music box wind down" A voice said as the owner made their way down the hallway to the office "Don't want the new guard getting stuffed" the voice continued as the owner walked into the office and picked up the tablet "There we go" it finished before making their way back out of the office**

 **"See you tonight Mr. Guard" the voice said as the owner made their way down the hallway.**

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 3, was originally going to post this chapter tomorrow but I figured why not post it today.**

 **So here you go, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Uncovering a Bite

After I had left the pizzeria I decided that I was going to stop somewhere and get some breakfast 1. Because my stomach was rumbling so bad that you would be able to here it over a concert and 2. I actually wanted to sit and think about what Freddy and the guy on the phone said.

I drove for about five minutes before I pulled up into the parking lot of a nearby Waffle House, after I parked I quickly made my way inside and sat down at an empty booth in the back of the restaurant.

As soon as I sat down I immediately started thinking about the really crazy night I just had, surviving killer animatronics and becoming friends with another group of animatronics, I was interrupted from my thoughts however when a waitress walked up who I immediately recognized.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked not looking away from her notepad

"Amber?" I asked

"Brent!" She exclaimed looking away from her notepad "How have you been?" She asked

The story behind Amber is she is a long time friend of mine, has been since Middle School...and I think she has a little bit of a crush on me but who knows.

"Uh...not to good honestly" I replied

"Oh no, what's wrong?" She asked

"Usual" I replied

"Usual as in?" Amber asked

"Still living in that same crappy apartment for one, I never have any food and I can barley hold down a job for more than a week" I replied

"I thought you were working as a cashier at McDonald's?" Amber asked

"I was, but I got fired" I replied

"For what?" Amber asked

"I told a rude customer to go shove his shitty one-size too small sneaker up his ass" I replied, Amber shook her head

"Brent..." She said "Why would you say something like that to a customer?" She asked

"Like I said he was being very rude to me" I replied, Amber rolled her eyes

"Brent, sometimes you have to bite your tongue instead of threatening to shove things up people's butts" She said

"Maybe I'll consider that next time" I replied

"Yeah, maybe if you try and control your anger a little more you'd be able to keep a job" Amber said, I shrugged

"Maybe" I replied

"So do you have another job yet?" She asked, I nodded

"Oh really?" She said curiously "Where at?" She asked

"I'm the Night Security Guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizza" I replied

"You mean that knock off Chuck E. Cheese?" She asked

"I guess if you want to put it that way yeah" I replied

"Kid if I was you I'd get out of there quick" I heard a voice say, I looked to where the voice came from and saw a middle aged couple sitting a couple tables away.

"Uh...excuse me?" I said

"Freddy Fazbears Pizza is a terrible terrible place" The man said, I looked at Amber who looked just as confused as me before saying anything

"Uh...what do you mean?" I asked

"That place...I have awful memories of that place" The man started "The animatronics are killers, if they get ahold of you they will try and stuff you in a suit and they will succeed" he continued

I honestly knew that much so at least I knew that this dude wasn't crazy, at least I don't think I was crazy.

"Sweetie please don't start this again" I heard the mans presumably wife say, the man pretty much ignored what his wife had said as he continued talking

"The night guards don't make it, they never do" The man said

"And you know this how?" Amber asked, the man let out a deep sigh

"I was a lucky one" He said "I used to be a night guard there...back in 87...the year of the bite" he continued, now I was really confused

"What bite?" I asked

"The Bite of 87" The man replied "Foxy...bit the frontal lobe out of a child" he continued, that shocked me...I had just talked to Foxy and he seemed really cool

"You're joking right?" I asked, the man shook his head

"No, I'm not" He replied "Why would I be?" He asked, I honestly didn't know what to say

"Uh...I don't know" I replied "How do you know Foxy bit a kid?" I asked

"I was there when it happened" The man replied

"But I thought you said you were a night guard" Amber said, the man nodded

"I was the night guard, I was filling in for the day shift guy on that day" He said "I saw the bite go down" he continued "The poor kid got too close to the stage and Foxy bit down and took a chunk out of the kids skull" he finished before shaking his head, Amber looked like she was going to puke and the mans wife sat the fork down she was eating with

"And there goes my appetite" The women said

"Excuse me" Amber said before getting up and running off, presumably to the bathroom

I was sitting there not know what to think, even though I've only known him for a few hours I just honestly couldn't see Foxy doing something like that...I was sitting there so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that the man had started talking again

"So I'm telling you right now kid, get out of there while you still can" He said, I looked at him and was honestly at a loss for words

"Lets go, I think you've scared this young man enough" The mans wife said as she stood up, the man looked at her

"I'm just trying to save him" He said as he stood up

"Yeah I know you are" The women said agreeing with the man so an argument wouldn't ensue, as the couple was walking away a got up

"Wait" I said, the man stopped and turned around as I approached him

"What is it kid?" He asked

"I-I never got your name" I said, the man chuckled a little

"Mike...Mike Schmidt" He said, I nodded and extended my hand

"Uh...I'm Brent Philips" I replied as Mike shook my hand

"Nice to meet you" He said "And look I wasn't tryin to scare you I was just warning you" he continued, I nodded

"Come on Michael" His wife said

"Look take this" Mike said before pulling out what looked like an old receipt from his pocket and picking up a pen from a nearby table, he quickly jotted something down before handing it to me "Call me if you aren't going to quit and need advice about surviving" he said, I looked at the receipt before looking back up at him and nodding

"Alright, thanks" I said, Mike nodded before walking out the door with his wife

After he was gone I just stood there minute before stuffing the receipt with the phone number on it into my pocket and making my way back to my table.

I sat down and started thinking about what Mike said, was what he said about Foxy true? Did he really bite the frontal lobe out of a kid? I honestly did know what to believe

"I'm sorry I had to- hey where'd that guy go?" I heard a voice say interrupting me from my thoughts, I looked and saw Amber standing there

"Oh uh...he left" I replied "And his names Mike" I continued

"Oh...well then sorry I missed him" Amber said

"Uh...don't worry about it" I replied waving her off

"Well can I take your order now?" She asked, I chuckled a little

"I thought you'd never ask" I replied

"Oh ha ha very funny" She said sarcastically before playfully punching me in the arm

* * *

After I ate my waffles, paid, and said my goodbyes to Amber I headed home and the whole time I couldn't get what Mike said off my mind.

Was what he said about Foxy really true? Or what he said about the night guards never making it...the only thing is if he was the night guard in 87 back when the others were old animatronics were still performing that means that they would have been the ones to kill the guards...oh my god...

I was in shock when I realized that, they don't seem like they'd even hurt a fly...especially Freddy...but killing humans? That's unbelievable

After realizing that I quickly made my way out of my apartment and went next door to my neighbors not the one I've been steal- I mean borrowing their paper from but another one, I knocked and waited

"Who is it?" I heard my neighbor ask

"It's Brent" I replied, after that he opened the door

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Hey Mark do you mind if I use your computer for a couple minutes?" I asked

"For what?" He asked

"Research" I replied, Mark stood there a minute before replying

"Uh...sure I guess...as long as your "research" isn't going to involve me cleaning your kids up off my floor" He said

"Yeah Mark that is definitely what I need to use your computer for" I replied, Mark chuckled

"Come on in" He said moving out of the way of the door so I could enter "You know where it's at" he continued

"Alright, thank you" I said before making my way to Marks home office where his computer was

Once I got to his computer I quickly typed in "Freddy Fazbears Pizza" in the search bar and plenty came up, mostly just old adds and stuff so I had to be more specific...I sat there thinking before I finally thought of what to type in...

"Freddy Fazbears Pizza bite of 87"

After I typed that in plenty showed up, I quickly clicked on the first link I seen which was an old news article. Once the page loaded I started reading

"November 14, 1987

Animatronic Bites Frontal Lobe out of Child:

An animatronic at the family oriented pizzeria Freddy Fazbears Pizza bites front lobe out of child at birthday party. Young 8 year old boy, Matthew Danielson was celebrating his 8th birthday party at the popular kids pizzeria when an animatronic bit his frontal lobe out of his head. Matthew and his friends were enjoying the pizzerias "Pirate Cove" attraction when the animatronic putting on the show, Foxy the Pirate, bit down on the young child's head ripping his frontal lobe out in the process. Matthew was immediately rushed to a nearby hospital and is currently in ICU under intensive 24 hour care.

The animatronic responsible has been shut down and the "Pirate Cove" attraction has been closed off to the public.

There is currently no confirmation on rather or not Matthew will survive but prayers go out to the child's family.

After I was done reading the article I was speechless, Foxy really did bite a kid...but did the kid survive?

I quickly typed in the search bar to find out, I quickly stumbled upon an old news video

Animatronic Bite Victims Parents Speak Out:

"I'm standing here with 8 year old Matthew Danielson's parents, David and Marie Danielson, to speak out on behalf of their son after the tragic incident that occurred at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria" The reporter started "I know you two have been through a lot over the past 48 hours but what's going through your minds right now?" He asked

"As you can probably tell a lot" David started "You know when we took Matthew to that place we never in a million years thought that that would happen" he continued "And now we're at a hospital being informed that our son *sniffles* our little boy...won't be waking up from the comatose state he's in lying up in that hospital" he finished as tears started to run down his cheeks

"So Matthew will not recover from the bite?" The reporter asked, The teary eyed David looked at him and shook his head

"*sniffles* n-no, no he won't" He replied

"Will you guys be taking action against Freddy Fazbears Pizza and the company's owner Eugene Fazbear over the incident?" The reporter asked

"You're god damn right we will be!" Marie exclaimed through tears "That evil place be damned!" She continued, That's when David pulled her into a hug

"No more questions" He said before walking him and his wife off camera, the reporter looked from them back to the camera

"Well, tragic news today about the loss of young Matthew Danielson...back to you in the news room" The reporter said

After that the screen went black and I was sitting there not knowing what to say, I was looking at the screen when I noticed in the "related" section something that made things even worse

Mother of Animatronic Bite Victim Found Dead in Home

Marie Danielson, mother of the 8 year Freddy Fazbears Pizza bite victim Matthew Danielson, was found dead in the family's home on Thursday morning just a mere two weeks after the family lost their son.

Sources say that David Danielson, husband of Marie, came home after work and found his wife hanged in the couples bedroom with a note and an empty pill bottle nearby. It is unclear right now what the contents of the bottle were, but we do have clarification of what the note said.

Dear David,

I can not stand the constant pain I've been in about Matthew, he was our son and I loved him more than anything. As you know I have not been able to eat or sleep since his passing so I'm ending my pain and suffering, I love you David and I hope you understand but Matthew needs his mommy so I'm going to be with him now I really hope you can understand my decision sweetheart and I will see you again.

Love Marie

David is currently in the middle of a lawsuit against both Freddy Fazbears Pizza and Eugene Fazbear, we will keep you updated as the lawsuit progresses.

After reading that article I knew I had to get off the computer before I found something else that made me feel sick to my stomach.

I got up and quickly made my way out of the room

"You done?" Mark asked

"Uh...y-yeah...thank you" I replied before making my way out of Marks apartment, Mark was standing there confused wondering if something wrong but just decided to shrug it off figuring it was nothing.

After I left Marks I made my way back into my apartment and quickly to my bedroom so I could collapse in bed, I just laid there thinking about the what I just seen on the computer...it was all way to much for only being at that place for one night.

All's I knew for sure was I was going back tonight and I was going to find out what the hell has happened there...one way or another I was going to find out.


	5. Night 2 (Part 1)

I had woken up to my alarm clock going off, I tiredly rolled over and hit the off button only then realizing that I had twenty minutes to get to work.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my uniform pants off the floor and tried to pull them on but not without tripping over myself first "Dammit!" I exclaimed as I hit the floor, I quickly finished pulling my pants up before rushing to the bathroom and quickly brushing my teeth.

"Don't have time for a shower" I said as I grabbed a stick of deodorant out of my bathroom cabinet, I quickly rubbed some on before rushing back into my room and grabbing my shirt, jacket, and car keys before quickly rushing out of it as I struggled to finish getting dressed on my way out the door.

I had finally managed to struggle into the rest of my uniform and rush my way to my beat up old 92 Ford Ranger before heading off to the pizzeria.

"I really hope Mr. Fazbear isn't waiting for me again tonight" I said to myself glancing at the clock realizing I only had ten minutes to get there in a fifteen minute drive

* * *

I finally pulled up to the pizzeria not seeing any cars in the parking lot, I sighed in relief. I parked and quickly made my way to the door before stopping and staring into the dark building

"I'm fucking nuts for not quitting this job" I said to myself before shaking my head and making my way inside, once I was inside the thing I hated the most about making my way to the office was the fact that I had to walk past the stage to get there and I knew that those furry demons were going to be watching my every move as they made a plan to kill me and skin me alive.

I walked until I saw the stage and without looking at them I quickly made my way past and to the hallway that leads to the office.

As Brent walked past one of the three animatronics watched him as he quickly disappeared down the hallway.

Once I had finally made it to the office and took my seat behind the desk before sighing and picking up the tablet, I started flipping through it only stopping on the stage when I noticed one of the animatronics was gone already...Bonnie

"Already?!" I said in an annoyed tone before groaning loudly, while I was focused on the tablet the phone started ringing startling me in the process

(*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*)

Finally a message started playing...

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!" The Phone Guy started

"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly." He continued, I remember Freddy telling me about that last night, and switching to the "Toy" models worked out sooo well..."Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever." He finished

"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time" Phone Guy started, sounds a little weird that out of anything in the world that Foxy likes bright lights least...I guess I cant really blame him though "Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too." He finished, yeah good to know I thought.

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box." Phone Guy said, that's when I remembered I had to wind that damn thing, I picked up the tablet again and started flipping through the cameras until I found the one with the music box, I pressed the button to wind it

"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." Phone Guy finally finished before the message came to an end

Alrighty, long story short, they hate bright lights, especially Foxy, keep the music box wound up and the Freddy head thing won't work on The Puppet which I'm assuming is the thing in the box.

"This is going to be a long night" I thought to myself before sighing

* * *

"Ta clock says its past midnight" Foxy said "Do ye really tink ta lad came back after what happened last night?" He asked

"I guarantee it, he said he was" Freddy said

"He coulda changed his mind" Foxy said "Ta others seem like tey really spooked em" he continued, Chica nodded

"He's right" She said "Could you really blame him if he didn't?" She asked, Freddy sat there a minute

"I tried telling him last night that he should just quite while he was ahead" He replied, after that they all sat there in silence before Freddy spoke again "I'm going to go check" he said as he slowly stood up with the little bit of strength he had

"Freddy are us sure tats a good idea?" Foxy asked "Ta last ting ye want ta do is spook ta lad" he continued, Freddy looked at him

"I won't spook him, or at least I'll try not to" He replied, Foxy still looked hesitant

"Whatever ye say lad" He said, Freddy nodded before slowly pulling the door open and peeking out into the hall, once he saw the coast was clear he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Freddy slowly and cautiously started making his way down the hallway making sure he didn't stumble upon one of the "toys" knowing damn well that they were already making their rounds.

* * *

"Where are you you bastard?" I asked no one in particular as I flipped through the cameras trying to find "Toy" Bonnie, I eventually found him in Party Room 4 staring into the camera like the hell spawn he is.

After I found Bonnie I decided to check on the others, "Toy" Freddy was in the Game Area with that weird balloon kid and "Toy" Chica still hadn't left the stage which was good considering I had one less to worry about...at least for the time being.

Once I knew that they were accounted for I decided to check the Parts and Service room to see how the others were and was shocked to see that Freddy was gone.

"Where's Freddy?" I asked myself

"Right here" I heard a voice say making me shoot my head up from the tablet, I saw Freddy standing in the doorway

"Jesus Christ Freddy are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I asked, Freddy shook his head

"No, I apologize for scaring you" He replied, I shook my head

"It's alright...I guess" I said "What are you doing in here?" I asked

"Wanted to see if you actually came back" He replied

"I told you I was" I said

"You're either very brave or very stupid" Freddy said

"Or a little bit of both" I said, Freddy nodded

"Or that" He said

"So besides seeing if I came back what's the real reason you're in here?" I asked as I flipped through the cameras, Freddy stood there a minute watching before finally replying

"I wanted to see if you could do me a favor...or well do Bonnie a favor" He said, I looked up from the tablet

"And that would be?" I asked as I flipped to the Prize Corner to wind the music box

"Well seeing as how we can't leave but you can I was thinking maybe you could buy Bonnie a new voice box" Freddy replied "I mean he hasn't been able to talk in so long and I just think maybe it'll cheer him up some" he continued, I sat there thinking about it

"Freddy I honestly have no clue what so ever as to what kind of voice box he would need or where to even get one" I said, he looked a little disappointed after I said that

"Oh well-" He was saying before I interrupted him

"-Fuck" I said, Freddy was confused

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Toy Bonnie is getting ready to climb into the vent in Party Room 2" I replied

"Don't worry about him, I won't let him hurt you" Freddy said, I looked at him

"I don't mean to sound like a jerk because I really do appreciate that...but with the shape you're in do you think you'll be able to hold him off?" I asked, Freddy nodded

"Even if he kills me, if I can do it just long enough for you to get out of here...it'll be ok" He replied

"Thanks Freddy" I said

"You're welcome" Freddy replied, I smiled at him before looking back at the tablet...

Bonnie had crawled into the vent and was on his way to the office, there was no sign of Toy Freddy and Toy Chica was in the hallway by the bathrooms. I continued flipping through when I noticed something was missing...the Balloon kid was gone...

"What the fuck?" I said curiously as I flipped through the camera, Freddy watched as I did "I didn't know that Balloon kid could move" I continued, Freddy nodded

"He does but he won't hurt you" Freddy said, that's when I looked up at him

"What do you mean?" I asked

"He isn't violent like the others" Freddy started "Alls he'll do is sneak in here and take your flashlight off your desk" he continued

"So he's pretty much just here to be a pain in the ass?" I asked, Freddy nodded

"Fantastic" I said as I went back to flipping through the cameras.

I quickly flipped through missing the fact that the mangled mess of parts that was on the floor in Kids Cove was no longer there.

I eventually stopped on Toy Bonnie was crawling through the vent, when I seen that I quickly lowered the tablet before grabbing the Freddy head and throwing it on.

"Uh what are you doing?" Freddy asked in a confused voice

"The guy on the phone said this will trick the animatronics and make them go away" I replied, Freddy was still confused "It worked last night" I continued

"Which one of them was dumb enough to fall for that?" Freddy asked

"Bonnie" I replied, Freddy rolled his eyes

"Surprise surprise" he said

Bonnie finally crawled out of the vent and stood there staring between Freddy and I

"Have either of you guys seen Mr. Naked Endo?" Bonnie asked, Freddy and I looked at each other before looking back at Bonnie and shaking our heads

"I heard he didn't come in tonight, so you can probably just go back to the stage" Freddy said, Bonnie just continued to stare at him

"He's around here somewhere, I know he his" Bonnie started "He's just really good at hide and seek" he continued before laughing, I started feeling more and more uncomfortable the longer Bonnie was there

"Well you might just want to keep looking for him, like somewhere as far away from the office as possible" Freddy said

"You're right, the little rascal is probably in the kitchen!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Yeah uh...sure" Freddy said

"I'll let you know if I find him other Freddy" Bonnie said before walking out of the office and disappearing down the hall, Freddy rolled his eyes before looking at me

"When did I become other Freddy?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders as I took the Freddy head off

"I hate the rabbit" I said "Out of all of them he's the one that bothers me the most" I continued as I flipped the camera back to the Prize Corner to once again wind that damn music box

Freddy just stood there and nodded

* * *

(POV: ?)

I was standing in the hallway staring into the office at the guard and for some reason the old Freddy was in there too.

"It'll be alright Mr. Guard" I said quietly "The others won't hurt you, I won't let them" I continued

As I was standing there I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly ran into one of the Party Rooms and peaked out the door as Freddy made his way down the hall, I guess he didn't notice me because he didn't stop and say anything which was a good thing.

Once Freddy had passed I peaked my head out the doorway and watched as he made his way into the office, the guard had grabbed that Freddy mask and put it on.

I thought it was kinda funny when he did.

"Have you two seen the naked Endoskeleton around here?" Freddy asked, I rolled my eyes when he did

"Nope, haven't seem him" the old Freddy replied "You might want to go and check the kitchen, I heard him say he wanted a snack" he continued

"Ok thank you!" Toy Freddy exclaimed happily before exiting the office, when he did I immediately hid back behind the wall until after he had passed.

I was about to make my way back out of the party room when I heard Mangles static approaching, I looked out into the hall and saw her climbing her way across the ceiling as she made her way to the office.

"Mangle" I said, she looked down at me

"H-*zzz*-ello*zzz*-w!" She exclaimed happily in her staticky voice, she was so loud she got both the guards and old Freddys attention.

The guard picked up his flashlight and shined it down the hallway spotting both Mangle and I, he quickly grabbed that Freddy mask again and threw it over his head.

He started flashing the light at us blinding us for a mere moment, eventually Mangle scurried back down the hallway and I disappeared back into one of the Party Rooms.

* * *

(POV: Brent)

"What the hell was that thing?" Brent asked Freddy

"That was Mangle" Freddy replied

"Mangle?" I said curiously "What kind of name is that for something that's supposed to be at a kids resturant?" I asked

"Well from what I heard they started calling her that because kids kept tearing her apart and the employees stopped wanting to put her back together" Freddy replied

"That things fucking creepy, kids aren't scared of it?" I asked, Freddy shook his head

"Apparently not" He replied

"Yeah well regardless that thing needs to stay as far away from me as it can" I said

"I can understand why you feel that way" Freddy said "I'm not too keen to the "Toys" either" he continued as a look of disappointment appeared on his face.

I honestly felt bad for him, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica, they really seem like they loved what they did and it got taken away because of one mistake.

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head remembering I had to wind the music box, I switched the tablet to the Prize Corner and wound it just in time.

After I knew that was taken care of I switched around to see where everyone was.

Toy Freddy was standing in the Gams Area, The Balloon kid was in the Left Vent, Mangle had returned to Kids Cove, Toy Chica was in Party Room 4 sitting against the wall by the door for some reason and Toy Bonnie was nowhere to be found...

"I can't find Bonnie" I said

"What?" Freddy said confused

"I can't find Bonnie" I repeated

"He has to be around here somewhere" Freddy said "Did you check all the cameras?" He asked

"All of them except Parts and Service" I replied

"Well maybe he's in there" Freddy said "Check it" he said, I nodded before switching to Parts and Service

"Nothing besides Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy" I said, Freddy started thinking before it finally hit him

"You know what, sometimes they hide out in the restrooms where there's no cameras...he's probably just in there" He said, I started calming down knowing he was probably right

"I didn't even think of that" I said

We continued talking until I heard something that sounded like a...child?

"Hi" A child voice said, I looked around confused

"What was that?" I asked

"Balloon Boy" Freddy replied as he pointed to the left vent, I looked at him before shining my flashlight at the vent

"Hello" The child animatronic said once I spotted him

"The fuck" I said before shaking my head

"Like I said, he won't hurt you" Freddy said

"Well what he needs to do us crawl his ass right back down that vent and leave me alone" I said as I turned my flashlight off and looked back at Freddy.

Eventually Balloon Boy finally crawled back down the vent and returned to his spot...where hopefully he would stay.

Freddy and I sat in silence for a few minutes before I remembered I wanted to talk to him about that bite victim.

"Freddy" I said, he looked at me "Can I talk to you about something?" I asked, Freddy nodded

"Sure, what's up?" He replied

"The bite victim-" I started, Freddy sighed interrupting me

"What about him?" He asked as he looked down, obviously this was a bad memory that they all just wanted to forget about.

"I know what Foxy did wasn't on purpose" I replied, Freddy looked with a somewhat shocked look on his face

"You're the only one" Freddy started "Everyone thought what he did was on purpose and they automatically came to the conclusion that we were all monsters for it" he continued

"I know you guys aren't monsters" I started "It was an unfortunate accident that happened because of something Foxy couldn't control and it automatically led to people jumping to conclusions" I continued, Freddy stood there almost shocked at what I was saying

"Brent, it really does mean a lot that you actually believe us and-" Freddy was saying before being cut off by an ear piercing scream

"AHHHHHH!" We heard as we looked down the hallway

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed as Freddy and I looked back at each other

"I grabbed my flashlight and the night stick that was in the desk drawer and took off down the hallway

"Brent wait!" Freddy exclaimed as he quickly followed after...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and I just wanted to apologize for the delay between chapters I actually had this chapter finished a couple of weeks ago but it somehow managed to delete itself from my phone...don't know what happened but I had to rewrite it and that's what took so long.

But regardless hope you enjoyed and hopefully I can start getting chapters out faster...we'll see **.**


	6. Don't Git Bit

I quickly ran down the hallway forgetting the fact that there were animatronic serial killers waiting to stuff me in a suit.

"AHHHH!" The voice continued to scream, I didn't know exactly where the screaming was coming from but I tried to track it to the best of my ability.

"Brent stop!" I heard Freddy call from behind, I ignored him however and kept running

Foxy and the others had heard the screams and he had jumped up and peaked out the door to Parts & Service just as Freddy was getting ready to pass it

"What's goin' on?" He asked

"I don't know but I have to stop Brent before he gets himself killed" Freddy replied as he picked up his pace once again, Foxy sighed before looking back into the room

"Ye two stay here" He said

"What's going on?" Chica asked

"I don' know but I'm goin' ta find out" Foxy replied before disappearing out the door closing it behind him

Chica stood there a little nerved up about what not knowing what was going on.

* * *

I ran into the dining hall as the screams were getting louder and louder until I finally realized the screams were obviously coming from the kitchen.

I ran to the door with my nightstick up and my flashlight pointed out and was about to make my way inside the kitchen until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I quickly and nervously turned around hoping that it wouldn't be one of the suit stuffers...my heart returned to my chest when I realized it was just Freddy

"What's the matter with you, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He exclaimed quietly

"I'm doing my job" I replied, Freddy knew I was right but still didn't approve of what I did

"What's goin' on?" Foxy asked as he ran up to us

"There's someone in there and I need to help them" I replied

"Alright but jus-" Freddy was saying before we heard the scream again

"AHHHH!" Someone screamed, then I heard something that made me instantly figure out what the unnamed person was screaming for...

"Come here Mr. Endo I need to get you into your costume" I heard Toy Bonnie say, I went wide eyed and immediately pushed into the room with my nightstick pointed in front of me

Once I was in the kitchen I ran and hid behind one of the counters and tried to do my best to spot where the screaming person was in the dark, once I spotted him I did my best Freddy impersonation I could to get Bonnie away

"Uh...Bonnie come on out...I want to help dress this one" I said in my crappy Freddy voice, Bonnie looked around for a minute before happily replying

"Alright Freddy!" He exclaimed before making his way to the door "Where are you?" He asked confused as he made his way out of the kitchen

Once he was gone I emerged from behind the counter and aimed my flashlight at the guy who was screaming revealing a guy about the same height as me with short brown hair wearing a black leather jacket with two brown stripes along the sleeves, a black t-shirt that said "Don't Git Bit" in red letters, and dark blue jeans

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked as I aimed my night stick at him, he stood up and slowly started walking towards me

"First off thanks for the help" he started "Secondly my name is Jason Barclay and I mean no harm so you can lower the night stick there" he continued, I pretty much ignored him

"I'm not going to ask again what are you doing here?" I asked getting more annoyed as time passed

"I'm here to find out if the story's about this place are true" He replied

"What stories?" I asked, he chuckled

"Come on you work here, you have to know what I'm talking about" he replied, I knew a little about what goes on here but I wanted to find out why he was really here so I decided to play dumb

"I don't" I said as I shook my head

"Alright well for starters I wanted to see if these 'lovable kid friendly animatronics' were really out for blood and I guess they are" He started "Secondly I wanted to find out more about all of these murders and disappearances" he continued

"I don't know what you're talking about, now I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the police" I replied

"Look, I don't want to cause any problems but I have a job to do and I'm not leaving until I find the answers I came for so move aside Paul Blart and let me do what I'm here to do" He said as he nudged past me and made his way to the kitchen door, before he made his way through it though I grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn around

"I'm not going to argue with you, I asked once and now I'm giving you one more chance to walk out on your own and if you refuse that offer I will have to call the police" I said in the most serious voice I could muster, Jason laughed

"How about you give me five minutes to look around and then I'll leave without saying another word" He said, I stood there and thought about it...I knew I shouldn't but I just wanted this guy the hell out of this place...worrying about this god damn robots was enough

"Fine, five minutes" I started "Any longer and I'll be calling the cops" I continued, Jason rolled his eyes

"Whatever" I replied as he started walking towards the door again

"Wait" I said, he stopped but didn't turn around

"What?" He asked in an annoyed voice

"There's more of those robots out there" I said

"I know that" Jason replied

"I have a couple friends that can get us to my office" I said, that's when Jason turned to look at me

"Who?" He asked, I smirked

* * *

(POV: Bonnie)

I was sitting in the same spot I've sat in for years in this dark dirty old room just staring at Chica, she didn't notice which I guess was a good thing.

I've been in love with Chica ever since the beginning and no matter how hard I tried to win her over she was always more attracted to Foxy...

I honestly don't see what the attraction is to him...personally I think he's a little over rated, he was always the favorite among the kids that came and for some odd reason girls swooned over him always calling him the "cutest" out of all of us...

...but honestly I just don't see it.

I'm just as good...or even better than Foxy...that's why I don't see why Chica is so attracted to him.

I was still staring at her while I was lost in my thought not even noticing that she finally looked my way and noticed me

"B-Bonnie what are y-you s-s-staring at?" She asked finally breaking me from my thought, since I couldn't reply I just shook my head and looked away

"Are y-you ok?" She asked, I nodded without looking back at her

She sat there staring at me for about a minute before looking away

"Ok I was just c-curious" She finally said.

Hearing her voice was so relaxing, there was just something about her that made everything seem...ok.

And I just had to sit back and watch as Foxy took her away from me...

I looked towards the ground and shook my head as I started feeling...angry.

I balled the one fist I had and was getting ready to punch the wall but stopped when I saw Chica out of the corner of my eye...the anger I had built up instantly vanished as my arm slumped back to the ground.

I glanced over at her as I got lost in my thoughts again.

* * *

(POV: Brent)

"Your five minutes is almost up" I said

"Yeah yeah" Jason replied "Ya know I'd be able to get a little more done if your animal friends over there weren't staring at me" he continued, I looked from him over to Foxy and Freddy who were glaring at him from the doorway to the office

"Nothing I can do about that" I replied as I shrugged my shoulders

"I can't find anything helpful in this place" Jason said in an annoyed tone "And it doesn't help that all of those desk drawers are locked except that empty one" he continued, I glanced over to the desk and started wondering what Fazbear had locked up in those...I had noticed them the first night but didn't mess with them

"Yeah uh...sucks" I replied

"Brent?" Freddy said, I looked at him

"Yep?" I said curiously

"Music box" he said, that's when I remembered I forgot to wind that damn music box

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I picked up the tablet and switched to the Prize Corner with just enough time to rewind the box, Jason looked at me like I was crazy

"What's so important about winding a music box?" He asked

"It keeps The Marionette away" Freddy replied

"Who's the Mari-" Jason was saying before being interrupted

"Don' ask, just get what ye need ta get done done" Foxy said obviously not amused with what Jason was doing

"Sure thing Captain Hook" Jason muttered, Foxy, who actually had really good hearing, glared at him

"Why don't ye repeat tat lad" Foxy said, Jason looked at him and snickered before going back to digging through a stack of papers that was by the trash can

"Foxy calm down, he'll be gone in a few minutes" Freddy whispered to Foxy, Foxy looked at him and nodded but the glare stayed on his face

"Yeah uh Jason, you have to get going" I said, Jason stopped his digging and looked at me

"Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" He asked

"Uh because you're not even supposed to be here to begin with" I replied "And you're lucky I didn't call the police when I found you" I continued

"Fine" Jason said as he stood up "But there's just one more thing I have to do-" he continued before stopping, he reached into his jacket pocket and started pulling something out...

Freddy and Foxy immediately jumped in front of me startling me a little.

"I don' know what yer doin' but I recommend tat whatever yer gettin' ready ta pull out of yer pocket stays there" Foxy said as he raised his hook, Jason looked down at his hand as he slowly pulled out a camera

"It's just a camera" He said, Foxy lowered his hook

"Why do you need that?" I asked

"Proof" he replied as he aimed it at Freddy and Foxy "Smile" he continued as he took a picture, Freddy and Foxy immediately covered there eyes because of the flash

"Ahh!" They exclaimed as they rubbed their eyes, Jason kept the camera on them as he continued to take pictures

"Hey stop!" I exclaimed

"Almost done" Jason replied as he took more pictures, Freddy continued to rub at his eyes as Foxy violently and blindly swung his hook

I ran at Jason and tackled him to the floor causing him to drop his camera...

"What's your problem?!" He exclaimed

"Could you not see that you were hurting them?!" I asked angrily

"What you're telling me that two six and a half feet tall robots are scared of a camera flash?!" Jason exclaimed, I glared at him

Freddy and Foxy finally got the blurriness out of their eyes and glared in our direction

"I'm goin' ta make sure ye regret doin' tat!" Foxy said before he started making his way over to us

"Freddy" I said motioning for Freddy to stop, Freddy nodded and put his hand on Foxy's shoulder

"Foxy stop, remember what you told Chica" Freddy said causing Foxy to stop in his tracks and look towards the ground, I was confused at that

Foxy immediately turned around and walked out of the office and down the hall without saying another word.

I was still confused and Jason took advantage of the distraction and threw me off of him, he quickly grabbed his camera and jumped to his feet before dashing past Freddy and out of the office

"We have to stop him!" I exclaimed "He has the camera! I continued, after I said that Freddy turned around and took off down the all as fast as his rusty old joints would take him.

I was getting ready to follow suit when I heard a "Hello" coming from the left air vent, I looked over and saw that stupid Balloon kid again

"I don't have time for you" I said before running out of the office.

* * *

(POV: Toy Chica)

I was sitting in the floor of one of the Party Rooms when I heard yelling and saw Foxy walk down the hall, I peeked my head out and saw some guy I've never seen before running down the hall with the old Freddy chasing after him.

I quickly stuck my foot out into the hall hoping that I could help them catch this guy.

The guy came running up and tripped over my foot, something flew out of his hands down the hall as he crashed into the floor.

"What the hell?!" He moaned as he looked up and noticed me, I continued to just stand there as the old Freddy walked up and looked at me

"Thank you but I have this one" He said, I looked up at him and shook my head

"I know you don't stuff them...and neither do I" I said, Freddy looked stunned at that but nodded

Freddy walked past the man and over to whatever he dropped when he fell and stomped on it three times before looking back at him.

"What the hell man, that was my camera!" Jason exclaimed

"Shouldn't have been taking pictures of us" Freddy replied

That's when the security guard ran up...

"You caught him?" He asked, Freddy shook his head

"No, she did" He replied pointing at me, the guard looked at me I nervously looked to the floor

"Well...uh thanks then" The guard said, I nodded still looking at the floor

He then slowly walked over to Freddy...

"She's not going to kill me right?" He whispered to Freddy

"No, she's not" Freddy replied, the guard shook his head

* * *

(POV: None)

"You assholes are paying for my camera" Jason said as he stood up and nudged pass Freddy and Brent and started walking down the hallway

"Uh no we're not" Brent said, Jason stopped and turned around

"You fuckers broke it so you're replacing it" He said, Brent shook his head

"It wouldn't have gotten broken if you wouldn't have broken in here to begin with" He said

"Or it wouldn't have gotten broken if the duck wouldn't have tripped my and the bear wouldn't have stomped on it" Jason said, Toy Chica looked up at him angrily

"I'm a chicken" She said, Jason looked at her

"Whatever, I honestly don't give a damn" he replied "Look I'm out of here, I'll be looking for a check in the mail" he continued

"Well you'll be looking for awhile" Brent replied, Jason laughed

"Yeah well fuck yo-" He was saying but didn't get to finish before Mangle swung down from the ceiling and sunk her fangs right into Jason's skull...

...A horrid crunch was heard as she chomped down tearing into Jason's skull killing him instantly, blood was gushing out of his head as Mangle yanked up tearing flesh and skull from Jason's head...

...Jason's body, now limp, fell to floor with blood gushing out of the gaping hole in his head,

Brent gagged and looked away before throwing up on the floor, Toy Chica covered her beak in shock before looking down the ground, Freddy shook his head in disgust as he looked at the mess that was now in front of him.

"Y-you're it!" Mangle exclaimed in her distorted voice before scurrying away down the hall

But what matters worse is what happened next...

"Look Bonnie, Mangle caught Mr. Endo!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as him and Toy Bonnie came walking down the hall

"Really you did?!" Toy Bonnie asked happily

"Yep!" Toy Freddy replied before chuckling

Freddy immediately stepped in front of Brent completely hiding him behind his large frame

"Time to get him in his costume!" Toy

Freddy exclaimed as he grabbed Jason's limp body by the ankle and dragged it down the hall towards Parts & Service

Freddy, Brent, and Toy Chica stood there watching with all sorts of feelings between them.

"It's almost six" Toy Chica said finally breaking the silence, Freddy looked at her and nodded

"Take Brent back to the office, I'll clean this up" Freddy said, Toy Chica nodded before nervously walking over to Brent...

"Do you want to go back to the office?" Toy Chica asked, Brent looked at her

"I guess" he replied before he started walking towards it, Toy Chica followed

Freddy watched them walk away before looking down at the huge mess of flesh, blood, and vomit on the floor before sighing.

* * *

(POV: Chica)

Bonnie and I had been sitting in Parts & Service in silence waiting for Foxy and Freddy to come back and tell us what was going on.

After catching Bonnie staring off into the distance early, I've seen him make glances at me and honestly it was kind of weird but with the room being so empty what else was there to stare at?

Finally Foxy finally came back and he looked...defeated?

"F-Foxy w-w-what's wrong?" I asked, He looked at me

"Notin' lass, everytings great" He replied giving me a smile, I didn't want to argue with him so I took his word.

He came and sat back down next to me and put his arm around me, that's when I noticed something weird Bonnie balled up his fist...I don't know why but he did.

"So what happened?" I asked looking at Foxy, he looked over at me

"Aye some landlubber thought it'd be a good idea ta break in" Foxy replied

"Someone actually broke in?" I asked

"Aye" Foxy replied

"Did Brent catch him?" I asked, Foxy nodded

"He did" He replied

"Well that's good" I said

"Yep" Foxy said

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes until we heard a commotion in the hallway

"What's going on now?" I asked, Foxy shook his head

"Don' know, let me check" He replied as he stood up and started making his way to the door, but before he could even get all the way there Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie burst in dragging a body

"Look we caught Mr. Endo!" Toy Freddy exclaimed letting go of the body in the middle of the room

* * *

(POV: None)

Foxy stood there staring at the body as he immediately recognized who it was, Bonnie looked away, Chica gasped before covering her eyes as a couple tears made their way down her face.

Foxy walked over to her, sat down, and wrapped his arms around her, Chica's sniffles continued into Foxy's chest.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie went and grabbed an extra Freddy suit and started stuffing Jason's body into it, cracks and squishes could be heard in the process as bones broke and more blood poured out of him.

"There you go Mr. Endo!" Toy Freddy said happily as him and Toy Bonnie once again stepped back to admire their work

Foxy continued to hold Chica who's crying had diminished into sniffles and Bonnie continued to look away from the mess that was literally two feet away from him.

"Good work Freddy!" Toy Bonnie said happily as him and Toy Freddy made their way out of the room closing the door behind them, after they were gone the other three stayed completely silent.

* * *

(POV: Brent)

Toy Chica and I had made it into the office and a sat down in my chair trying not to throw up the rest of my lunch...

"Are you ok?" Toy Chica asked, I looked up at her

"I-I honestly don't know" I replied before looking back down

"That's how I felt the first time watched that happen" Toy Chica said "Sick to my stomach, I tried to convince the others that they weren't just stuffing Endoskeletons but actual living breathing people" she continued "But they wouldn't listen to me, I don't even like being around them when I don't have to be" she finished before looking down at the floor

I looked up at her...

"You're different from the others" I said "I can tell" I continued, Chica looked back up at me

"How so?" She asked

"I see remorse, even though you never killed anyone yourself you feel remorse that you couldn't do anything to stop the others" I replied, the sad expression on her face turned into somewhat of a smile

"Thank you" she said, I smiled and nodded at her

"I'm just being honest is all" I said

(*Ding Ding Ding Dong Ding Ding Ding Dong*) the alarm chimed interrupting our conversation

"I have to go" Chica said "I'll see you tonight" she continued, I smiled and nodded

"See you tonight" I said, Chica smiled before heading down the hallway.

I sat in my chair rubbing my eyes for a second before finally standing up and making my way out of the office.

Freddy had cleaned everything up and was on his way back into Parts & Service when I stopped him

"Freddy?" I said curiously, he stopped and looked at me

"Shouldn't you be on your way out of here?" He asked

"I actually am" I replied "I just wanted to ask you what we should do about Jason?" I asked

"Just...leave that to us and don't worry about it" Freddy replied, I didn't know what he had planned but I went with what he said

"Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded

"Yes, we'll take care of it" Freddy replied "You just go home, take a shower, and get some sleep" he continued, I nodded

"Alright" I replied "I guess I'll see you guys tonight" I continued, Freddy nodded

"You will" He said, I gave him one last look before a started walking away.

He was in the middle of walking into Parts & Service and closing the door when I stopped him...

"Freddy" I said without turning around

"Yes?" Freddy said curiously

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome" Freddy replied, after that I made my way out of the the pizzeria and Freddy closed the door to the back and got back into his spot.

* * *

Hope this chapter kinda makes up for my delay with updates, a lot of plots developing in this chapter and I'm actually really happy with it.

I'm going to try my hardest to have another chapter up by next Friday, sooner if I can get one done before then.

Maybe I'll even try and start posting one every week like I was doing with Total Drama Fazbear...who knows, we'll see.

But anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Not So Friendly Past

After witnessing a murder I was still fucking sick to my stomach when I got back to my apartment, I took my clothes off and threw them in the washer and took a quick shower before collapsing onto my bed with the image of Jason getting his skull getting bitten into playing over and over again in my head.

I must have laid there for four hours before I was actually able to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a headache and looked around to see that I wasn't in my room anymore.

"What the hell" I said curiously as I slowly stood up and looked around only realizing then that the room was just empty and plain black "Hello?" I called out not getting a response like I figured I wouldn't

I slowly started walking straight not seeing anything but black in the distance, I started picking up my pace until I was sprinting straight ahead with nothing coming into sight.

Once I realized that I wasn't going to find anything I dropped to my knees and looked at the ground trying to process what the hell was going on.

"There's no escape" I deep demonic voice said, I quickly jumped to my feet and frantically looked around only to see the same nothingness as before

"Who's there?!" I asked "Show yourself!" I continued as I continued to look around

"I am your biggest fear" He replied

"What do you want?" I asked nervously, the voice chuckled in response

"To tell that you will NOT survive five nights at Freddy's" the voice replied

"How do you know that?" I asked "I've survived the first two nights" I replied

"Yes, by letting someone else take the fall for you!" The voice replied before the clip of Jason getting but started playing on every "Wall" of the room.

I shook my head and as I slowly spun around and saw the same clip all over the room...

"No...no...NO!" I yelled as I closed my eyes and grabbed the side of my head "It's not my fault!" I yelled

"That's where you're wrong, you see it is because YOU'RE the one that let him stay instead of sending him away!" The voice replied "And trust me when I say this, he's not the only one that's going to be taking a downfall because of you!" It continued, I shook my head as I started to hyperventilate...

"N-NO!" I yelled

"YES!" The voice replied "You should never have taken this job, you're going to ruin lives because of it!" The voice continued "Ruin lives just like your robot friends already have!" He yelled

"They haven't done anything!" I yelled, the voice laughed again

"WRONG, they've done more than you think!" He yelled "You think they're so innocent now but you'll learn the hard way that they were meant to kill!" He continued "And Foxy has already proven that" he finished

"It was an accident!" I yelled

"You'll soon realize that you're going to suffer the same fate that all of those others security guards did!" The voice yelled "And you're so called "Friends" are going to be responsible for it!" He continued as footage of different security guards getting stuffed into suits started playing...

...only this time it was Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica stuffing them...

"W-what is this?!" I yelled but didn't get a response...

I spun around watching all the the clips play over and over again listening to the horrid sounds of screams, cracks and crunches from bones breaking, squishes from Insides getting crushed, and the sight of blood pouring out like water out of a faucet until once again dropping to my knees, a few seconds past before a heard footsteps approaching fast...

I looked up just in time to see an eyeless soulless gold version of Freddy lunging at me...

"AHHHH!" I screamed before everything went black

* * *

(*Knock knock knock*)

I shot up in my bed panting heavily covered in sweat to a repeated knock on my front door.

I sat in bed trying to calm myself down for about thirty seconds before looking at the clock and realizing it was after one in the afternoon, I shook my head before standing to go and answer the door.

(*Knock knock knock knock*) the knocking continued

"Alright alright I'm coming!" I exclaimed as I picked up my pace to the door, when I got there I looked out the peephole and saw Amber standing there...I didn't know why she was over but a quickly opened the door "Uh hey Amber" I said

"Brent you have to see this" She said as she walked in and pulled a folder out of her purse

"Uh what is it?" I asked as we made our way to the couch

"After we talked to that guy in the diner-" Amber started before I interrupted

"-Mike" I said, she looked confused

"What?" She said curiously

"The guy from the diner, his name is Mike" I replied, she looked confused for a minute before making a face like she just realized something

"Mike as in Mike Schmidt?" She asked as she opened the folder and pulled out a Freddy Fazbears Pizza employee document

"Yeah that's it" I replied as she handed me the document "Why do you have this?" I asked as I looked it over

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, after we met him in the diner I decided to do a little more research on Freddy Fazbears Pizza and I honestly don't even know where to begin with explaining everything I found out" Amber replied

"I guess just start wherever you deem necessary" I said, Amber nodded as she started flipping through the papers

"Alright first, over the the almost thirty-six year history of the company there have been over sixty on site murders between the three different variations of the resturant" She started, that shocked me to a point of not knowing what to say "Including five children and sixty-three night guards" she continued "Now there was a sixth child that was bitten by an animatronic named Fo-" she was saying before I interrupted again

"-Foxy" I said, Amber nodded

"How did you know?" She asked

"I found an article about it online" I replied "Foxy bit the kids frontal lobe out at the his birthday party because of a malfunction, but the kid didn't die at the resturant" I continued, Amber nodded

"He died at St. Vincents Hospital" she added "And remember Mike said he was working the day shift the day that that happened" she continued

"Alright but what does that have to do with the other sixty-seven murders?" I asked

"Because even though it wasn't on the pizzerias property that that kid died it was still caused by an animatronic" Amber replied, I was sitting there waiting for her to get to her point "Just like the sixty-three night guards that have died"she continued "Mike was telling the truth...those robots are killers" she finished, I already knew that...

"Yeah I-uh know" I said "I've only been there two days and I've almost died twice already" I continued, that surprised Amber

"Oh my god...Brent why didn't you tell me?!" She exclaimed surprising me

"I-I don't know, I didn't want to worry you I guess" I replied as I shrugged my shoulders

"Didn't want to worry me?!" Amber exclaimed "You almost died and you didn't want to worry me?!" She continued "What's wrong with you?!" She asked as she started slapping at me

"Hey hey hey! stop it I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I tried to shield my face from her repetitive slaps, she finally stopped and just stared at me with an angry look "Better?" I asked, she glared before she started slapping me again

"Don't keep secrets from me!" She exclaimed as she continued to slap me

"Alright! Now stop!" I exclaimed as I once again tried to cover my face, after a few more seconds she finally stopped slapping me...thank god "Now are you better?" I asked, she took a deep breath before replying

"Yes...I am" she replied

"Good" I said

"Now...you need to quit that job" Amber said, I looked at her and shook my head

"No...I can't" I replied

"And why not?" She asked

"Because...because-" I stuttered I honestly didn't think I should tell her about Freddy and the others because she would probably take it the wrong way "-Because...I just can't alright" I continued

"What do you want to get killed?" She asked "Do you want to end up like all of those other guards?" She continued

I could tell at that point she was really worrying because it looked like she was about to start crying...

"Amber, I'll be fine...I promise" I said softly as I pulled her into a hug, she hugged back as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks

"And how can you be sure of that?" She asked "Y-you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you" she continued, I'll admit that tugged at my heartstrings...

"I can handle myself, I have...friends...there that are willing to help me" I replied, that's when she broke the hug to look me in the eyes

"What kind of friends?" She asked "You're not the only night guard?" She continued, I sighed

"Listen, if I tell you what I'm about to you CAN NOT tell anyone else...alright?" I said curiously, Amber nodded in response

"I promise" she promised, I sighed again

"Alright, you know the old versions of the animatronics...Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica?" I asked, she nodded "They're in the back room there, I found them while I was looking for a place to hide my first night" I continued "I talked to them and Freddy even came to visit me in the office last night, they're not bad like people make them out to be" I finished, Amber was sitting there in disbelief at what I just said

"You're insane if you think that they're your friends!" Amber exclaimed

"I'm not insane and they are my friends" I replied, Amber shook her head

"Brent, they're killer robots!" She exclaimed "They've killed night guards, just because they've tricked you into believing that they're your friends doesn't mean they actually are!" She continued

"They're not like that" I said

"And how do you know that?" Amber asked

"Because they aren't ok?!" I snapped as I stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink, Amber was sitting there in shock at the way I just yelled at her

I immediately felt bad for yelling at her...

I stood in the kitchen against the counter trying to calm myself down, after a minute I grabbed a glass...or a plastic fast food cup...out of my cupboard and the little bit of orange juice I had in the fridge and poured it into the cup...

"That's all my juice" I mumbled as I tossed the empty carton onto the table and began to drink my juice

"Brent?" I heard a voice say, I turned towards the entrance of the kitchen and saw Amber standing there "I'm sorry" she apologized, I shook my head as I sat my cup down on the counter

" *sigh* no...Amber I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled" I said

"Yeah I know you shouldn't have you jerk" Amber said in a playful tone, I gave a little chuckle "And I guess if you say that those...robots...are you're friends then I guess they're your friends" she continued "Even if I don't agree with it" she finished, I could tell she still didn't feel right about me being friends with sentient animatronics so I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders

"Look Amber, I know you're worried about me but I promise you I can take care of myself" I said, she gave me an unsure look before hesitantly nodding

"If you say so" Amber said "I just have one question though" she continued

"And that is?" I asked

"You said you talked to the animatronics and that Freddy came to visit you-" she started "So are they like...alive?" She asked "I mean I know they know enough to kill night guards supposedly but do they have feelings and stuff?" She finished, I nodded

"It's...unbelievable honestly" I replied

"Who made them?" Amber asked, I shrugged

"Have no clue" I replied "I can ask them when I go in tonight" I continued, Amber nodded

"While we're on the subject of the animatronics, those five kids that were murdered-" She started before stopping

"Yeah?" I said curiously

"They weren't murdered by the animatronics" Amber started "They were murdered by a former security guard" she continued "Story is he lured them into the back room at Freddy Fazbears second location and murdered them before stuffing their bodies into the suits of the animatronics" she finished, I was shocked and disgusted at the same time

"What kind of sick fuck would do such a thing to a bunch of kids?" I asked in disgust

"Him obviously" Amber replied "But the animatronics...your friends...those were the suits he stuffed them in" she continued, and that right there was what made my blood run cold...

"W-what?" I said curiously

"I'm...sorry" Amber replied with the deepest of resent

I stood there in silence as I thought back to the dream I had been woken up from...

"Oh no" I muttered

"What is it?" Amber asked

"The dream" I replied

"What dream?" Amber asked

"The one that I woke up from when you knocked on the door" I replied "It was of a nightmare than anything" I continued

"What happened in it?" She asked

"There was this demonic voice telling me I shouldn't have taken this job and that I'm going to get people killed then he showed me video of Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica...stuffing...security guards into suits" I replied, Amber stood there with a surprised look on her face "I was hoping it was nothing...but I guess it was something after all" I continued

"Brent..." Amber said but before she couldn't say anything else I interrupted...

"But they've changed, I know they have" I said, Amber gave me a worried nod

( *Bzzz *Bzzz )

Our conversation was interrupted however by Ambers phone ringing...

"I'll be right back" she said as she walked out of the kitchen with her phone

I stood there still trying to process everything I have learned over the past couple hours...

"Fuck man" I muttered as I shook my head

"Uh Brent?" I heard Amber say "I have to go, Daniel wants me home" she continued, I nodded

"Alright" I said "Amber if you ever need a place to stay or someone to talk to if Daniel starts showing his ass again you know you're welcome here" I continued, Amber smiled before walking over to me and wrapping her arms around me

"Thank you Brent" she said

"You're welcome" I replied as I hugged her back

"I'll talk to you later" Amber said as she broke the hug and turned to walk out of the room

I stood there listening to the front door open and close before walking back into the living room and staring at the mess of papers on my coffee table, I shook my head before going back into my room and dropping back into my bed.

I looked at the clock and realized it was already almost three...I sighed before noticing the receipt with Mikes phone number lying on the nightstand.

I sat up and grabbed it...hmmm.

* * *

And there's chapter 7...nothing too eventful but I did get it finished before Friday so there's that...

Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	8. Animatronics Change Too

"So I'm assuming by you calling and wanting to meet with me you still haven't come to your senses about quitting that job?" Mike asked as we walked to a booth at a local diner and sat down

"I'm not quitting" I replied "I wanted to talk to you more about your experience with the animatronics while you were working there" I continued, Mike nodded

"Go ahead" He said

"When you were working there the animatronics were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy correct?" I asked, Mike nodded again

"Yes sir" he replied

"And they were the older models right and not the newer rosy cheek ones?" I asked

"I honestly didn't even know there were newer ones" Mike replied

"So I'm going to take that as a yes" I started, I was getting ready to go on when the waitress walked up to take our order

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked

"I am" Mike replied

"Alright what would you like?" The waitress asked

"I'll uh...take a coffee black...with two sugars and two milks" Mike replied

"Alright and you sir?" She asked looking towards me, I honestly wasn't that much of a coffee drinker and I wasn't too hungry so I decided to go with something simple...

"I'll just take an ice water" I replied

"Alright, coming right up" The waitress said happily before walking off, after she was gone I looked back at Mike was staring at me with a somewhat amused look on his face

"What?" I said curiously

"I invite you out for coffee and all you order is an ice water?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm not much of a coffee drinker" I replied as I shrugged

"Ok..." Mike replied with a chuckle, "Now uh anyways...what were you saying earlier?" He asked

"I was talking about the animatronics" I replied, Mike nodded and motioned for me to go on "Alright, I know you're not crazy when it comes to the animatronics trying to kill you" I continued

"Why don't you tell my wife that" Mike said "She thinks I've imagined the whole thing" he continued

"Look, I've been working there two days and have almost been killed by those new animatronics twice" I said, Mike nodded

"I'm not surprised" He started "I told you to get out of there while you had a chance" he continued

"I wasn't going to because I had a reason to go back" I said

"And that reason was?" Mike asked

"On my first night after I slipped up and the new Freddy got into my office I had to make a break for it, I ended up running down the hallway and into some kind of storage room-" I was saying before being interrupted by Mike

"-Parts & Service" He said almost as if it was bringing back bad memories "That's where they stuff you" he continued "And you ran in there FOR them?!" He exclaimed

"Well I mean at the time I didn't know and I just needed to get away from Freddy" I replied "But I'm glad I ran in there because I met some really good people" I continued, Mike gave me a confused look

"Who in their right mind would be at the place in the middle of the night?" He asked, I just kind of ignored that...

"Well I mean they're not so much people as they are...animatronics" I said, that confused him even more

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He asked

"You know Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy?" I asked

"Yeah, those robots that tried to kill me" He replied

"Yeah well when I ran into that room I tripped over Freddy and ended up next to Bonnie" I started, Mike looked shocked "And I kinda had a conversation with them and they aren't bad" I continued, Mike looked even more shocked at that

"Aren't bad?!" He exclaimed "Aren't bad?!" He repeated "They tried to kill me!" He finished, at that point there were people looking our way...I just tried to ignore them

"Mike listen, I know you're mad about what they did-" I started before being cut off

"-Of course I'm mad at what they did!" He interrupted

"-But...they really aren't bad...animatronics" I said "Look, I don't know the full story of what happened back when you worked there but they've changed since then" I continued "They've been through a lot and I think they deserve another chance..." I finished, Mike just sat there in silence staring at me in disbelief at what I was saying...

He was finally about to speak again when the waitress walked up with our drinks...

"Your coffee" She started as she sat Mikes coffee in front of him, he looked down at it but didn't say anything "And your ice water" she continued as she sat my water down "Anything else I can get for you today?" She asked

"Uh no that's it, thank you" I replied, The waitress smiled and nodded before walking away.

Mike continued to sit there in silence staring at his coffee so I decided to continue the conversation...

"Mike I know how you feel about them but if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be sitting here right now" I started "They've saved me twice, and Freddy warned me not to go back just like you did" I continued "Isn't it obvious that they've changed regardless of what happened all of those years ago?" I finished, Mike finally looked up at me but stayed silent...

"I-I..." He started before stopping "I have to go" he continued before standing up and pulling out his wallet, he placed a ten dollar bill on the table before he started to walk away

"Mike wait" I said as I got up and started to follow him

"I can't, I have to go" he repeated before making his way out the front door, I stood there staring out the door not knowing what the hell just happened...

Did he leave because I made a valid point about the animatronics that he just doesn't want to accept?

I mean I can understand him being upset for what happened its just...people change...it's happened in my life before and in sure it's happened in Mikes.

"Fucking great" I muttered before I walked out of the diner

I walked to my truck and climbed in before resting my head against the steering wheel...

After I minute I looked at my watch a saw that it was only three-thirty, I sighed loudly before leaning back in my seat...

"This is going to be a long day"

* * *

Well this is a shorter chapter but I wanted to get something out for you guys today, the story will get better trust me.


	9. Toy Chica's Pizza

After my unsuccessful and pretty much useless meeting with Mike I went home and cleaned myself up before flicking on the tv and falling asleep on the couch to whatever show was on when I turned the tv on with all sorts of thoughts rushing through my head and that nightmare I had playing over and over again.

Hours later...

When I finally woke up I looked at my watch and saw that was only ten-thirty so I decided to hop in the shower before I had to go to work.

After I got out and brushed my teeth I once again looked at my clock and it was barely past eleven...

"I can't believe I actually want midnight to come" I mumbled before quickly throwing my security uniform on and making my way into the kitchen to make a sandwich before I left...

I grabbed the two end pieces of bread seeing as how that's all I had left and opened my fridge realizing I only I had one slice of cheese and an almost empty pack of bologna left...

"It'll do" I mumbled before sighing and pulling them out to make my half assed sandwich.

After that I made my way out to my truck and took off towards the pizzeria.

As I was driving I still couldn't help but to think about what happened to Jason, I mean sure the guy was an asshole and he shouldn't have been there in the first place but the way Mangle bit a chunk out of his head...

I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize I had pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria...

The first thing I noticed though was a car parked in back of the parking lot just beyond the street light, and it looked awfully familiar.

I parked and climbed out of my truck and looked in the direction of the parked car, I was debating on walking towards it just to confirm or deny if I had seen it before but my instincts told me not to so I didn't.

I instead made my way into the pizzeria like I always do, locked the door behind me, and made my way to the office without giving the show stage a glance.

Once I had finally reached the office the first thing I noticed was the usual abundance of trash on the desk

"These people really need to learn how to clean up after themselves" I muttered as I walked to the desk and used my arm to swipe all of trash into the trash can beside it.

After, I sat down and waited for the usual phone call about the animatronics and blah blah blah...

(*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*)

"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!" Phone Guy started "Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway?" He asked "Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..." He exclaimed, I sat there taking in everything he had just said

"So that explains why that fox is just a mess of parts" I said to myself

"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything." Phone Guy started "I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment." He continued

"Ha, bullshit" I said to myself

"It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close." Phone Guy said

"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow." He finished before the phone went silent

After the phone call ended I shook my head before picking up the tablet and flipping through the cameras, the first thing I noticed was that all the animatronics who were supposed go be on the show stage were already missing...

"Fuck" I said as I continued to flip through the cameras trying to find the missing animatronics.

You would have figured I would have been use to it by now but I almost dropped my tablet on the floor when I switched it to the Party Room 4 camera and saw Toy Bonnie with his face pressed against it.

What, he caught me off guard...

Anyways, after I found him I continued to flip through to find the others.

Toy Freddy was nowhere to be found so I didn't know what he was up to, but I did end up finding Toy Chica...what was weird though was the fact that she was walking into the women's restroom.

I mean even though it was weird to think that these animatronics had...parts...they shouldn't, it still wasn't as weird as them being alive and out for my blood so I just ignored it and switched the camera to the Parts & Service room to see what the others were up to.

Surprisingly none of them had moved from their spots yet, I was a little disappointed by this because for some odd reason I was actually looking forward to talking to them...or at least Freddy seeing how most of the time he's the only one that actually shows up here.

After, I decided to see if "The Mangle" as the guy on the phone put it or the Balloon Kid had moved yet, Mangle wasn't in her spot in the Kid Cove but Balloon Boy was still in the Game Room.

After I found them I sat the tablet down on the desk and looked around the dirty old office before sighing, as I looked around something caught my eye...the desk drawer that was locked the previous night.

I grabbed the handle trying to open it but alas...it was still locked.

"Crap..." I muttered as I continued to mess with it

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I struggled to pull my nightstick off of my belt only to have my chair slide out from underneath me sending me down to the hard tiled floor

The owner of the voice, Freddy, quickly walked over to the desk and looked down at me...

"Are you ok?" He asked as I dizzily sat there trying to get the feeling back in my ass...

"You almost gave me heart attack!" I exclaimed

"My apologies" Freddy apologized "Walked in and saw you fiddling with something under the desk" he said, I awkwardly looked at him.

He probably didn't know how weird his last sentence sounded, but I did.

I decided to just ignore it to avoid making the conversation more awkward.

"I was trying to open that desk drawer, but it's locked" I replied as I pointed to the locked desk drawer

Freddy walked behind the desk and looked at the drawer before trying to open it, I watched him mess with it as I climbed to my feet.

Eventually after he realized he probably wasn't going to be able to open it without breaking the lock he gave up.

"I don't want to break it" Freddy said before walking back around the desk "And you might want to wind the music box" he continued, my eyes went wide as I quickly grabbed the tablet and switched it to the Prize Corner camera with barley enough time to wind it back up.

"Holy shit" I said as I started to calm down "Thanks for reminding me" I continued as I looked back up towards the bear, he nodded.

I sat there flipping through the cameras again just to check on everyone...Toy Freddy was still nowhere to be seen, Toy Bonnie was now crouched in front of the vent in Party Room 2, which wasn't good, Toy Chica wasn't anywhere to be found either so I assumed that she was still hiding out in the bathroom, Manlge was hanging from the ceiling in the Prize Corner and that dumbass balloon kid still hasn't moved.

After I found everyone I sat the tablet down and decided to ask Freddy if he knew why Toy Chica liked the bathroom so much.

"Soooo" I started "Do you know why Toy Chica likes hanging out in the bathroom?" I asked, Freddy looked a little confused by my question

"No, but I don't think what she does in there is any of our business anyways" He replied

"I know that it's just a little weird seeing as how you guys don't have...you know...the right tools...in order to be able to use the bathroom" I said trying my best not to offend the bear, Freddy looked down at himself before nervously chuckling

"Oh uh...yeah we don't do we" He said nervously, I was confused at his sudden nervousness but didn't want to push him and make him mad or something so I just changed the subject.

"Freddy?" I said curiously, he finally looked back up at me when he heard me say his name

"Yes?" He said

"What did you do with Jason's body?" I asked, Freddy cleared his throat

"I took care of it, so don't worry" He replied

"Yeah but I mean what did you do with it?" I asked again

"It doesn't matter, like I said I took care of it" He replied this time with more annoyance in his voice, I just nodded as to not push him anymore

"Alright, sorry for asking" I said, Freddy sighed

"It's ok, just know that I did take care of it and you'll be fine" He said, I nodded

"Ok, I trust you" I said, Freddy gave me a small smile after that

We were cut off from talking when we heard footsteps approaching down the dark hallway, I quickly picked up my flashlight and shone it down the hallway only to see Toy Chica cover her eyes.

I immediately lowered the flashlight as she finished her walk in

"I'm sorry" I apologized, Chica nodded as she blinked a few times to try and get rid of the blurriness in her vision

"It's ok, happens more than you think" She replied

"So what's up?" I asked, Chica shrugged

"Nothing much, I just wanted to come see what you were doing" She replied

"Sitting here checking cameras, winding music boxes, and talking to Freddy" I replied "So same old same old" I continued, Chica nodded

"The others haven't made it here yet?" She asked, I shook my head

"Not-" I started but was cut off when I heard rattling in the right vent "-Yet" I finished

"Sorry" Toy Chica said, I shone the flashlight at the vent and saw Toy Bonnie getting ready to crawl out.

I quickly grabbed the Freddy mask and threw it on as Bonnie crawled out of the vent...

"I was sure I saw Mr. Naked Endo come in here" Bonnie started as he looked around "Have you seen him?" He asked as he looked at the three of us, we all shook our heads

"Nope, haven't seen him" Freddy replied, that's when Bonnie looked at me before coming closer to the desk.

He leaned over the desk until his face was right up against the Freddy mask, Freddy and Toy Chica both started to get really nervous...

"Freddy did you lose some weight?" Bonnie finally asked as he backed up, I mustered up enough courage to nod in response "That's really good, keep it up!" He continued, I nodded again before Bonnie turned again to walk out of the office "Tell Mr. Naked Endo I'm looking for him if you see him" he finished as he walked out of the room

"Will do" Freddy said before turning back towards me, I slowly took the mask off before setting it back at my side "Guess that mask does work really well" he continued

"Yeah, that and those other animatronics are just fucking morons" I said, Freddy nodded

"Or that" He said, after that we all stayed silent a minute before my stomach let out a loud growl

It surprised both Freddy and Toy Chica...

"Uh...are you hungry?" Freddy asked, I nodded

"Yeah, all I've had to eat today is a crust sandwich" I replied, Chica gasped

"A crust sandwich?!" She exclaimed "You shouldn't be eating like that" she continued

"Don't have another choice, that's all I had to eat" I replied, Chica shook her head

"I'm going to make you a pizza, what would you like on it?" She asked, I was a little confused at her question

"Uh...you can cook?" I asked, Chica nodded

"Of course I can" She replied "Now what do you want on it?" She asked again

"Uh...pepperoni I guess" I replied

"Alright, one large pepperoni pizza coming up" Chica said as she hurried out of the office and down the hallway, I looked at Freddy who just shrugged

"I don't know" he said

* * *

(POV: Chica)

Freddy had left the room to go to the office and check on Brent while Bonnie, Foxy, and I stayed behind.

We had been sitting here pretty much in silence since Freddy left, Foxy had his hook arm around me and was starting to doze off.

I had pretty much been trying to do the same when I noticed Bonnie staring at me again, he had been doing it a lot lately and it was kinda weird.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, when I looked his way he looked away from me.

He nodded in response...

"Are you sure?" I asked, he just nodded again without looking at me.

After that I just went back to leaning up against Foxy trying to fall asleep myself.

(POV: Bonnie)

After Freddy left, like he usually does, I looked over at Chica, the girl of my dreams, and just stared.

It wasn't fair that Foxy, the person responsible for putting us here, is the one that ended up with Chica.

I mean she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him, that's why I don't understand what she sees in him.

I honestly didn't know how long I had been staring at her lost in thought until she noticed and said something...

"Are you ok?" She asked, I had looked away from her more so from embarrassment than anything before nodding...the only way I could respond.

"Are you sure?" She asked, I just nodded again which was far from the truth.

Just hearing her voice makes me so happy, but then when I realize that I can't have her because of Foxy it...it makes me angry...so angry...

Bonnie sat there before clenching his fist as he thought about Foxy again...

* * *

Brent and Freddy had been sitting there for almost half an hour before Toy Chica came back with a large pepperoni pizza

"Here you go" She said happily as she sat it down in front of me on the desk, I looked at and it actually looked delicious, so delicious that my mouth started watering.

"Wow, this looks amazing" I said, Chica smiled

"Thank you" Chica said happily "Taste it, tell me what you think" she continued, I nodded before carefully pulling a slice out of the box and taking a bite...

And it tasted like it came out of gods oven, it was the greatest pizza I have ever tasted in my entire life...

"Holy shit this is amazing!" He said happily as I continued to eat the slice I picked up, Chica blushed

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it" She replied, I nodded

"I don't like it, I love it" I said, Chica blushed more

Freddy was standing there amused at the scene in front of him.

"Mind if I take a slice?" Freddy asked as he reached for a piece causing Chica to slap his hand, he quickly pulled it away

"Oww, what was that for?" Freddy asked

"That pizza is Brent's" Chica replied, I laughed at the scowl on Freddy's face

"It's ok Chica, he can have a slice" I said, Chica looked at me and nodded before allowing Freddy to grab a slice "Why don't you get a piece too, we can turn this into a party" I joked, Chica looked at the pizza before grabbing a slice

"Wow this is amazing" Freddy said as he took a bite

"I can't believe you guys can actually eat" I said as Freddy continued to eat his slice, he nodded

"We're more alive than you think" He said, it truly was amazing to see everything that these guys can do.

We continued to scarf down the pizza and chat it up until POP Goes the Weasel started playing from somewhere, that's when Chica went wide eyed

"The music box!" She exclaimed, that's when it hit me like a train...I forgot to wind the music box.

* * *

I just want to let everyone know right now that this story has NOT been forgotten about, it's just all of my main focus has been on Total Drama Showdown and with how long those chapters usually take to write that's why there hasn't been any updates on this story.

But I will continue to publish chapters for this story, they just might not be as often as I would like to get them out so I apologize for that.


	10. The Close Call

I sat there in a panic not knowing what to do as "Pop Goes The Weasel" continued to echo throughout the pizzeria

"W-what do I do?!" I asked Freddy and Toy Chica in a panic, Freddy and Chica looked at each other as they quickly tried to come up with a solution

"I honestly don't know, we've never had anyone forget to wind the music box before" Freddy replied as he continued to try to think of something

"Not helping" I said as I looked around "Is there anywhere that I can hide where he won't find me?" I asked

"Not in here" Freddy replied

"Yeah, there is...the vents" Chica said "The Puppet doesn't go in those" she continued, I looked at Freddy who was obviously trying to come up with something

"Uh..." Freddy started before looking down the hallway, that's when he noticed that the Puppet was on his way down it "That'll have to work, Chica take him to Parts and Service...I'll try and distract the puppet" he continued, Chica nodded before looking at me

"Let's go" she said before crawling into the vent, I didn't feel right doing it but at that point I didn't have any other options if I wanted to live to see the morning.

I reluctantly crawled into the surprising large vent and followed Chica through it.

As I crawled behind her the first thing I noticed was how her butt was in my face, I blushed a deep shade of red before looking away.

"They didn't leave anything out when they were designing these guys did they" I thought to myself

Once we got to the end of the vent we crawled out into Party Room 1 where it had led us.

"Now, we need to stay quite and move quickly" Chica said to me, I nodded

"Alright" I replied

We were walking to the door when "The Puppet" was passing, Chica quickly grabbed me and pushed us down behind a party table until he passed.

After, a few seconds of hiding she walked to the door before peaking out and making sure The Puppet was gone, he was, before motioning me to come on.

I got up and quickly made my way to Chica before we quickly and quietly took off towards the Parts & Service room.

* * *

(POV: Freddy)

I stood in the office staring at the vent hoping that Toy Chica was going to he able to get Brent to Parts & Services.

I turned towards the door once I felt the presence of someone else enter the room, Puppet was standing there staring at me.

"The endo turned off your music and ran, I came in here looking for him" I lied, The Puppet continued to stand there before finally making his way over to the desk.

The Puppet looked around at the mess on the desk trying to figure out what caused his music to stop, I just stood there watching to see what he did.

After a minute of watching The Puppet, I peaked down the hallway to see if he could see Brent or Toy Chica...but I couldn't.

* * *

(POV: Brent)

Chica and I were almost to the Parts and Service room when Toy Bonnie turned the corner in the hallway and we ran into him.

"There you are Mr. Naked Endo!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed, I went wide eyed.

He tried grabbing me but I managed to duck out of the way, Toy Chica then stepped in front of me.

"I was just taking him to get dressed Bonnie, you don't have to worry about it" Toy Chica said, Toy Bonnie smiled

"Well, I'll help you!" He exclaimed happily as he tried to get passed Toy Chica to once again try and grab me, Toy Chica blocked him though

"No no, you guys always get to dress them up...I want to do this one" She said

"But I wanna play too" Toy Bonnie said almost as if he was an upset child that didn't get its way

"Maybe next time" Toy Chica replied, Toy Bonnie stood there pouting until he finally managed to get his arm passed Chica and grab mine

"I'm getting him dressed" Toy Bonnie said as he started dragging me down the hallway

"N-no let me go" I said as I tried to get out of his grasp, but he just tightened it

"Bonnie stop" Toy Chica said as she tried to get him to let go of me, he wouldn't.

"It's not nice to not let others play with you" Toy Bonnie said as he continued to drag me down the hallway.

I looked back at Chica wanting to scream and fight my way away from Bonnie but knew if I did I would just get The Puppets attention, and I didn't want that.

"Bonnie let him go, I'm dressing this one" Toy Chica said as she once again tried to pull me away from Bonnie, but he wasn't allowing that to happen

"Now Chica, you know what happens if you don't follow the rules" Bonnie said as we finally reached Parts and Services

"I'm not breaking any rules Bonnie" Chica replied

"Yes you are" Toy Bonnie replied in his happy toned voice "You are trying to take Mr. Naked Endo away from me, and you know all endoskeletons have to be in costume" he continued

"I had him first, I was going to get him dressed and you took him away from me" Toy Chica said, Toy Bonnie laughed

"It's not polite to raise your voice at other performers Chica, you don't want me to have to tell Freddy do you?" Toy Bonnie asked, when Bonnie said that I noticed Chica got a little nervous

"You're right Bonnie, no need to tell Freddy" Toy Chica replied "But can I please dress this one?" She asked "I never get to anymore" she continued, Bonnie stood there obviously thinking about it

"Ok, but I want to help" Toy Bonnie replied before pushing the Parts and Service door open and pushing me inside right onto the cold hard tile floor

The sudden burst into the room startled Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie.

They all saw me fall to the floor before all becoming very surprised

"B-Brent" I heard Chica say in her staticky voice

"Guess what guys, we finally caught the Endo!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as he walked across the room to grab an empty suit

I looked up at Foxy not knowing what to do at this point, I managed to pull myself up to my knees but wasn't there long before Toy Bonnie walked back over and yanked me to my feet

"Time to get you dressed Mr. Naked Endo" Toy Bonnie said as he showed me the empty Freddy suit he now possessed

"Let em' go" Foxy said as he pulled himself to his feet, Toy Bonnie looked at him

"Now you know it's against the rules to be out of costume, so I have to get him dressed" Toy Bonnie said as he started trying to get me into the suit, I of course was fighting and trying to get the hell away from him but he wasn't having any of it

"Let me go you stupid blue bastard" I said as I continued to squirm

"That's not nice" Toy Bonnie replied "I'm going to have to take you to Freddy after you're dressed" he continued

"No!" Toy Chica finally exclaimed before knocking the costume out of Toy Bonnie's hand causing Bonnie to drop me back onto the floor.

Toy Bonnie looked at Toy Chica before shaking his head...

"Chica, it's not nice to hit" Toy Bonnie said before grabbing ahold of her wrist "I think we need to go and talk to Freddy about this" he continued before he started dragging Toy Chica towards the door before stopping and looking back towards me "Mr. Naked Endo, you stay here...I'll be back in a jiffy" he finished before turning back around as he continued to drag Toy Chica out of the room

"B-Bonnie let me go!" Toy Chica exclaimed as she tried to break away from his grip, he only tightened it in response

I climbed up to my feet before running up to Toy Bonnie and running right through his arm making him let go of Chica, I grabbed her before pulling her back into Parts and Services and slamming the door shut.

I leaned up against as to do my best to keep it closed as Toy Bonnie tried to push it open...

"Chica, Mr. Naked Endo you both are breaking the rules" Toy Bonnie said as he continued to push at the door

"Fuck off!" I yelled through the door

"It's not nice to use profanity" Toy Bonnie replied

I turned back to face the others...

Bonnie and Chica were still sitting in the spots they were in before, Foxy had walked closer to the door, and Toy Chica was standing just to right of me checking on her wrist.

"What ta heck happened?" Foxy asked

"I forgot to wind the god damn music box" I replied

"Y-you did?" Chica asked, I nodded

"Not good lad" Foxy said "Ta Puppet doesn't like when his music stops" he continued

"H-how did T-toy Bonnie get y-you?" Chica asked

"Toy Chica was helping me escape from the Puppet and we ran into the blue bastard in the hallway" I replied before looking over at Toy Chica

"Are you alright?" I asked her, she looked at me and nodded

"Yeah, just felt like he was going to break my hand off with how hard he was squeezing my wrist" Toy Chica replied

After awhile the banging on the door stopped and we heard Toy Bonnie walk away, thankfully.

I sighed in relief before sliding down the door...

"He's gone" I said, the others nodded

"Lad, ye need ta be more carful about tat music box" Foxy started "Ta Puppet doesn't mess around" he continued, as I was getting ready to respond someone started trying to open the door again.

I shot back up to my feet and used all the strength I could to keep the door shut...

"Hey, it's Freddy...let me in" I heard Freddy say, I sighed in relief before backing up off of the door and opening it revealing that it indeed was the big brown bear on the other side "What are you doing?" He asked as he walked into the room

"It's a long story" I replied

"Did The Puppet go back to his box?" Toy Chica asked, Freddy nodded

"He managed to find out how to work the tablet and rewound his music box" Freddy replied

"Why the fuck would he try to kill me if I could have easily rewound it for him?!" I asked

"I told ye lad, ta Puppet doesn't mess around" Foxy said

"Especially about his music" Freddy added, I shook my head

"I need a nap" I said as I rubbed my sweaty forehead before looking down at my watch "Five fifty-seven" I said

"Well, ye might want ta go n' get yer stuff from ta office" Foxy said, I nodded

"I better" I said before looking around "Thanks you guys, I appreciate all your helptonight" I thanked everyone

"It was no problem, Brent" Freddy replied

"Glad ye didn't get stuffed" Foxy said, I chuckled at that

"Yeah, you and me both" I said causing the others to laugh, well, all except Bonnie who couldn't...

I took a mental note of that...

"I'll see you alltonight" I said, Freddy gave a nod

"Tonight" He said, I smiled before turning and walking out of the room.

Toy Chica followed but looked back at the others and gave them a small smile before closing the door behind her.

Once I reached the office I grabbed my keys from the desk...

"Well, I got my stuff" I said to myself before turning around and seeing Toy Chica standing there "Oh, hey Chica" I said, she gave me a small smile

"Hey" she said before looking down, It almost seemed like something was wrong

"Are you ok?" I asked as I walked back around the desk headed towards the hallway

"Yeah, I just-" Toy Chica was saying before stopping "-just wanted to say thank you for helping me with Bonnie" she continued, I nodded

"You're welcome, it was really no problem" I replied "And besides you saved my lifetonight" I continued causing Chica to look up at me "And I want to thank you for that" I finished, Chica smiled before lunging forwards pulling me into a hug

I chuckled before hugging her back...

"You're welcome" I heard her faintly say, I smiled a little

We kept the hug until the morning bell started chiming telling me that it was six and my shift was over.

"Well, looks like the end of my shift" I said as Chica and I broke the hug, she nodded

"Yeah, it is" She said

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the stage" I said, Chica smiled before we started our walk down the dark corridor.

Once we made it to the showroom we saw that both Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were already back on stage, I turned to look at Chica again before smiling.

"I'll see youtonight, alright?" I said, Chica smiled and nodded

"Alright" she replied, I nodded as I watched Chica climb on stage before walking towards the door

"Bye" I said as I looked back

"Bye" Chica replied

After, I continued my way out of the pizzeria and headed to my car happy that I managed to make it through another night.

* * *

Finally, another chapter!

Sorry for the really long delay for this chapter, I really have been trying to balance out writing chapters for this story and Total Drama Showdown but life is making that very difficult for me to do.

But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you, hopefully soon, in the next one.


	11. Abusive Nightmare

On my drive home, even though I wasn't hungry after eating Chica's surprisingly delicious pizza just hours before, I decided to stop in at Waffle House because I saw Ambers car and figured she must be working.

I pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of my car and started my walk into the building, once inside I walked to the booth I had sat at last time I was here hoping that Amber was going to be my waitress.

After waiting for almost three minutes a waitress finally came over, it wasn't Amber though...

"Good morning, sir...what can I get for you?" The waitress asked

"Uh...I'll just take a glass of water" I replied, she looked at me kinda weird but I knew I wasn't in there to eat

"Is that all?" The waitress asked, I nodded

"Yes, ma'am" I replied

"Alright, coming right up " She said, she was getting ready to walk away when I stopped her

"Uh...miss?" I said curiously, she stopped and turned around

"Yes?" She replied

"Uh...is Amber here?" I asked, the waitress nodded

"Yes sir, she is" She replied

"Uh...can you tell her that her friend Brent is here to see her?" I asked, she nodded

"I sure will" she replied

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome" The waitress said with a smile before heading off towards the kitchen

* * *

(POV: Amber)

I had had a rough night last and just wanted to get my shift over with because I honestly didn't even want to be here right now...but it was better than being at home with Daniel, I will admit that.

I had just come to the back to deliver an order when Courtney came walking back through the kitchen door...

"Hey Amber, some guy is here to see you" Courtney said as she picked up a glass and started filling it with water

"Who?" I asked

"I think he said his name was Brent" Courtney replied, my shoulders sagged

I didn't want Brent to see me because I honestly didn't want him to know what had happened the night before...

"He knows I'm here?" I asked

"Yeah" Courtney replied "What's the matter?" She asked obviously confused with the way I was acting

"I don't want him to see this" I replied pointing towards my swollen eye

"Why? Who is he?" Courtney asked

"He's one of my best friends" I replied "I don't want to get something started right now" I continued

"Amber, you know that wouldn't have happened if you just would have left Daniel months ago when I told you to" Courtney said, I knew she was right...I just thought that he could change though...he had apologized after the first incident

"I know I know" I said

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Courtney asked, I honestly didn't know what to do

"He knows I'm here already though" I replied

"I'll just tell him you're busy or something" Courtney said

"N-no it's fine, I'll go out there" I decided "I'll just cover my face the best I can with notepad" I continued not really having a better plan than that

"Ok" Courtney said unsure about my decision "Can you take him this water too so I can start taking out these other orders?" She asked, I nodded

"Yeah, I can" I replied

"Ok, thank you and good luck" Courtney said as she picked up a tray with a customers pancakes and eggs on it and headed back out of the kitchen.

I sighed a deep sigh before picking up the glass of water and heading back out of the kitchen with my notepad up to my face.

* * *

(POV: Brent)

I continued to sit there as I looked around the diner, there weren't too many people here at the moment considering it was only a little after six thirty in the morning.

Eventually I finally saw a waitress, who appeared to be Amber, making her way over with my glass of water.

"Hey, Brent" Amber said as she sat my drink down, for some weird reason she had her face covered up by her little notepad

"Uh...hey" I said "What are you doing?" I asked

"Oh, um...I'm re-reading some orders I took to make sure that they're right" Amber replied, I was still a little confused

"Amber, there are only three other people here besides me and you came out here from the kitchen...so wouldn't you have already given the orders to whoever is in the kitchen?" I asked

"Yeah, um...doesn't hurt to double check" Amber replied nervously, I wasn't buying it

"Come on Amber what's goin-" I was saying before stopping as I reached up and lowered the notepad away from her face reveling a swollen black right eye "Amber, what the hell happened?!" I exclaimed as I shot up from the booth

"I-it doesn't matter, I'm fine" Amber replied

"No, you're not!" I exclaimed "Wait, did Daniel do this to you?!" I asked, Amber looked away but didn't reply "I knew it, I'll kick that assholes teeth down his throat" I said as I started towards the door that's when Amber grabbed my arm

"Brent, calm down please!" She exclaimed as the other costumers and the lady working the counter stared at us "It's not that big of a deal" she said, I was in disbelief

"Not that big of a deal?!" I exclaimed "Are you serious?!" I asked, before she could reply a short chubby balding man appeared from the back of the diner

"What's going on out here?" The man asked in a very annoyed voice

"I'm sorry sir, everything is alright" Amber said

"No it's not!" I exclaimed, the man looked at me

"And who are you?" He asked

"He's my friend and he was just leaving" Amber said

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me" I said

"Sir, you're causing a seen so I'm going to have to ask you to leave...right now" The man said

"I already told you, I'm not leaving until she talks to me" I replied as I pointed towards Amber

"Fine, Amber take it out front" The man said "You have three minutes to get him out of here or you're I'm writing you up" he said as he motioned towards the door

"Yes, sir" Amber said before grabbing my arm "Lets go" she continued as she pulled me out the door and into the parking lot

"Now tell me what the hell happened" I said

"Brent, I told you everything is alright" She said "And you can't come in here causing a scene like that, you're going to get me fired" she continued

"Hell yeah I'm going to cause a scene!" I exclaimed "Daniel beat you again and I'm just finding out about it?!" I continued "You can't be serious" I finished

"I didn't want you coming over last night and making things worse than they already were" Amber started "After it happened Daniel apologized and went to bed, everything was fine" she continued

"So he gives you a cheap ass apology after punching you in the face and everything is fine?!" I exclaimed in shock

"Brent just calm down, please!" Amber said

"I'll calm down once Daniel has a matching black eye and less teeth than he currently has" I replied

"Brent, I have to go back in...I'll come by when I get off" Amber started "Please...please what ever you do...DON'T go by our apartment...I am begging you" She continued, as much as I really wanted to go knock Daniels head off of his shoulders I didn't want to put more stress on Amber than she currently has...at least not right now.

"Fine" I said "But if I don't see you when you get off, just expect me to drop by and give Daniel a visit" I continued, Amber nodded

"I promise, I'll be over as soon as I get off" She said

"I'll be expecting you" I said

"Ok, I'll see you later" Amber said as she turned to head back inside the diner.

Once she disappeared I stood there trying to hold back my building anger, I badly wanted to go to Daniels and beat the shit out of him for putting his hands on Amber.

I took a deep breath and unclenched my fists that I had clenched so hard my fingernails left indents in my hands, I just shook my head before walking back to my piece of shit truck and hopping in.

"God Daniel is a prick" I said to myself before shaking my head again, I stuck the keys in the ignition and started up the truck before pulling out of the parking lot.

I ended up driving back to my apartment considering I didn't have anywhere else to go, especially not this early in the morning.

And besides...I needed some sleep anyways.

When I got back to my place I walked in, stripped, jump in the shower, and then into bed...

I lay there trying to fall asleep but I couldn't help but think about what had happened to Amber.

I could see it in my head, Amber doing or saying something Daniel didn't like and him balling his fist and hitting her, it made me sick but the short clip wouldn't stop playing over and over again in my head.

After almost dying again last night because of those damn robots I had just wanted to get off, say hi to Amber, and come home and get some sleep before I had to go backtonight...but it didn't look like that's how it was going to go.

But eventually, after almost an hour of laying there, I did finally manage to fall asleep.

* * *

I once again woke up with a splitting headache, but instead of being in my bed I was sitting at a desk in a small office.

"What the hell" I said to myself, I was dressed in a security uniform...but I wasn't in the office at the pizzeria.

I started looking around and noticed a poster on the back wall that had Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on it with the word "CELEBRATE!" in big white letters above them, so I was obviously at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place.

I shook my head as I continued to look around the office, it obviously hadn't been cleaned in awhile, the garbage covering both the desk and floor and the cobwebs growing on the wall, in the doorway, and underneath the desk told me that much.

There were a bunch of dead monitors sitting on the desk with an old metal fan next to them and a speaker sitting just underneath the desk on the floor.

And I figured this place must be pretty old considering all of the wires that were hanging loose from the ceiling.

I sat there contemplating what the hell was going on and that when spotted a monitor, similar to the one at the Freddy's I work at, lying screen first on the floor.

I slowly leaned down to pick it up and saw the screen was on the show stage, the "Toy" animatronics, however, had been replaced with their original counter parts.

I sat there confused as I stared at the monitor, there was something off though...I wasn't getting a friendly vibe from them.

I was getting this really bad feeling inside of me when it got worse as Bonnie slowly started moving his eyes towards the camera, I almost dropped the tablet when I noticed.

"What the hell, Bonnie" I said to myself, as I did the screen went staticky.

I didn't know what had happened so I started flipping through the cameras and they were all the same, staticky.

I was getting ready to set the tablet down the picture finally came back on, I looked back at the screen and saw that I had left it on the camera above Pirate Cove.

It was almost pitch black but you could just make out the starry purple curtain, but there was someone...or something...peaking out of a crack just big enough to see through.

"Foxy?" I said curiously knowing he couldn't hear me, the figure was too dark to make out but I could see two glowing eyes.

I sat there for several seconds staring at Pirate Cove before switching back to the stage camera, I froze when I did.

Both Bonnie and Chica were gone and Freddy was staring into the camera...

I shook my head as I quickly started flipping through the cameras, I eventually found Bonnie standing in the supply closet in the left hallway...

But I couldn't find Chica...

I flipped through every camera what felt like a hundred times but I couldn't find the damn chicken...

"Where the hell are you Chica?" I asked myself in a shaky panicked voice, I continued flipping through until I heard what sounded like pots and pans banging together.

I stopped and looked up and out the right door, someone was somewhere, in the kitchen more than likely, banging pots and pans together.

I switched the monitor to the kitchen camera and of course it was out...

"Audio only" I said to myself, but I could hear the pots and pans more clearly now.

After not being able to find Chica I figured it was probably her in there.

After I knew where she was I flipped back to the show stage were Freddy was still staring into the camera...

"You creep me the hell out, Freddy" I said before switching back to the closet...but Bonnie was gone "Shit!" I quietly exclaimed, I quickly flipped through the cameras again trying to find him but I couldn't...

That's when it hit me, I slowly turned to my left and pressed the light button to shine the light in hallway and a nearly screamed...

Bonnie was standing in the door staring at me with a dead stare, I dropped the tablet and slammed my fist on the door button but it wouldn't close...it was jammed or something.

I got up from my chair and started back up as Bonnie slowly made his way into the room, his old joints creaking and cracking as he slowly approached me.

I continued to back up until I hit the wall next to the doorway, as I did and Bonnie neared me the only thing I could think of to do was run...so that's what I did.

I took off running out the doorway and down the hall but came skidding to a stop as I saw the giant silhouette of Chica at the end of it. I had stopped inches away from her and she went to grab me but I managed to avoid her grab, duck under her arms and run past her.

I felt her eyes staring at me as I ran into the dark dining room, I couldn't see anything besides two glowing blue eyes staring at me from the stage.

I bumped into tables and chairs as I tried to maneuver my way through the dark room, I didn't know where I had been running to until I tripped over a chair leg and fell to the floor hitting my head on the stage as I did.

I lay with blurry vision as I felt liquid running down the side of my head creating a puddle on the cold tiled floor beneath it.

I knew I couldn't just lay there or I would for sure get caught. I slowly tried pushing myself upwards as the heavy sound of metal colliding with the floor became louder behind me.

I grabbed onto the stage and pulled myself to my feet as blood continued to run down the side of my head, when I finally started moving again I had felt a heavy gust of air hit the back of my neck...one of the robots tried to grab me.

I pressed my hand against the wall to feel for any doors, hoping I would find a room to run into. I didn't know where I was in the dining room so what I remembered of the layout from the monitor was useless at this particular moment.

I nervously scanned my eyes around the room as I halted my breathing hoping that would help keep my location somewhat of a secret. I could still see the blue eyes on the stage and I knew that was Freddy, there were purple eyes not to far from the blue ones so I knew there was still another one of the robots in here with me.

After not being able to find any kind of door I decided to try and book it back down the left hallway to the office hoping that Bonnie would have made his way out already.

I took a deep breath before taking off in a sprint, I was almost to the hallway when something sharp came out of nowhere and dug itself into my shoulder.

I couldn't stop myself from screaming in pain as the sharp object tore into my flesh, blood pouring and staining through my shirt from my now gaping wound.

The sharp object yanked itself out of my shoulder as I stumbled into the hallway dizzily and was grabbed into the tight embrace of one of the robots, I felt myself falling in and out of consciousness as my blood continued to pour out of my body.

I managed to look up into the pink eyes of my capturer and see Bonnie staring down at me with his dead eyed expression. I tried to fight out of his grasp but he was too strong.

He walked past the area where the object came from revealing itself to be Pirate Cove, Foxy stepped out from behind the curtain with blood staining his hook.

I could barley see that Foxy was following Bonnie as he carried me somewhere.

I heard a door open in the distance but couldn't see from where, Bonnie brought me into some kind of dark and musty room with the others behind him.

He roughly tossed me onto a cold and dirty metal table before walking across the room, Foxy and Chica had walked up to me and held me down.

I lay there almost out of it and tried my best to look around the room, my eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark at this point and I could make out shelves with masks on them...that's when it hit me and I knew where I was.

They had carried me into the Parts and Service room.

I once again tried to fight away from the robots only to have them push me harder into the table, I didn't know what else to do at this moment...so I cried...tears running down my cheeks as my life flashed before my eyes.

"Someone help!" I yelled as loud as my failing, tear-filled voice would allow...I knew no one was going to hear me but I hoped that someone would.

I heard Bonnie walking back towards the table, he was now carrying something just as big as he was...as I neared me I could just make out fur.

It was a costume...but it didn't look empty.

I started fighting again to get free but it just wouldn't work, every time I moved my shoulder would let out a tremendously sharp pain that was almost unbearable.

Chica and Foxy yanked me up into a sitting position as Freddy walked towards the table from out of the shadows.

He grabbed me and lifted me up like I was nothing as Bonnie held the costume up. Freddy and Foxy started shoving me into the costume as Chica stood and watched.

I could feel metal forcing itself into my skin and blood start pouring out from my wounds.

I screamed in pain and agony as I felt my bones breaking and my tendons tearing as the robots shoved me deeper and deeper into the suit.

My breathing was slowing down to the point where I wasn't getting any, my lungs had been punctured...I knew I was dying.

I started spitting blood as it filled my mouth, my whole body was filled with nothing but pain and agony as I sat there not able to move.

Freddy had walked away again before quickly returning with a Freddy mask, I was sitting there shaking not able to do anything but wait for death to take me.

I looked just behind Freddy because I didn't want him to be the last thing I saw before death and saw I mirror on the wall.

I didn't look anything like I knew I should have...

My dark brown hair was now replaced with bleach blond hair as a freckled faced twenty year old stared back at me.

That was the last thing I saw before the Freddy head was forced over mine crushing my skull in the process.

"It's me" Freddy said in a monotone voice as he had forced the mask over my head

* * *

I sat up in my bed once again covered in sweat as I felt around my body making sure everything was how it was supposed to be. It was.

I looked to the left at the mirror on my dresser and saw my dark brown hair had returned and the blonde freckle faced kid was gone.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down, tears tried forcing themselves out buy I managed to hold them back.

I looked over at my clock and saw it was now almost noon, I knew Amber should be here anytime so I wasn't going to go back to sleep...

I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water in my face to calm myself down before going into the living room to watch tv as I waited.

I sat on the couch with something I wasn't even paying attention to on the tv wondering where and the fuck these nightmares were coming from.

* * *

Phew, that was a long one to write but it has to be one of my favorites.

Again, Sorry about the delay between chapters but I am trying.

Hopefully I will have chapter 12 out sooner than these couple of chapters have been.


	12. Christmas Bonus

**Off the bat I just wanted to say that this chapter is NOT canon to the actual story.**

 **I Was originally going to publish this as a one shot story, but since it kinda takes place in the same universe as Mending a Broken Family, I decided to just publish it as a bonus chapter in this story.**

 **I'm currently working on the next actual chapter and hope to have it out by the end of the year.**

 **But anyways, thanks to everyone who has taken the time out of their day to read chapters when they are published and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

 **Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays and I look forward to whatever happens with this story in 2017!**

* * *

It was about a week till Christmas and Brent and Freddy were in the middle of doing some last minute Christmas decorating in the pizzeria.

"So...that secret Santa thing-" Brent started before trailing off

"Yes?" Freddy said curiously as he worked on hanging up some lights above the stage

"Who did you get?" Brent asked

"It wouldn't be secret Santa if I told you" Freddy replied

"I-I know, I'm just-" Brent was saying before trailing off again

"You're trying to figure out who got Toy Chica?" Freddy said curiously, Brent sighed

"You caught me" He said

"So I'm assuming you didn't get her?" Freddy asked, Brent shook his head

"No..." He said in disappointment

"That's too bad" Freddy said "Can you hand me another nail?" He asked, Brent nodded and grabbed nail before handing it up "Thanks" he said

"Yeah" Brent replied before getting lost in his thoughts again.

He was worried that Bonnie had gotten Toy Chica, he had given up hope of Foxy and Chica ever separating and had turned all of his attention to Toy Chica instead.

Brent was concerned that if Bonnie had gotten Toy Chica he would get her something that would lead to the two of them getting together and just the thought of that happening made Brent jealous.

"I'm sure everything will work out" He heard Freddy say breaking him out of his thoughts

"Yeah, I hope so" Brent muttered

"And that'll do it!" Freddy exclaimed as he finished hanging the last of the lights, Brent looked up and saw the multi-colored Christmas lights shining above the stage.

"L-looks good you guys" Chica said as she walked up and examined the lights, Freddy climbed down the ladder and looked at her

"I'm glad you think so, took a little while to get them all to stay up there" Freddy said before letting out a little chuckle

"I b-bet" Chica said "There's a p-pizza in the oven that will be done soon if the two of you would l-like some" she said, Brent and Freddy looked at each other before looking back at her

"Sounds good" Freddy said

"I think I'll pass" Brent said "Thanks for the offer but I think I'm just going to head back to the office" he continued before hopping off the stage and starting his walk back to the office.

Freddy and Chica watched him disappear out of the room before looking at each other.

"Is something wrong?" Chica asked

"He's worried about the secret Santa thing" Freddy replied "He wants to find out who got Toy Chica" he continued, Chica smiled

"I knew he had a c-crush on her!" She quietly exclaimed, getting very giddy in the process.

"Did you get her?" Freddy asked, Chica calmed down before shaking her head

"Unfortunately, no" Chica replied "But I would swap Brent in a heart beat if I did" she continued

"Me too" Freddy said

* * *

Brent was walking down the dim hallway to the office once again lost in thought.

He didn't know how Toy Chica felt about Bonnie, I mean, for all he knew they could secretly be dating already and all the worrying about the two of them getting together could be pointless.

Even if they weren't he didn't know how Toy Chica felt about Bonnie or himself, heck, there could be a possibility of her not liking either one of them.

All of these negative thoughts rushing through his mind during what was supposed to be the happiest season of the year just made things worse.

When he finally reached the office he saw that there was already someone in there, he walked in and saw Toy Chica sitting behind the desk on the computer.

She hadn't noticed he had even walked in until several seconds later, she finally looked up and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Brent" She said "I hope you don't mind me using the computer for a few minutes, there is something I wanted to check up on" she continued

"I-uh don't mind at all" Brent replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, he slowly walked the rest of the way into the office before leaning up against the wall next to the door.

Toy Chica sat behind the desk still doing whatever she was doing on the computer, the sound of the keyboard being typed on filled the somewhat quite office.

Toy Chica looked up from the computer again and saw Brent standing against the wall by the door and staring at that black and white tiled floor, she thought he looked like he was really thinking about something.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I'll be out of your hair in just a minute" Toy Chica said finally causing Brent to look up

"No no no, you're not intruding" Brent said "I'm just...thinking is all" he continued, his voice lowering as he did "You can take as long as you need" he finished before looking back down, Toy Chica kept her eyes on him for several seconds before saying anything else

"I know it's probably none of my business, but what's on your mind?" She asked "It's better to talk to someone about your problems than to keep them bottled inside" she continued, Brent let out a little chuckle and shook his head, not looking up from the floor as he did.

"It's dumb" He replied

"I bet it's not" Toy Chica said

"Just trying to figure something out is all" Brent said, Toy Chica continued to stare at Brent for several seconds really wishing that he would tell her what was wrong.

She didn't want to pry if he didn't want to talk about it, so she decided to just go back what she had been doing on the computer.

"Well, I hope you get everything figured out" She said, Brent nodded

"Yeah, me too" He muttered as he slowly looked up at the animatronic chicken as she typed away on the computer.

* * *

It had been several days since Brent had talked to Freddy, and in all the time that had passed he still couldn't get the question out of his mind of Who got Toy Chica for secret Santa?

He was walking around the very busy mall, people walking around shoulder to shoulder doing very last minute Christmas shopping...it was only two days away.

Brent himself had pretty much finished the small amount of shopping he had to do weeks ago, taking care of Amber, his parents, sister, and his animatronic friend he had gotten in the secret Santa drawing.

But he felt like there was one more thing he needed, it had been sitting in the window display of one of the small stores in the mall and there was something telling him he needed to buy it.

He stood outside the store staring at the object within, people nudging passed him and walking in front of him as he did.

Everyone had agreed on only getting the person they drew something, meaning one gift for everybody, and he didn't want to show up with two gifts even though he knew Foxy was going to get Chica something regardless of rather or not he actually pulled her.

Brent continued to stare at the object on the other side of window with the thought of what could happen if he got.

Maybe Toy Chica would really like it, maybe it would lead to the thing that Brent's had on his mind for the longest time, the thing that he can't help but think about everytime he's in the pizzeria.

He stood there and closed his eyes tight trying to figure out what he should do, he didn't want anyone to be mad at him for not following the rules that they made but really wanted to get Toy Chica a gift.

"*sigh* screw it" Brent finally said before squeezing his way through the crowed and into the store.

After getting what he needed and waiting in line for almost an hour to pay for it he finally made his way back out into the crowded mall.

"I hope she likes it" he said to himself as he stared down at the bag in his hand.

* * *

It was now Christmas Eve night, technically Christmas morning seeing as how it was almost three, Brent was sitting alone in the office of the pizzeria with his gift for Cheek hiding next to his legs behind the desk.

He didn't really want to be there on Christmas Eve, god knows why Mr. Fazbear was making him work.

He had already given his parents their presents, they had promised not to open them until the morning even though he tried to talk them into opening them early.

And he and Amber had exchanged gifts early too, he had bought her this really expensive jacket that she had been eyeing but acted like she hadn't...but he knew she was.

She loved it like he knew she would.

She told him that he didn't have too do that but he knew he did.

And she bought him a nice cologne set and a new wallet because she knew he needed a new one.

She said she felt bad considering she knew she spent a lot less on him than he did her, but he reassured her that it was no problem and he loved what she had gotten for him.

So with those taken care of and his secret Santa gift in the pile of gifts out in the dining hall, the only one he had left to worry about was what he had bought Toy Chica.

He knew that if he was going to give it to her it had to be in private if the others weren't going to find out, he was still worried about them getting mad at him if they did.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned back in his chair, once again getting lost in his thoughts.

"Are you ok?" He heard a voice ask, Brent opened his eyes and sat up and saw Toy Chica standing in the large open doorway of the office.

"Yeah, I'm good" Brent replied

"I was just going to see if you were going to stay and open presents with us in the morning or if you were just going to take yours and leave when your shift is over" Toy Chica said "I mean I can understand if you want to leave as soon as you can, it is Christmas after all" she continued

"I'm going to hang around, I don't have anything better to do" Brent replied, Toy Chica was confused about this

"You don't have family or something you want to go see?" She asked, Brent shrugged

"I saw everyone that I have to see today, I'll probably stop by my parents house or something after I leave just to see if they liked those gifts I got them" he replied, Toy Chica nodded.

"I bet they'll like them" She said

"Hope so" Brent said

After, an awkward silence filled the room as the two continued to stand...and sit...there.

Brent was trying to decide if he should give Toy Chica her gift now, or wait until after they open gifts in the morning.

As he thought he saw Chica starting to uncomfortably shift as she continued to stand in the doorway.

"Why don't you sit, I could use the company" He said getting Chica's attention, she gave him a small smile and grabbed the empty chair in the corner before dragging it towards the desk and sitting down.

"So...are you ok?" She asked, Brent nodded

"Yeah, I'm good" he replied "Why do you ask?" He asked

"It's just...you've seem like you've had a lot on your mind lately" Toy Chica replied, Brent just smiled a little before looking down at the bag placed next to his feet.

"Yeah, I have, but I have everything figured out...I think" He said "Oh, and I like your bib" he continued changing the subject, Toy Chica looked down at her new Christmas bib she was wearing.

It was white with a green-tinseled boarder, big red and green letters spelling out "Merry Christmas!" and tiny gingerbread men and candy canes in place of the confetti pieces.

"Thank you, Mr. Fazbear ordered us new stuff so we could, in his words, be more ''festive''" Toy Chica said, Brent nodded

"That's cool" He said

"He got me some new...um...panties too" Toy Chica said as she stood up to show Brent her new red panties, Brent blushed a deep shade of red.

"They're...uh...nice" he said as before looking back down towards the bag between next to his feet.

"Yeah, I think they're cute" Toy Chica said "Freddy has a new christmas top hat and bow-tie, and Bonnie has a new bow-tie" she continued

"That's cool, I'll have to check them out when I see them" Brent said, Chica gave a simple nod in response "So uh...do you guys get each other gifts every year?" He asked, Toy Chica shook her head in response

"This is the first year" She replied

"That's-" Brent was saying before being interrupted

"Hey, we're getting ready to open gifts, if you two would like to join us" Freddy said as he walked into view, he was wearing an old looking Santa hat in place of his top hat that he usually wore.

"We're coming, thanks, Freddy" Brent said, Freddy nodded before heading back off down the hallway

"Why do they want to open gifts at three in the morning?" Brent asked, Chica shrugged "Ok then" he continued before standing up from his chair, Chica did the same before the two took off down the dimly lit hallway towards the dining hall where the tree with the presents was.

Once they reached the dining hall, they saw everyone was already gathered around the tree.

Brent noticed the red hat with the green stripe that Toy Freddy was now wearing and the candy cane colored bow tie that Toy Bonnie was wearing.

As they neared the tree is when they got Freddy's attention...

"Glad you two made it" He said causing almost everyone else to turn and look at them, once he caught Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie's glances he stayed back behind Toy Chica.

"They agreed not to try and stuff you tonight" Toy Chica whispered when she realized what Brent was thinking

"Having to survive them for so long after telling them a million times that I'm not an endoskeleton without its costume, it's hard to trust what they'll say" Brent said

"It'll be ok, trust me" Toy Chica said, Brent reluctantly took her word for it as they made their way towards the rest of the group

"*Chuckles* Merry Christmas, Mr. Endo!" Toy Freddy happily exclaimed

"Uh...Merry Christmas" Brent replied with an unsure smile

"How's 'bout we start passin' out tis loot" Foxy said as he looked at the small stack of presents around the tree

"Sure thing, Foxy" Freddy said as he went to grab a present "First one is for...Chica" he continued as he handed Chica the small wrapped box, Chica smiled as she took it

"Should we wait to open them until everyone has theirs?" She asked, Freddy thought about it a minute before nodding

"Guess that may be the right thing to do" Freddy said "I'll pass them out as fast as I can" he continued "Next one is for...Toy Freddy" he said as he went to hand Toy Freddy the wrapped gift

"Thank you!" Toy Freddy happily exclaimed as he grabbed the box, Freddy nodded

"Foxy..." Freddy said as he handed Foxy his gift "And Bonnie" he said before handing the one armed Bonnie his gift "Toy Chica..." He finally said before handing her her gift.

With how crudely wrapped it was Brent's fear was a reality, her gift was from Bonnie...

As Freddy handed Toy Chica her gift, Brent caught Bonnie watching Toy Chica take it.

"Brent..." Freddy said as he went to hand Brent his gift, Brent was too distracted looking at Bonnie that he didn't even hear Freddy "Brent..." He repeated still not getting his attention

"Brent?" Toy Chica said as she touched Brent's shoulder, he visibly jumped as his eyes quickly shifted from Bonnie to Toy Chica

"Huh?" He said curiously, Toy Chica pointed towards Freddy who was standing there with a gift in his hands staring at Brent in confusion

"Are you alright?" Freddy asked, Brent nodded as he reached for the gift.

"Yeah, I'm good" he said, Freddy nodded as he handed off the gift.

After, Brent sat there in silence until Freddy handed off the last gift.

"And last but not least is...mine" Freddy said as he picked up the last gift "Well, now that everyone has one, we can get to opening them" he continued, after he said that everyone started pulling the wrapping paper or pulling out of a bag whatever they had gotten.

Brent was opening his, but he would glance towards Toy Chica every so often to find out how good of a gift Bonnie got her.

Once she pulled the wrapping paper off she gasped when she saw what was hiding underneath it...

What she had in her hands was a small framed painting of Toy Chica standing front and center on a large stage with a microphone in her hand, the painting was framed in a glittery pink frame with a small cupcake in the bottom right hand corner.

She sat there staring at the painting in awe, before looking up and seeing Bonnie glancing at her...she knew the gift was from him so she gave him a warm smile.

Brent sat there shoulders sagged before sighing as he finished unwrapping his gift, once he got the paper off he saw it was in a box.

Once he opened the box he froze when he saw what was inside of it...it was a Pikachu Gameboy color...

Brent had one of those when he was a kid but made the mistake of taking it to the park when he was a kid and someone stole it, it was his favorite thing when he was a kid and he was heartbroken when it happened.

He sat there staring at the Gameboy speechless before realizing that there was only one animatronic he had told the story to...it was Toy Chica.

Brent slowly looked up and saw her sitting there waiting for a reaction from him, she smiled at him when he looked up at her.

"I-I" Brent stuttered before looking back down at the Gameboy in his hand, that's when he stood up "I...have to go back to the office for something" he continued before quickly walking off, everyone sat there staring at him as he did.

Toy Chica sat there worried that he didn't like the gift she got him, she stood up next and followed after him.

"Where ye goin', lass?" Foxy asked

"Make sure Brent is ok" Toy Chica replied before disappearing down the dimly lit hallway once again.

Once she disappeared out of sight, Bonnie looked over to where she was sitting and saw she had left the framed painting behind, he looked down towards the floor when he saw it.

* * *

Brent quickly walked into the office and sat himself back down in his chair still looking at the Gameboy in his hand, it obviously wasn't his original, but just holding one again brought back so many memories from when he had his original.

All of the long car rides playing Pokémon Gold, Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, and Donkey Kong Country, being so proud of owning it, taking it to school to show his friends, he even remembers the day he got it.

He sat there reflecting on the past when he heard a voice...

"Do you like it?" The voice asked, Brent looked up and saw Toy Chica standing in the doorway

"Chica, I-I love it" he replied "These things are expensive, how did you afford to get this?" He asked

"It doesn't matter" Toy Chica replied as she slowly walked towards the desk "The only thing that matters is that you're happy with it" she continued, Brent smiled at her

"I don't know how I can repay you for this" He said, Toy Chica shook her head

"You don't, it's a gift, you're not supposed to pay someone back for a gift" She said, Brent slowly nodded a couple times before looking down towards his feet and seeing his present for Toy Chica still resting on the floor under the desk.

"I kinda did a little" Brent said before pulling the present out from underneath "I know we were only supposed to get the person we pulled a present, but I couldn't NOT got you one" he continued before sliding the present across the desk towards her.

Toy Chica looked at the nicely wrapped box in front of her before slowly picking it up.

"Brent..." She said softly

"You've done a lot for me, breaking the rules is worth it for you" He said causing Chica to smile "Go ahead, open it" he continued, Chica once again looked back down at the present before she slowly started ripping the paper off of it.

Once she got enough off, she saw the present was in a white box.

She slowly opened the box and smiled at what she saw, she quickly glanced back up to Brent before pulling the item out of the box.

It was a cupcake, it was very similar to the cupcake she holds on stage except it didn't have eyes. Toy Chica looked over the item before looking back at Brent.

"Open it" He said, once he said that she noticed the item indeed opened.

She slowly lifted the top part up and a soothing tune started playing (Promise - Kyoto Music Box Ensemble...look it up...it really is a nice little music box song) the song made her start to tear up.

But what officially brought the water works was when she saw that placed in a small holding on the inside of the top of the box was a picture of her and Brent.

Freddy had taken it during their Halloween party a couple months prior, Brent didn't care too much for the picture but he knew Toy Chica liked it.

She looked up at him as tears rolled down her cheek, she quickly walked around the desk and pulled Brent into a hug.

He stood there motionless for several seconds before wrapping his arms around her, completing the embrace.

The two stood there for several minutes wrapped in each others embrace before finally breaking the hug, Brent wiped some of the tear stains off of Chica's face before she started talking.

"I love it" She sniffled, Brent smiled at her

"I'm glad" he replied

"Thank you so much" Toy Chica said before once again hugging Brent, he didn't mind at all.

"It wasn't a problem" Brent replied, once again hugging her back.

After several more seconds of holding the embrace they once again broke it.

"Lets go let the others know that everything is alright" Brent said, Toy Chica nodded before wiping a few remaining tears off of her face

"That's a good idea" She said before the two started back towards the dining hall.

Once they made it back they immediately caught everyone's attention...

"Are you two alright?" Freddy asked, Brent nodded

"Yeah, we're great" He replied before smiling at Toy Chica who was smiling back

"Looks like someone's underneath the mistletoe!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed before pointing to the mistletoe hanging above where Brent and Toy Chica were currently standing.

They both looked at Toy Bonnie before looking above them to see that the rabbit was correct, they looked back down at each other blushing as their eyes met.

They stood there awkwardly for several seconds before Toy Chica clutched the top of Brent's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, Brent stood there motionless as he and Toy Chica kissed for several seconds.

Everyone else was standing there grinning and whistling except for Bonnie who was shaking his head.

Once the two broke the kiss Toy Chica immediately walked off towards the kitchen with a blush so bad that you would have thought she was a tomato.

Brent on the other hand stood there motionless with bright red-burning cheeks, as everyone else continued to stare at him.

After almost two minutes of just standing there he finally said something...

"M-merry C-Christmas" He managed to say causing everyone else to laugh.

He was glad that everything worked out for him, but continued to wonder where things were going to go from that point on.

But he knew...everything would work out.


	13. Punished

The room was dark, no one knew what time of the day it was.

"D-don't you t-think we s-should tell him?" A staticky voice asked

"No, we'll just scare him away" Another voice started "That was in the past, it wasn't us" it continued

"I tink he'll find out eventually" Another voice said

"He might, but until then...we leave it alone" The voice from earlier replied.

* * *

(POV: Brent)

I was still sitting on my couch waiting for Amber to show up, I looked over at the stack of files she had left the other day.

"All of those people..." I muttered to myself before shaking my head and looking back towards the tv, I honestly didn't even want to think about that stuff right now.

I flipped through the channels trying to find something at least kinda entertaining enough to watch, I eventually stopped on a news channel...because what the hell...and let it play even though I wasn't even paying attention to it.

I groaned loudly and leaned my head back as images of Daniel hitting Amber started to flash in my head again, all they did was made me angry.

That son of a bitch, I had never trusted him. I constantly told Amber she needed to leave him, but she thought that the last time was going to be the last time...it wasn't.

*Knock Knock Knock*

I finally heard a knock on my door breaking me from my thoughts, I jumped up and quickly made my way to the door.

As I opened it Amber burst in, she looked...mad.

"Amber I-" I started but was quickly cut off

"-Brent, you can't just show up to my work and cause a scene like that!" Amber exclaimed "My boss stayed on my ass all day after you left and threatened to fire me if it happened again!" She continued, I shook my head as I pushed the door closed

"I caused a scene?!" I started "You didn't tell me that Daniel hit you again, I had to find out by stopping to get a goddamn glass of water!" I continued

"I told you to stop worrying about Daniel and I!" Amber exclaimed

"What, and sit back and do nothing as he beats you?!" I asked "Not do anything until after he kills you?!" I continued "That's not happening" I finished

"You need to stop worrying about me and my relationship!" Amber exclaimed "It has nothing to do with you and it never did!" She continued, that comment annoyed me...

"You're joking, right?" I said curiously, she stood there staring at me with that same angry expression on her face she had when she got there "Who has been here for you every time you've needed someone to talk to, huh?!" I exclaimed "Calling me at three in the morning because you couldn't sleep, ME...that's who?!" I continued "You don't tell me this has nothing to do with my while I've been standing here watching you be beat and haven't done ANYTHING about it because you've told me not to!" I finished, after I finished Ambers angry expression softened just a little bit

"Brent..." She started, I shook my head stopping her

"No, Amber, I lay in bed worrying about you all of the time...wondering if you're going to make it through the night or if I'm going to get a call the next morning with someone telling me that you were murdered" I admitted before looking down "I worry about you, I do. Hearing these stories about Daniel and seeing what he does to you, it...it eats me inside" I continued "I want to help you, I want to get you away from that. Amber, you deserve so much better than that...and you know you do" I finished, at this point a glanced back up at Amber, every bit of anger she once had had vanished and been replaced with a teary-eyed look of sadness.

I made my way over to her before pulling her into a hug, she clasped the back of my shirt as she cried into my shoulder.

"I-I *sniffle* don't know what to do!" Amber cried

"Amber, you need to leave him" I told her as I rubbed her back

"H-he won't let me!" She exclaimed "He'll just h-h-hit *sniffle* me again!" She continued, I slowly shook my head

"No he won't, Amber, I won't let him" I said before breaking the hug so I could look her in the face "I promise you, I won't let him hurt you anymore" I continued, tears continued to slide their way down Ambers cheeks as I pulled her back into a hug.

After several more minutes of hugging her and rubbing her back she finally calmed down enough to want to break the hug...

"Will you help me?" She asked, I nodded

"Of course I will" I replied before lifting my hand up to her cheek so I could wipe the remaining tears off of her face "Don't cry anymore, we're going to take care of this" I continued, Amber sniffled again before nodding

"Thank you" she said, I shook my head

"You don't have to thank me for this" I said, she just stood there staring at me "Now, lets go break up with you're...boyfriend" I continued, Amber nodded

"Wait, I'll have nowhere to stay" She said

"Yeah you will, you can stay here with me" I said

"Brent, I don't want to intrude" She said

"You won't be, I promise" I said, she gave me an unsure look before nodding again "Now, lets go get some of your stuff" I continued before motioning her to follow.

* * *

We pulled up into the parking lot of Amber and Daniel's apartment, I looked over at Amber and saw the terrified look on her face.

"I-I don't know if I can do this" She said, I shook my head

"Amber, you have to" I said

"He's going to get mad...he can be dangerous when he's mad" She said "I-I don't want him to hurt you" she continued, I chuckled

"Let him try, I can be dangerous when I'm mad too" I said, I could still see that she was starting to get cold feet "Amber, I promise you I won't let him hurt you...not again" I continued, she gave me a small smile before looking down

"I believe you" She said, I smiled at her

"Ok, let's go" I said "We can make this trip fast, go in, tell Daniel its over, get your stuff, and we can be on our way" I continued as I climbed out of the truck.

"I don't think it's going to go like that" Amber said as we met in front of the truck

"If Daniel doesn't want his ass beat, it will" I said, that's when Amber stopped

"Brent, before we go in there you have to promise me something" She said, I nodded

"Ok, what is it?" I asked

"Promise me that you won't argue with him, you're just here to help me...if he asks" She replied

"If he starts running his mouth-" I started before she interrupted me

"If he starts on you, you can say something back, but don't start on him and get something bad started" she said, I nodded "You promise?" She said curiously

"I promise" I said

What I really wanted to do was go in there and beat his ass, maybe make him swallow some of his teeth, leave marks and bruises on him like he did Amber.

"Ok" She said "Thank you" she said as she took my hand, I nodded.

"Now how's about we go and get this taken care of" I said, I could still see Amber was a little scared about doing this, but she knew just as well as I did that it was necessary.

"Y-yeah" she said before looking up the flight of stairs leading to her and Daniel's apartment.

* * *

(POV: Toy Chica)

Freddy, Bonnie, and I had been doing our normal everyday routine, sing songs, play with kids, and I of course delivered pizzas to the tables.

But I couldn't help but notice, the whole day both Freddy and Bonnie have been giving me very...disapproving...looks, it was really weird.

I mean, I'm used to the customers staring at me, heck, we all are, but these looks were different, they were...intimidating.

After having a group of kids climbing on me while I was trying to deliver a pizza to its table, I decided to take a break for a minute.

When no one was paying attention, I walked into the hallway leading towards the office before sneaking into one of the empty party rooms.

I sighed in relief as I walked to one of the tables and sat down, finally able to sit down for five minutes.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, before opening them again and almost jumping out of my suit.

"*Eeeekkkk*!" I exclaimed as Freddy and Bonnie stood in front of me

"You're not supposed to be in here Chica" Freddy said in his cheery tone

"I'm...sorry, Freddy...I just wanted to take a break" I said, Freddy shook his head...

"You broke the rules, you know what happens when you break the rules!" He said, when he said that I thought my servos were going to lock up

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked

"Bonnie told me that you broke the rules this morning!" Freddy replied

"What? N-no I didn't" I said

"Lying is bad, Chica" Bonnie piped up "Freddy, she needs to be put in time out!" He continued

"I think you're right, Bonnie!" Freddy exclaimed.

(POV: No One)

The two of them quickly started to approach Toy Chica, she tried to get up and run but Toy Freddy grabbed her arm and slammed her down on the table.

"Let me go!" Toy Chica yelled as she struggled

"Bonnie, she's still not playing by the rules!" Toy Freddy exclaimed, as he said that Toy Bonnie walked up and kept her in a pushed down position against the table.

"Someone h-*mphh*!" Toy Chica tried screaming again but Toy Bonnie forced her beak closed, she continued to try and struggle but it didn't work.

Toy Freddy had once again walked up behind her...

"There's always punishment for breaking the rules, Chica!" Toy Freddy said before lifting up his hand and spanking Toy Chica as hard as he could, she let out a muffled cry as he did.

"I think she needs another, Freddy" Toy Bonnie said in his cheery voice

"I think you're right, Bonnie!" Toy Freddy exclaimed before rearing his hand back and once again spanking Toy Chica as hard as he could, she let out another muffled cry.

Toy Bonnie continued to hold Toy Chica down as oily tears rolled down her face, without any kind of warning, Toy Freddy reared his hand back for a third time and spanked Toy Chica again.

After, Toy Bonnie finally let her go and she slid down to the floor with oil stains covering her cheeks.

"Now I think you need to sit and think about what you've done" Toy Freddy said before grabbing Toy Chica and yanking her up off of the floor, she let out another cry as he did.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie dragged Toy Chica out of the party room and towards the Parts & Service room, when the got to the room they opened they door and threw her inside, startling the others as they did.

Chica landed on the floor with a hard and heavy thud...

"Now don't move a muscle until we come back and get you!" Toy Freddy exclaimed before he and Toy Bonnie excited the room, closing the door behind them and leaving it pitch black as it was before.

Chica lay on the floor, the only sound emanating from where her sniffles as she tried to choke her tears back.

Freddy sat up from his usual laying position and looked at the clearly distressed chicken.

"Chica?" He said curiously "What happened?" He asked, Toy Chica shakily sat up but didn't look at anyone of the four animatronics waiting for answer.

"F-Freddy...he *sniffle*...hit me for saving Brent" She lowly replied "He said I broke the rules" she continued, hearing that angered Freddy

"He put his hands on you?" Freddy asked angrily

"Y-yes" Toy Chica replied "Him and Bonnie both" she continued

"Isn't tere still people out tere?" Foxy asked, Toy Chica nodded

"T-t-they hit you infront of t-those p-p-people?" Chica asked

"No. I needed a minute to myself, I went into one of the party rooms and they followed me" Toy Chica replied "T-they forced me up, held me against the table, a-and-" she continued before stopping as she choked back more tears "-And Freddy...s-spanked me" she finished, the four animatronics listening were all outraged by this

"T-t-that's terrible" Chica said, disgust in her voice

"I tink tonight, I'm goin' ta have'a talk wit' those two" Foxy said

"You and me both" Freddy said "We can't let them get away with that" he continued "And we won't" he said in a tone that surprised the others.

* * *

Next chapters gonna be'a good one! Stay tuned!


	14. The Breakup

Amber and I had reached her apartment, she pulled her keys out of her purse and started sticking them in the lock when she froze.

I put my hand on her shoulder causing her to look at me, I gave her a reassuring smile when she did.

She gave me an unsure smile back before twisting the keys in the lock, sound of the door unlocking and opening up was the only sound heard at that moment.

Amber slowly walked in, with me following behind her.

There was no sign of Daniel yet, though.

I closed the door behind me as I followed Amber through the small hallway to her living room, there was still no sign of Daniel.

"Is he even here?" I asked, Amber nodded

"Yeah, his car is here" she replied as she looked around the living room before walking into the the kitchen, leaving me standing alone.

I started to look around the living room, it was definitely neat. Amber probably did all of the cleaning though.

As I was looking around I heard a moan in the distance, I immediately as I looked in the direction it came from.

"What the hell?" I said curiously as I walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms, the moaning got louder and louder the closer I got to the door at the very end of the hall...

That was Amber and Daniel's bedroom...

I carefully pressed my ear to the door to make sure what I was hearing was actually real...it was.

"Brent?" I heard Amber say, I looked back down the hallway and saw her standing in the living room staring at me

"Amber..." I said quietly before shaking my head, she started making her way down the hallway but stopped when she heard the moan.

She looked up at me, who was still standing there not knowing what to do.

She quickly continued her pace to the door before throwing it open...

Daniel quickly covered himself up, but he wasn't alone...

There was a blonde girl in the bed with him, she looked like she was around the same age as Amber...

"Daniel?! What the hell!" Amber exclaimed

"A-Amber, you're home!" Daniel said in surprise before noticing me standing behind her "What the hell is he doing here?" He asked

"No! What the hell is she doing here?!" Amber asked rhetorically as she pointed to the blonde

"Look, Amber, she means nothing!" Daniel exclaimed

"Hey!" The blonde yelled

"Shut up, bitch!" Daniel exclaimed looking back at her with a glare as he did

"I'm out of her" The blonde said as she climbed out of bed wrapped in the sheet and gathered her clothes, she was walking towards the door when she stopped "Go to hell, you pig" she said before walking out of the room, Daniel wasn't even paying her any mind

"So how long have you been cheating on me?!" Amber asked

"Baby, please, it's not what it looks like" Daniel replied as he approached her and put his hand on her shoulder, she quickly shook him off

"Don't "baby" me you son of'a bitch!" Amber exclaimed "You've been cheating on me?!" She continued "For how long?!" She asked

"Amber, it was an accident! I'm sor-" Daniel was replying before being cut off

"No! Daniel, I'm tired of all of this!" Amber exclaimed "I'm tired of being beat every time you're mad!" She continued

"I-I already apologized for all of that, I thought it was behind us?!" Daniel exclaimed, Amber shook her head

"Look at me! I'm covered in bruises!" She replied "We'll never get over this!" She continued

"So what are you saying, Amber?!" Daniel asked

"I'm saying we're done!" Amber replied as she stormed towards the closet to get her briefcase

"What do you mean 'done'?" Daniel asked in shock

"What I just said! DONE!" Amber replied as she grabbed her suitcase and started packing her things, Daniel jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed his pants to put on.

I stood there not know what to say or do as I watched the argument. Amber told me not to step in unless I absolutely had to...so I wasn't.

Daniel walked over to Amber and grabbed her shoulders...

"Baby, please let me explain" Daniel said, Amber shrugged Daniels hands off of her as she continued to pack

"There's nothing to explain" She started "I'm tired of being hit and apparently you've already moved on anyway" she continued, Daniel shook his head

"No, please, Amber" He said

"No!" Amber exclaimed "I don't want to hear it! WE...ARE...OVER!" She turned around and yelled in Daniels face, he stood there in shock not know what to say.

Amber grabbed her suitcase and went to the dresser next to get as much of her clothes as she could. As she nudged passed Daniel, his eyes rolled over to me. An angry expression formed on his face.

"You're behind this, aren't you?!" Daniel exclaimed

"No, I'm not" I replied "You are" I continued, that response irritated Daniel even more as he started to approach me

"Things were fine until she got YOU involved!" He exclaimed

"No they weren't!" I exclaimed "YOU BEAT HER!" I continued "It's about time she leaves your ass" I finished, Daniel walked up to me and got in my face, I sure as hell wasn't backing down.

"That's none of your business!" Daniel yelled, Amber quickly walked up and tried to get in the middle of us

"Daniel! Back up!" She yelled

"Dude, I suggest you get out of my face" I said, not taking my eyes off of Daniel.

"Fuck you" Daniel replied as he shoved me backwards, I caught my balance and immediately got back in Daniels face

"Don't put your hands on me!" I yelled, Amber was trying to keep me away from him

"Get the fuck out of my apartment!" Daniel yelled

"I'll leave as soon as Amber has her stuff ready" I said

"She isn't going anywhere" Daniel said

"To hell I'm not" Amber said as she turned around to face Daniel "I told you, we're done" she continued, Daniel immediately turned his glare from me to Amber

"You don't disrespect me like that!" Daniel yelled as he reared his hand back and slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor.

That was it, that's what caused me to snap...

I ran and tackled Daniel down to the floor and immediately started whaling on him

"You don't touch her!" I yelled as I repeatedly punched him across the face.

Daniel lay there trying to cover his face, before finally getting enough strength to roll over on top of me and start punching me in the face as hard as he could.

Shot after shot after shot connecting painfully to my face. After three or four more hard strikes, my world started spinning, the only thing I could taste was blood in my mouth.

Once Daniel thought I had had enough, he stood up and turned back towards Amber, who was still trying to rub the pain of the slap off of her face.

"Your turn" Daniel said as he walked towards her, Amber slowly started backing away from him as he continued to walk closer to her.

I dizzily managed to look up and see him closing in on her. Seeing the scared look on her face gave me enough strength to somehow manage to pull myself to my feet.

Amber had hit her back on the wall, letting her know that there was nowhere else for her to go. Daniel had reached her, and started raising his hand to strike her again when I ran up behind him and punched him in the back of his head as hard as I could sending him crashing back down to the floor.

He groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head, I stuck my arm out to Amber, who at this point was shaken up.

"Get your stuff and lets go" I said, Amber nodded as she took my hand and I pulled her to her feet.

She went back to her suitcase and quickly started shoving as much of her belongings into it as she could. I stood there staring at Daniel, making sure he didn't try anything else.

After Amber got her suitcases stuffed, she grabbed them and turned towards me...

"I'm ready" She said in a somewhat shaky voice, I nodded as I walked over to her

"Let me help" I said as I reached for one of her bags

"I got it" She said as she walked passed me towards the bedroom door "Lets just go" she continued as she disappeared out of the bedroom.

I started following when I heard Daniel stirring, I was going to ignore him until he said something...

"You'll pay for this" He said in a threatening voice, I shook my head without turning back towards him and continued my way out of the bedroom "You're going to wish you hadn't of fucked up my relationship!" He yelled

"I didn't fuck anything up, you did" I replied without looking back, I didn't see the vicious glare I was reviving from him.

I followed Amber out the front door and closed it behind me as we made our way back down to my truck.

Once we got to my truck, I helped Amber load her stuff into the back before we climbed in.

We sat there in silence for almost a minute before a finally decided to say something...

"Are you ok?" I asked her, she continued to look down

"I don't know" She replied before finally looking up at me "You're bleeding" she continued, I nodded as I felt my busted lip

"Yeah, yeah I am" I said "There's some napkins in the glovebox" I continued as I pointed to the glove compartment in front of Amber, she opened it up and pulled out a small pile of crumpled up fast food restaurant napkins.

She lay them in her lap before grabbing one and carefully pressing it against my lip, I flinched as she did.

"Sorry" She apologized, I waved it off

"It's fine" I said, she sat there and held the napkin to my lip as we made eye contact.

"I didn't want you to fight him" Amber said

"He hit you, he had it coming" I replied

"Brent, he almost beat your face in" Amber said, I shook my head

"No, he's lucky I didn't beat his in" I said, Amber didn't say anything in response.

She slowly pulled the napkin away from my lip, I again felt a little sting. After, she grabbed a clean one and once again slowly placed it on my lip.

When she looked away from me to get another napkin, is when I noticed the forming bruise from where Daniel hit her, on her cheek.

"Amber, your cheek" I said as I slowly lifted my hand to her bruised cheek, she gave a small flinch when I placed my hand on it

"I'll be ok, it's not like it's anything new" She said, I shook my head

"You shouldn't have to be used to this kind of treatment" I said, she stayed silent as a couple more tears managed to escape her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and tried to calm herself down.

"I-I know" She said as she looked away from me, I sighed

"Lets get back to the apartment and get you some ice" I said as I started up the truck "I think you could probably use some sleep too, to get your mind off of this for at least a little while" I continued, I could see Amber nod, she still didn't turn to look at me though.

I knew I needed some rest too...because I had to work tonight.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay for this chapter, it kinda got pushed towards the side when I was working on the last couple chapters of Total Drama Showdown.

Now, I know I said this when Total Drama Fazbear ended...but, now that Showdown is over hopefully HOPEFULLY I will be able to get chapters out at a faster rate instead of just one chapter every month and a half.

But, regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!


	15. Stubborn

I had woken up to my alarm going off. I had taken a nap on my couch after Amber and I got back, because I told her she could take my bed.

And man, that couch is uncomfortable. I stood up, instantly feeling a tingling sensation in my back. I cracked it to try and relieve the pain, even a little bit.

After, I had to sneak into my bedroom to get my uniform. Amber was asleep and I didn't want to wake her.

After I managed to tiptoe into my room, only stopping when the annoying floor creaked, and grab my uniform, I quickly threw it on and headed out.

I was hungry but didn't bother stopping at the kitchen to try and find something to eat, considering my kitchen was so bare of food, bugs wouldn't even be able to find crumbs.

I was honestly hoping that maybe Chica would offer to make pizza again. I had to admit, for an animatronic, she made the most amazing pizza I had ever tasted in my entire life. Which is surprising considering usually kids pizza restaurants pizza usually tasted like cooked cardboard.

I pushed the thought of food to the back of my mind as I climbed into my truck and took off down the dark road.

As I drove, I looked into my rearview mirror and saw my swollen lip and my now blackened left eye standing out from the reflection that I was used to seeing.

The longer I stared at myself, the more and more angry I started getting as clips of what had happened earlier in the day started playing in my head.

God damn Daniel. I had never liked him. There was just something about him that pissed me off from the day I met him. And when I had found out that he was beating Amber, that...that's what made me want to go over to his apartment and beat his face in.

And what I was looking at in the mirror...what I had to show from the confrontation I had with him...it just made me more mad than I already was.

The drive seemed to pass faster than it usually did. I guess me being distracted the whole time helped.

I pulled into the dark parking lot, like usual, parked, and hopped out of my truck.

On my way into the pizzeria, I noticed the car that was parked there the other night was there parked in the same spot again. And this time...someone was in it.

For some reason, a chill ran down my spine when I noticed whoever was in the car, staring at me. I quickly rushed in side and locked the door behind me, so worried about the person in their car, that I forgot about the animatronics inside that have been trying to kill me the last three days.

I walked my usual route, across the dark dining area, making sure to avoid any kind of contact with the animatronics on stage, into and down the dimly lit hallway and into the office.

Once inside, I made my way to the paper cluttered desk, and sat down in the squeaky old desk chair so I could finally begin my shift.

The first thing I did was check the cameras. I picked up the tablets and started scrolling through, to make sure no one had moved yet. Surprisingly, no one had.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I laid the tablet back onto the desk and leaned back in my chair, my eyes glancing down the dark hallway.

I sat there lost in my thoughts for several minutes, until I heard my stomach, once again, loudly growl.

At this point, I was honestly hoping Chica would show up soon. I know it would probably be a dick move to ask her to make me something to eat, but I was starving. And there was no way in hell, unless I had Freddy or Foxy with me, that I was wondering across the dark pizzeria to find the kitchen, especially after what that mangled white fox did to Jason.

I almost threw up at the thought of what happened to him. Yeah, he was a douche. But no one deserves to die like that. I knew I should have just sent him on his way after I found him, but I didn't. And now he's dead, and that was something I was going to have to live with.

I quickly shook the thought off. The last thing I needed right now was getting sick over something that I couldn't change.

I picked up the tablet and once again started checking the cameras to see where everyone was.

Toy Freddy was the only one left on the stage, that meant Toy Bonnie was on the loose somewhere, that also meant that hopefully Toy Chica was on here way to the office. The mangled pile animatronic was still lying on the floor in Kids Cove, and the balloon kid was still standing in his spot in the game area.

I was happy that the mangled one hadn't moved yet. The others creeped me out, obviously, but there was just something about that particular one that made me feel very...weird.

I continued flipping through the cameras again, when I stopped on the Parts & Service camera. Freddy wasn't lying down like he usually was and you could actually see Foxy on the camera. Usually, he was in a position so he was out of view.

They were talking about something, but what? Eventually, Foxy looked up and eyed the camera. He motioned to Freddy, who did the same thing.

Freddy gave a thumbs up at the camera, I had to admit, it made me chuckle.

I eventually turned the tablet off and laid it back down onto the desk. I leaned back in the chair and sat in pure silence as I went back to staring down the hallway.

(POV: Freddy)

I sat up, the room was dark, like usual. I looked around and saw Bonnie sitting in the same spot, in the same position he's usually in. Foxy and Chica were leaned up against each other on the far wall. Foxy liked it because it was out of camera view so whoever was unlucky to play security that week, couldn't see him.

Toy Chica had been in here earlier, she was in here for awhile until one of the workers came looking for her and dragged her back out into the showroom.

As I sat up, my old joints making that ever so familiar creaking sound, I remembered back to what Toy Chica had told us that Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie did to her. I growled.

We might just be animatronics, but Toy Chica is still a women. And the way Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie put their hands on her, is inexcusable and unacceptable.

I didn't want to wake the others up, but Foxy said he wanted to be with me when I confronted the toys.

"Foxy" I quietly called, he stirred, but still didn't wake up "Foxy" I called a little louder, this time the fox opened his eyes and glanced at me

"Mornin' already, boss?" He asked in a tired voice

"It's after close, we have to do this now" I replied, he knew immediately what I was talking about.

Foxy nodded before looking back at the still sleeping Chica. He didn't want to wake her up, so he gently tried to lift her head up off of his shoulder.

He managed to get her up, he was trying to balance her so she didn't fall, when she woke up, her tired velvet eyes falling him.

"F-foxy?" She said curiously as she sat up straight

"I'm sorry, didn' mean ta wake ye" Foxy replied, Chica glanced from Foxy over to me

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked back at Foxy

"Freddy 'n I 'er goin' ta talk to ta toys 'bout what tay did ta Toy Chica" Foxy replied

"F-Foxy, I know you g-g-guys are mad about what t-t-they did, but are you s-s-sure...c-confronting them is a g-good idea?" Chica asked "I m-mean, what if it b-becomes more t-than a t-t- talk? Y-you guys are in n-no condition to f-f-fight them" she continued

"Hopefully it won't come to that, but if it does, it does" I replied

"Aye, I might be ole', but tere is no way I'm gettin' me ass kicked by a bunch 'o pansy's like ta toys" Foxy said

"Like I said, hopefully it won't come down to that. I'm not looking for a fight, I just want to talk to them" I said, Chica nodded

"O-ok, just b-be c-careful" She said, Foxy and I nodded

"I promise ye, we will be" Foxy said before kissing Chica's forehead and climbing to his feet "So, ye best know tat if anyone of tem gets outta line towards me, I ain't gonna stand back 'n take it" he continued

"I know, Foxy. But like I said, hopefully it won't come to that" I replied, as I was in the middle of talking, Foxy looked passed me towards the ceiling "What is it?" I asked

"Ta lights on" Foxy said as he pointed towards the camera, I turned around and saw the red light on the camera. The light only came on when the camera was being viewed from the tablet.

I figured it was Brent, so I gave the camera a thumbs up. The red light stayed on for several more seconds before finally going off.

"Alright, Foxy, you ready?" I asked as I looked back at Foxy, he nodded

"I've been waitin' on ye" Foxy replied, we were getting ready to walk out the door when I stopped and looked at Bonnie, who must've woken up during our conversation, because he was looking up at us.

"Bonnie, do you want to come with us?" I asked, he slowly shook his head before using his one hand to point over at Chica

"You want to stay and make sure nothing happens to her?" I said curiously, Bonnie nodded

"Thank ye, I appreciate it, lad" Foxy said, Bonnie looked away from him, which I thought was kind of weird

"Alright, Bonnie, you two stay put then" I said as I turned back towards the door and pulled it opened "We'll be back" I continued before stepping out into the dark hallway, Foxy followed me out before closing the door back behind us "Now to find Toy Freddy and Bonnie" I said

"Where do ye tink tey are?" Foxy asked

"Don't know, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll still be on the stage" I replied

"I'll follow ye" Foxy said, I nodded before starting off towards the showroom.

It wasn't too far away from Parts & Service, just down a small hallway and through a doorway. Once we got into the showroom, we walked over to the stage and saw that it was bare of any animatronics.

"They aren't here" I said

"Tey must be roamin' 'round somewhere" Foxy said, I stood there thinking of rooms they might be hiding in, when the office and Brent popped into my mind

"We should probably go check on Brent, they might be in or near the office" I said, Foxy nodded

After, Foxy and I headed back towards the hallway leading to the office.

We walked down the dark hallway, the only sounds being heard were Foxy's bare metal feet smacking against the tiled floor, every step he took, and the sound of the creaky old gears and joints within our torn and tattered suits.

As we neared the office, we saw Toy Freddy standing in the doorway, staring at Brent. Foxy and I quickened our pace.

(POV: No One)

Brent was sitting motionless in the old desk chair, with the smelly Freddy mask on. The heat under the mask causing Brent's dark brown bangs to stick to his forehead as sweat ran down his face.

Toy Freddy had been standing there staring at him for almost two minutes now. Brent didn't even dare to breath, in fear of Toy Freddy will realize that he was actually the guard.

"Are you sure you haven't seen Mr. Naked Endo?!" Toy Freddy's loud Bullwinkle-esque, staticky voice boomed out, Brent ever so slightly shook his head, hoping Toy Freddy would take that as a good enough answer and walk away.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice as that caused Brent to breath out a small sigh of relief.

Freddy and Foxy walked in passed Toy Freddy and stood between him and Brent.

"No! I'm just looking for Mr. Naked Endo!" You Freddy replied in his cheery tone

"He ain't here" Foxy said "So ye best get goin' ta look somewhere else" he continued, annoyance and anger towards the bear obvious in his voice

"Maybe Bonnie found him!" Toy Freddy exclaimed before quickly wadding his way back down the hallway, Freddy and Foxy watched him disappear into the dark before turning to face Brent.

Brent was in the middle of taking the Freddy mask off when he did.

"You can't imagine how happy I am that you two showed up. He wouldn't leave" Brent said as he picked the tablet up to wind the music box

"We were actually looking for him and Toy Bonnie" Freddy said

"Why?" Brent asked, Freddy and Foxy glanced at each other

"Has Toy Chica been here?" Freddy asked as he looked back at Brent, Brent shook his head

"No. Was hoping she would show up though, was going to see if maybe she would make another one of the awesome pizzas of hers" He replied

"When did ye have her pizza?" Foxy asked

"That's not important right now, Foxy" Freddy replied as he gave the fox a quick glance

"Is something wrong?" Brent asked

"Yeah" Freddy replied "Earlier this afternoon, we were in Parts & Service sleeping when Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie burst through the door and threw Toy Chica inside" he continued, a surprised look grew on Brent's face

"Ta poor lassy told us tat those two landlubbers beat her before tossing her into ta room with his" Foxy added, now Brent's face grew from surprised to angry

"Are you serious?!" He asked, almost a little too loud

"Yes, we are" Freddy replied "We were looking for Freddy and Bonnie so we could talk to them about it" he continued, Brent shook his head

"Those assholes have been in here tonight, Chica hasn't though" He said "I haven't even been able to find her on the cameras" he continued

"N' ye checked all ta rooms?" Foxy asked, Brent nodded

"About a dozen times each already, I've been having to keep an eye on Freddy, Bonnie, and that mangled thing" He replied "Do you guys know where she could be?" He asked, Freddy and Foxy looked at each other

"There are only two rooms in this place that don't have cameras" Freddy replied as he looked back at Brent "The bathrooms" he continued

"So you think she might be hiding in one of those?" Brent asked

"More than likely" Freddy replied

"We have to find her and make sure she's ok" Brent said as he stood up from his seat

"No, no. You aren't going anywhere" Freddy started as he stuck his big paw out "It's too dangerous for you out there, you need to stay put" he continued, Brent shook his head

"Stay put while you and Foxy go get into a robot boxing match with those other clowns?" He asked "No way, I can at least go find Toy Chica" he continued, Freddy and Foxy looked at each other

"What 'bout ta music box?" Foxy asked

"I'll bring the tablet with me" Brent replied as he picked the tablet up

"Brent-" Freddy started before being quickly interrupted

"Look, it's as dangerous for me in here as it is out there" Brent started "There aren't even any doors on this office, I have just as good of a chance as dying in here as I do in one of the bathrooms" he continued "And besides, I've managed to take care of myself so far. I'll be ok" he finished

"You sure are stubborn" Freddy said

"I know, my best friend tells me the same thing" Brent replied

"Oh, Mr. Naked Endo?!" Toy Bonnie's voice called from behind Freddy and Foxy causing Brent to quickly look

The blue rabbit was standing in the doorway of the office with that big, stupid, buck tooth smile of his...

"I found you!" He exclaimed

"Fuck" Brent said as he slowly backed up.

* * *

Ok, for those of you still reading, I apologize for the looooong delay in between chapters. I have had this chapter on the backburner for awhile as my main focus has been on Total Drama Before Fazbear and the over 17,000 word chapter of Total Drama Showdown I published a few weeks back.

I've been saying for awhile that I hope to get more chapters out than what I have been for the past year, and I do mean that...eventually.

I already have the next chapter started, but I have no idea when it will be finished or published.


	16. I Owe You

Freddy and Foxy quickly shot around, standing in front of Brent protectively.

"Come on, Mr. Naked Endo! We have to get you dressed!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as he started walking forward

"I suggest you stop, right now" Freddy said as he lifted his paw to keep Bonnie back

"I can't stop! I have to get Mr. Naked Endo dressed!" Toy Bonnie replied as he took more steps forward

"If ye don' want'ta lose'a leg, stop walkin' " Foxy said as he raised his hook.

Brent continued to back up until he backed into the desk. He was watching intently as Freddy and Foxy tried to keep Toy Bonnie back.

"He's breakkkking the rulllleeeessss" Toy Bonnie said, his voice growing distorted as he did. Freddy and Foxy glanced at each other confused before looking back at him.

"We'll take care of him, you go back to the stage" Freddy said

"I can't do that! Freddy wants me to make sure Mr. Naked Endo gets dressed!" Toy Bonnie replied

"I'm Freddy" Freddy said, Toy Bonnie shook his head

"No you aren't, silly! I just saw Freddy!" He exclaimed

As Freddy and Foxy argued with Toy Bonnie, Brent looked around the room before spotting the vents.

Tiptoeing, he slowly made his way to and into the left side vent that he and Toy Chica had used to get away from The Puppet the previous night.

He quickly crawled through it and popped out in the Party Room at the other end. Once he stood up, he took a deep breath before looking around the darkened room.

They hadn't really done much cleaning before they closed up for the night. The white tablecloths with their red, blue, green, and yellow confetti designs were crinkled and halfway pulled off of the tables, and all the random colored party hats lay randomly about. Most of which were on the floor, if they were lucky enough to still be on the tables, they were thrown about.

"They need a janitor" Brent muttered to himself

"Mr. Naked Endo got away!" Brent heard Toy Bonnie exclaim, he quickly ducked down and slid through some of the chairs and underneath one of the nearby tables.

He stiffened his breaths as he listened to what was going on nearby.

"If you would have just listened to us, he wouldn't have" Freddy said

"So good luck explainin' ta Freddy tat ye lost ta Naked Endo" Foxy said

"I know he's hear! We have to look for him!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed before his heavy metal footsteps could be heard walking back down the dark hallway.

Brent breathed out a small sigh of relief when he walked passed the doorway to the Party Room he was currently hiding in.

"Where did Brent go?" Foxy asked

"He had to have snuck out through one of the vents" Freddy replied as they started walking back down the hallway.

Brent slowly and quietly pushed the chairs out of his way and climbed out from underneath the table. He was lucky enough to where none of the chairs he had to move, made a loud scraping noise against the floor.

After he was back to his feet, he quickly made his way towards the door of Party Room. He peaked his head out just enough to where he could see down the hallway, at the very end of the hallway turning to enter the showroom were Freddy and Foxy.

Brent guessed they figured he was alright and they decided to just go and confront the toys.

Brent was fine with that considering it would keep Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie off of his back while he went and looked for Toy Chica. He quickly looked both ways again before heading out into the hallway.

* * *

(POV: Bonnie)

"She...she's just so...beautiful. She always has been" I thought to myself as I glanced at Chica, who was sitting against the same wall her and Foxy usually sit against, with her eyes closed.

It doesn't matter that she is missing her hands, she has a stutter because of her voice box, or the fact that her head was separated at her beak so much you could see through it. She was, is, and always will be the most beautiful girl in the world.

"D-do y-you t-t-think they're alright?" Chica asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I replied the only way I could, by nodding.

There was a part of me deep, deep down that was hoping a fight would break out and one of them would end Foxy. I've never felt so much...anger towards the fox before, especially considering he's never done any physical harm to me. And I feel bad for even thinking such awful thoughts, but I do.

"I-I really hope t-t-that a fight d-doesn't break o-o-out" Chica said, once again interrupting me from my thoughts. I nodded again, even though I did hope a fight broke out.

Foxy just...he took Chica from me. He knew I liked her...no...loved her, but that didn't stop him from sweeping in and stealing her right out from underneath me.

The more I think about him, the more angry I get. I've never wished anything bad on anyone before, not even the toys...and they replaced us. But Foxy...he's different. He stole the love of my life.

Without realizing it, I began to ball my fist in anger. It's a good thing I don't have a face, because if I did Chica would obviously be able to tell something was wrong.

"I t-think we s-s-should go see w-what's up" Chica said causing me to finally relax my hand, I shook my head "B-Bonnie, they m-m-might need our h-help" she continued, worry in her staticky voice, I once again shook my head.

They told us to stay put, so that's what I intended on doing. I didn't really feel like sticking my neck out for Foxy even if they were in trouble. Freddy I'd help, but I knew he was capable enough to take care of himself.

"I-if you d-don't want to g-g-go that's fine, b-but I'm g-g-going" Chica said as she slowly rose to her feet. I started shaking my head at her again, but she ignored me.

She started making her way to the door, that's when I knew I had to stop her.

Using every bit of power I had left in my old, creaking body, I rose to my feet. Once I was up, I walked over to Chica and grabbed her shoulder. She stopped and turned around to look at me.

"S-so you d-decided to c-c-come?" Chica asked, I shook my head before pointing back over to where she had been sitting "B-B-Bonnie, I already t-told you, I'm g-going to s-s-see if everything is a-alright" she continued.

Chica was stubborn, I knew that. But I wasn't about to let her risk going out there and the toys finishing the job in turning her into a pile of lifeless scrap metal. I pointed at the door again before shaking my head, hoping that by some miracle, Chica would finally listen to me.

Moments like this is when I really got frustrated that I couldn't talk anymore. Things would have been so much easier if I didn't have to point and shake my head when I wanted to say something.

"I-I'm going" Chica said, I would have yelled in frustration if I could.

That's when I finally gave up trying to talk her out of it. I pointed at myself, then her, then the door. After, I stepped in front of Chica before slowly pulling the door open. I peaked out into the hallway before stepping out and motioning her to follow behind.

* * *

(POV: Brent)

I had decided to take the more safe approach (Probably) and jump from Party Room to Party Room instead of running straight down the hallway. I just wanted to make sure none of the Toys snuck up on me. I figured at this point most of them, if not all of them, were probably in the show room. But again, I couldn't risk not being on my toes.

I was currently in Party Room 2, the first party room on the right just outside of the office. I peaked out the doorway to make sure the hallway was empty before quickly dashing into Party Room 4 right next door.

I leaned up against the wall to check the music box, it still had a good enough wind on it that I wasn't going to have to worry about it for a few more minutes.

After, I peaked out into the dark hallway again, still seeing that it was empty before running into Party Room 3 across the hall.

I stood with my back to the wall in Party Room 3, trying to catch my breath a little before going for the bathrooms. My heart was racing. I mean, I had done stuff like this before, but for some reason, it just felt like there was more on the line tonight.

I peaked out into the hallway again, seeing that it was still empty. I slowly stepped back out into the hallway, trying to be as quite as I possibly could be. The last thing I needed was to make noise and attract an animatronic.

There were no more party rooms, so jumping from room to room and staying hidden wasn't an option anymore. It was a good thing the bathrooms were just up ahead.

I very carefully made my way down the dark hallway. The small shimmer of glow coming from the office at the end of the hall wasn't much help at this point.

My shoes weren't doing too much to help me either. With almost every step I made, they would make a clicking sound against the hard tiled floor. And in a pizzeria as quite as this one, that wasn't a good thing.

As I started nearing the bathroom, I started to hear what sounded like a radio frequency. It was very staticky, but loud. I knew I had heard that noise before...

That's when it hit me...

Mangle...

The same Mangle that bit into and tore a piece of Jason's skull off...

I froze dead in my tracks when I saw it rounding the corner into the hallway, that static sound becoming more apparent as she did.

"I-I-*Bzzz* s-s-*Bzzz*-see yo-*Bzz*-u!" Mangle exclaimed in her almost inaudible voice as she quickly started crawling her way across the ceiling.

I wanted to scream, but I quickly came to the realization that if I did, I would just put an even bigger target on my back. I turned around to run back to the office but froze when I saw a giant floating golden Freddy head in front of the opening, it was the head of the golden Freddy from the nightmare I had two days into this job. I froze in place as I stared at the head.

"What the fuck?" I said in shock, I quickly blinked to make sure I wasn't going fucking crazy, which at this point was a very good possibility, but when I reopened my eyes, the head was gone.

I stood there confused as fuck, until I remembered the reason I turned to run back to the office. I quickly turned around and saw Mangle swing down from the ceiling, fangs bared.

My life flashed before my eyes as I realized that after somehow surviving three nights at this fucking place, I was about to die the same way Jason did, all because my dumb ass has too big of a heart.

I squeezed my eyes closed tight as I waited for Mangle to sink her teeth into my skull. I waited and waited and waited, but nothing ever came. No pain, no stinging feeling, no blood gushing down my forehead, nothing. I could still hear the radio frequency noise so I knew she was still in front of me.

I slowly began to open my eyes and saw the reason nothing happened. There was a large purple furred arm in my face. The arm took Mangle's bit so I didn't have to.

I looked over and saw Bonnie standing there staring at Mangle, Chica was behind him.

Bonnie yanked his arm out of Mangle's mouth before swinging at her causing her to let out an almost inaudible yelp before retreating back down the hallway.

After she was gone, Bonnie started examining his arm. Even more of his purple fur was gone, and there was a lot of oil leaking down it.

I looked down at the puddle of oil forming on floor.

"G-gosh, B-B-Bonnie. You're h-h-hurt" Chica said worriedly as she carefully took Bonnie's arm and started looking over it

"You saved me" I said getting both Bonnie and Chica's attention "Thank you" I continued, Bonnie replied with a single nod

"B-Brent, w-what are you d-doing o-o-out of the office?" Chica asked

"Trying to find Toy Chica. I need to see if she's ok" I replied

"Y-you shouldn't b-be w-w-wandering the h-hallways alone" Chica said

"Yeah, I know. I've already had to argue with Freddy about it" I said

"H-he's just l-l-looking out for you" Chica said, I nodded

"Yeah, *Sigh* I know he is" I said as I looked down, watching the continuous oil drips add themselves to the already large puddle on the floor "Bonnie, we need to get your arm to stop leaking" I said as he looked back up at the rabbit, Bonnie nodded again.

"S-she bit into o-o-one of his o-oil tubes" Chica said

"Can we patch it?" I asked, Chica nodded "W-we can, but w-we have to work f-f-fast. If he l-loses too m-much oil, h-his arm w-will stop w-working" she continued before looking back at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry" I said, I honestly really did feel bad that Bonnie got hurt protecting me. I owed him for it.

"I-I'm going to n-need y-your help p-patching his wound" Chica said as she reminded me she didn't have any hands, I nodded.

"Just tell me where whatever we need to seal his wound is" I said, Chica nodded before starting to lead Bonnie back to Parts & Services. I followed behind.

As I followed them, I noticed something I hadn't before. This was the first time I had actually seen Bonnie standing up since I met him. And he was huge! Freddy is huge and Bonnie looks like he is a few inches shorter than him. But his ears, his ears added an extra fifteen inches to his height, and they weren't even standing up straight! Making him look even bigger than Freddy.

I pushed Bonnie's height aside, as I followed him and Chica into the Parts & Service room.

"T-there is a s-s-small repair k-kit on o-one of the s-shelves" Chica said, I nodded before making my way over to the old rusted rack of shelves in the far corner of the room. It was too dark over there to really see anything, so I used the tablet as a light source.

I pushed aside a few loose Endoskeleton parts and moved a couple costume pieces before finally finding the small dark green tool box that Chica had mentioned. I grabbed it and quickly walked back over to her and Bonnie.

"What now?" I asked

"T-there should be s-some e-electrical tape in t-t-there" Chica replied, I opened the box and dug around in it before finally finding the small roll of tape

"Alright, got it" I said as I pulled it out and showed it to her

"Ok. N-now you need to s-s-seal up the o-oil tube w-with it" Chica said, I nodded before taking Bonnie's arm so I could get a better look. At this point, what little bit of purple fur he had left on it, was drenched in oil. Again, I felt a strong sense of guilt run through me.

"Man, I'm sorry, Bonnie" I apologized again, once he again he responded with a nod.

To the best of my ability, I bit off a large piece of tape, held the broken tube shut with my finger, and wrapped the tape around the hole to seal it off. After, I wrapped a couple more pieces around it just to make sure it held.

By the time I was done, my hands and the sleeves of my uniform were covered in oil. But I didn't make a big deal out of it considering it was my fault that Bonnie even got hurt.

"Well, I think I did kind of good in sealing it up" I said as I looked over Bonnie's arm.

Chica looked over it herself before saying anything...

"It l-looks g-good. Y-you did g-good" Chica said before giving me the best smile she could.

"Yeah, but still, if it wasn't for me that wouldn't have happened to begin with" I said

"D-don't beat y-yourself u-up. B-Bonnie is ok" Chica said

"I know, I know. And I'm glad. But...still" I said, Chica used one of her stubs to awkwardly pat me on the back.

Bonnie tood there watching before lifting his arm and pointing at me. I was confused at first, before I realized he was pointing at my face. Chica looked at me again to see what Bonnie was pointing at.

"W-what happened t-to your f-face?" Chica asked

"I-uh, got into a fight with someone earlier. It's no big deal" I replied, even though it was tough to tell how an animatronic was feeling, I could tell Chica was still worried about it.

"A-are you s-sure?" She said curiously, I nodded

"Yeah, I'm...ok" I said

"A-aright, if you s-say so" Chica said.

I was kinda relieved she dropped the topic. I didn't want to have to get into everything that happened with Daniel.

"Oh-uh, hey. I still have to find Toy Chica" I said, Chica nodded

"W-we'll take you t-to the r-restrooms" She said

"I mean, you guys kinda already did. They're just right outside the door" I said

"I k-know, but I d-don't want M-Mangle to a-almost get a-ahold of y-you again" Chica replied, I didn't argue. Having them as 'bodyguards' was probably a good idea anyways considering Mangle isn't the only thing out there trying to kill me.

"Fine, fine. You win" I said as I put my hands up in surrender "I'll let you two be my bodyguards" I continued with a small grin. Trying to change the mood was a necessity right now.

"Y-you didn't r-r-really have a choice" Chica replied, again giving me the best smile she could.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" I replied before turning towards the door, on my way though, I stopped and looked at the tablet.

"What's w-wrong?" Chica asked

"Gonna rewind the music box before we head out" I said as I quickly flipped to the Prize Corner camera and rewound the music box. It was a good thing I did, too. It was about to stop, and that was the last thing I needed right now. After, I continued my way to the door with Bonnie and Chica still behind me.

Once I got to the door, I slowly opened it and peaked out into the hallway to make sure no one was out there. Luckily, no one was. Once I saw it was clear, I stepped out with Bonnie and Chica close behind me.

The bathrooms were only a few feet away from the Parts & Service room, so it's not like I had too far of a walk to make.

Once I got outside the women's restroom, I stopped and turned towards Bonnie and Chica.

"Alright, I figure she's probably in here" I said, the two nodded

"G-go check" Chica said "We're g-going t-to find F-Foxy and Freddy" she continued, I nodded.

"Alright" I said before turning, pushing the door open to the ladies restroom, and walking in.

I mean sure, I knew there weren't going to be any ladies in there using it. But I still felt very awkward being in there. Even after hours.

The lights were off so it was almost pitch black in there. Once again, I used the tablet as a light source as I shone it around the room.

"Chica?" I said curiously as I looked around, I didn't hear anything at first, but after a minute, I heard a noise come from one of the stalls "Chica, is that you?" I said curiously, the door for the stall at the very end of the bathroom opened and Toy Chica walked out of it.

"H-hey. What are you doing in here?" She asked

"Looking for you" I replied "Freddy and Foxy told me what happened. Are you alright?" I asked, Chica looked down before rubbing her left wrist.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" She replied, I walked up to her to check her out. Tossing the tablet onto the nearby sink counter as I did.

I looked at her face first, thinking about the bruises that Daniel left on Amber's because of the way he hit her. After, I started looking at her arm. After not seeing anything on her arms, one at a time, I carefully took her hands and started looking them over, that's when I noticed a crack in her wrist.

"Chica" I said sympathetically as I looked at her wrist, I looked at her and saw her sad eyes looking down towards the floor.

"It's my fault. I broke the rules, Freddy and Bonnie were just-" Chica was saying before I cut her off

"No! Don't you dare blame this on yourself. You're the victim, not the offender" I said sternly. I didn't like when Amber blamed herself for what Daniel did to her, and I wasn't going to stand here and let Toy Chica do the same.

"I-I-" Chica stuttered before stopping as she glanced up at me before quickly looking back down.

"Chica, look at me, please" I said, Chica continued to look down before slowly looking up at me "Listen, I-" I was saying before being interrupted

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" She asked as she finally noticed my busted lip and my black eye.

"I got in a fight earlier. I'm fine" I replied, she slowly and shakily lifted her hand up to my face and slowly moved it so she could get a better look.

"Who did this?! I'll kill them?!" Chica exclaimed, I had to admit, her all the sudden motherly tone was hilarious.

"Chica, I'm fine. Don't worry" I said

"Someone hurt you" Chica said, I smiled and nodded

"I know. But I'm more worried about you right now" I replied. I couldn't tell, but it looked like she blushed when I said that. I kinda just played it off though.

Here next move surprised me...

She quickly threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I stood there, arms at my side, for several seconds before slowly hugging her back.

"Thank you for caring. No one has ever cared about me before" She said quietly in my ear. That just made me feel bad.

"Well, someone does now" I replied back, I mean it was the truth. Her, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were one of the only reasons I actually continued to come back to this place. If it wasn't for them, I would have quit after my first night...if I even lived through my first night.

After several seconds, we finally broke the hug. Chica actually had somewhat of a small smile on her face. As I moved my hands back to my side, I remembered that they were still covered in oil from when I fixed Bonnie.

"Shit. My hands" I said as I showed Chica my oil covered hands "If I got any on you, I'll wash it off" I said as I made my way to the sink and started trying to wash it off

"What happened?" Chica asked

"Uh, long story short. Bonnie saved me from Mangle and doing so hurt his arm, so I fixed it for him" I replied as I continued to run my hands under the running water.

"Is he alright?" Chica asked, I nodded

"Yeah, if that electrical tape keeps that hole closed he is" I replied

"It's good that he was there when he was" Chica said

"Yeah, I know. I've already added him to the list of people I owe for making sure I haven't died yet" I replied as I finally turned the sink off and walked over to get some paper towels. The water had gotten most of the oil off, but my hands were still somewhat stained.

"You're on my list" Chica said

"What list?" I asked

"My 'I owe you' list" Chica replied

"For what?" I asked

"For helping me with Bonnie and Freddy last night" Chica replied, I smiled at her

"Chica, it was no big-" I was saying before being interrupted.

*CRASH*

Chica and I went wide eyed as we looked at each other.

"What was that?" She asked

"I don't know, but we have to go make sure everything is alright" I replied as I started walking to the door with Chica behind me.

* * *

Two chapters in a month?! That's a new record for this story!

I still have a lot of ideas I want to get to here, including a few of those *Clears Throat*...lemons I promised. But, unless I start updating more than once a month, it'll take me the rest of the year to get there.

So hopefully I can keep up the trend of updating more than once a month.


	17. Confrontation

Foxy and I were standing in the office trying to protect Brent from Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie kept trying to get past us until he finally stopped and looked passed us.

"Mr. Naked Endo got away!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed, Foxy and I turned around only to see Brent had vanished.

"If you would have just listened to us, he wouldn't have" I said as Foxy and I turned back to face him.

"So good luck explainin' ta Freddy tat ye lost ta Naked Endo" Foxy said

"I know he's here! We have to look for him!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed before quickly turning and exiting the office.

Foxy and I stood there and watched him walk down the hallway before Foxy finally spoke.

"Where did Brent go?" Foxy asked

"He had to have snuck out through one of the vents" I replied as we started walking back down the hallway.

"Ta lads smart. Here's hopin' he makes it to ta bathrooms witout gettin' caught by somethin' " Foxy said, I nodded.

I knew he was right, Brent is smart, but I was still worried that he would end up getting caught by something. And that's the last thing I wanted to happen. I know the bathrooms are just down the hall from the office, but in terms of this place, that's a long walk with a perfect opportunity for one of the toys to strike.

I was really hoping that Foxy and I could keep them distracted long enough to where Brent could get to where he needed to go.

"He'll be fine" I said confidently "We just need to keep the toys away from the hallway long enough to where he can get to the bathrooms" I continued, Foxy nodded.

"I'm assumin' tey're all in ta showroom, at least, tats what I'm hopin' " He said

"Me too, Foxy. Me too" I said as we finally turned the corner of the hallway and walked to the small door leading to the showroom.

I could already see that Toy Freddy was on the stage, there was still no sign of Toy Bonnie, though.

"Freddy is on the stage" I said, Foxy looked over at him and saw him standing in his same static pose that he usually stood in.

"What 'bout bunny boy?" Foxy asked as we stood there and looked around the darkened room.

"I don't see him. Maybe he's in the kitchen" I replied "Only thing I know, is we need to find him and get him and Freddy together. I want both of them to hear what I have to say" I continued, a small amount of anger was in my voice. Usually, I was able to control it, I needed to, I knew the others still looked to me as a leader, even though we were in the shape we're in. I needed to stay levelheaded, if not for myself, at least for them.

But the fact that two large, male animatronics, obviously overpowered, beat, and threw around a smaller, female animatronic, that was too far.

Toy Chica and I weren't exactly best friends, but it still made my oil boil just thinking about it. It would be no different if we were mortal enemy's, it's still unacceptable.

"What do we do, Capt'n?" Foxy asked

"We check the kitchen" I replied, Foxy nodded before we started walking towards the kitchen.

We tried our best not to disturb Toy Freddy. I didn't want him waking up and leaving the stage before we could find Toy Bonnie.

The showroom was dark, just like the rest of the building, but it wasn't hard for us to maneuver around in the dark. We couldn't see as well as we could in a lit up room, but we could still see a whole lot better than a human could trying to walk through a dark room without a flashlight.

We finally made it to the kitchen, we pushed through the large black door and stepped inside. We couldn't see anything at first, but finally, we saw a pair of eyes in the back corner by the freezer.

"Tat him?" Foxy asked

"I'm assuming" I replied

"Only one way ta find out" Foxy said before stepping forward "Bonnie?" He said curiously.

"Hey, friends!" Bonnie exclaimed before stepping forward

"Look, uh-Freddy sent us in here to tell you that he wants to talk to you about something" I said, hoping he would fall for it

"About what?" Bonnie asked as he tilted his head

"Don't know, he just said he needs to see you right away" I replied, Bonnie stood there a minute before nodding.

"Ok! Thank you!" He exclaimed before walking past us and out the kitchen door.

Foxy and I watched as the kitchen door came to a stop, before I finally followed the rabbit out.

"They said you needed me, Freddy!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed in his usual, overly happy voice. It really did get annoying after awhile.

"Who said that, Bonnie?" Toy Freddy asked as he looked at the rabbit.

"We did" I said as Foxy and I walked up, getting both Toys' attention.

"I didn't say that! That's a lie. And you know lying is against the ruleeeessss!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as he looked at me, he started taking a step forward on the stage when Foxy put his hand up.

"Cool it 'n don' move off ta stage if ye know what's good fer ye" Foxy said, I glanced at him.

"Calm down, Foxy" I said, he nodded "Look, I just want to talk to the two of you about what you did to Toy Chica. That's all" I said as I looked back at the bear and the rabbit staring at Foxy and I.

"Chica?! Chica's not here right now! She's looking for Mr. Naked Endo!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yes, she very well might be. But I'm talking about you two beating her and throwing her into the room with us earlier" I said

"Chica broke the rules! She had to punished!" Toy Freddy exclaimed, I shook my head.

"No, she didn't. You two had no right to put your hands on her the way you did" I said, feeling myself getting more and more worked up as I did.

"That's what happens when you break the rules!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

"Will ye stop sayin' tat?! I'm gettin' pretty damn annoyed hearin' it over 'n over again!" Foxy exclaimed.

"*Gasp* Freddy! He said a bad word!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as he looked back towards the bear on the stage.

"You aren't allowed to say those words here!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as he looked at Foxy "I think you need a time out!" He continued as he slowly started climbing off of the stage.

Foxy raised his hook as Toy Freddy and Bonnie started to approach him.

"If ye two come any closer ta me, I will carve ye up!" Foxy exclaimed, I quickly jumped in between them to try and keep them apart.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!" I exclaimed.

"Breaking the rules can't go without being punished!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

"He said a bad word! That's not ok!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as the two tried to get past me to get to Foxy.

I knew I wasn't go to be able to block them forever, so I put my hands on their chests and shoved them back a little bit.

Toy Freddy stumbled, but finally managed to regain his balance before looking at me.

"That wasn't very nice of you!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed

"Pushing is not allowed!" Toy Freddy exclaimed "Now you have to be punished for breaking the rules, too!" He continued as the two started walking towards me.

"Tis is ridiculous!" Foxy exclaimed before jumping in front of me

"If ye plastic killin' machines don' wanna be cut up like 'a Thanksgivin' turkey, I suggest ye stop while yer ahead!" Foxy exclaimed as he once again raised his hook at the two.

"Threatening other people is also against the rules!" Toy Freddy exclaimed.

"If it's against the rules, then you two broke the rules when you threatened to punish us. You two also broke the 'Don't put your hands on others' rule when you beat Toy Chica" I said, Toy Freddy and Bonnie stopped and looked at each other before looking back at us.

"Rulebreaking calls for a proper punishment!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as he and Bonnie once again started walking towards us. I growled under my breath. I had had just about enough of their games.

"Enough!" I yelled causing the two toys to freeze "We just wanted to come out here and tell you how displeased we were about what you did to Toy Chica, and she's not even one of ours!" I exclaimed as I motioned at Foxy and myself "You don't put your hands on a women! I don't care who you are or what they did! It's unacceptable and disgusting! If anyone should be punished for breaking rules, it should be you two!" I finished before taking a few deep breaths.

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were frozen in place as they stared at me. Foxy stood there in silence, surprised himself. I had only ever raised my voice like that once, and that was years and years ago.

I stood there trying to calm myself down, when I looked over and saw Bonnie and Chica standing in the doorway leading into the showroom.

"I told you two to stay put" I said

"W-we were w-w-worried" Chica said

"Yelling at other people is rude and-" Toy Bonnie was saying before Foxy interrupted him.

"Oh, shut up already!" He yelled

"Telling someone to shut up is very rude" Toy Bonnie said, for the first time not yelling what he said.

"You two need a timeout to get rid of those sour attitudes!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as he and Bonnie stepped forward and grabbed Foxy's arm.

"F-Foxy!" Chica yelled

"Don't ye dare put yer hands on me!" Foxy exclaimed as he slashed Toy Bonnie's face with his hook. Toy Bonnie loosened his grip and stumbled backwards. Once he regained his balance, he placed a hand over the now very visible scratch on his face.

Toy Freddy quickly moved forward and tried to grab me but I took a quick step back as he did.

"I've already told you, I don't want this to turn into a fight" I said as I backed away from my toy counterpart.

"A fight?! This isn't a fight! I'm trying to take you to the time out room!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as he quickly tried to grab me again.

Chica tried to run over to Foxy, but Bonnie grabbed ahold of her before she could.

"H-hitting others is a-against the ruleeessss!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed, stuttering a few words as he did. He quickly went to grab at Foxy again, but Foxy moved out of the way.

"I told ye not ta put yer hands on me! I did it once 'n I ain't afraid ta do it again!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Y-you need a time out!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as he once again tried to grab at Foxy.

"Stop! I don't want to fight!" I yelled, trying to get Toy Freddy to stop.

"Once you're in the time out room, everything will be ok!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as he went to reach for me again, I stepped back again but ended up hitting the wall. Toy Freddy grabbed ahold of my arm and tried to start dragging me. That's when I had enough.

"I told you to stop!" I yelled as I shoved him away from me, he stumbled backwards trying to catch his balance, but ended up tripping over the leg of a chair and crashing hard against the hard tiled floor.

Everyone in the room froze as they stared over at Toy Freddy and I.

I was furious, I hadn't been that angry in a long time. A glare covered my face as I stared down at the bear on the floor.

I honestly didn't care too much for solving any situation with violence unless it was the only way out of the situation. Yes, I knew I probably could have gotten out of Toy Freddy's grasp without shoving him and causing him to trip and fall onto the floor. But part of me figured that he deserved it after what happened with Toy Chica.

"Are you guys ok?" A voice asked as it made its way into the room. I looked up and saw Brent and Toy Chica standing in the doorway next to Bonnie and Chica.

"M-Mr. Naked Endo!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as he slowly started to walk towards him. Foxy ran and grabbed his arm and pushed him backwards sending him into the stage.

"I ain't playin' games no more ye damn rabbit" Foxy said as he stood between Toy Bonnie and Brent.

"W-we need to get Mr. Naked Endo into his costume before he runs off again!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

Brent didn't really notice, but Bonnie stepped slightly in front of him after Toy Bonnie said that.

"Hitting others is agains the rules!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as he started climbing back to his feet, he didn't make it far before I put my foot on him and pushed him back down to the floor.

"You aren't getting up until you listen to me!" I said, Toy Freddy looked up at me as I forced my foot into his chest to keep him down on the floor "You are done putting your hands on Chica! Like I said, I don't care what you think she did or how many rules she breaks! If I catch you putting your hands on her again, I WILL make sure you end up in the scrap yard!" I said in the most menacing tone I could so he knew I was serious.

* * *

(POV: None)

Brent, Toy Chica, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie all stood there taken back by Freddy's sudden change in attitude. They watched as he forced Toy Freddy down to the floor with his foot.

Toy Bonnie was still trying to take advances towards Brent, but every time he did, Foxy would swing his hook at him causing Toy Bonnie to take steps back to avoid it.

Freddy finally lifted his foot off of Toy Freddy and walked back over to the others.

"Lets go" He said as he walked past them and back into the hallway, the others looked around at each other before following.

"Ye best not follow us if ye know what's good fer ye" Foxy said as he glared at Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie stood there with his usual buck toothed smile on his face as he watched Foxy back up into the hallway.

The group had walked back down the dark hallway and back into the office. Brent walked back behind the desk and plopped into his chair before leaning his head back, closing his eyes, and sighing.

"Ok..." He started as he looked back towards the group of animatronics standing around the office "...Now tell me what happened out there" he continued as he looked around.

"We tried being civil and talking, but they got psychical. I didn't want to fight them, but they left us no choice when they came at us" Freddy said as he crossed his arms.

"Those damned plastic pieces 'o scrap metal are lucky I didn't tear tere wires out 'n make em more useless tan tey already are" Foxy said angrily.

"Thank you for standing up for me" Toy Chica spoke as she looked at Freddy, he nodded as his angry look softened.

"You're welcome. They had no right to do what they did" He replied

"Yeah, I think I owe you guys even more than I already do for protecting me AGAIN" Brent said

"You shouldn't have been out there to begin with. But, I do have to respect the fact that you risked your life to make sure we were ok" Freddy said, Brent gave him a small smile.

"Of course. I wanted to make sure dumb and dumber and their misfit friends didn't get the jump on your old butts" Brent said jokingly as he grinned.

"Haha. I may be old, but I can still break some joints" Freddy replied in a defensive tone.

"I-I'm j-just glad you guys d-d-didn't get h-hurt" Chica said as she wrapped her arms around Foxy's left arm, he smiled at her.

"Told ye, love, I wasn't goin' ta let some impostors get ta jump on me" Foxy replied.

As Bonnie stood there watching, he clenched his fist again. Both jealousy and anger flowing through him.

"Bonnie, what happened to your arm?" Freddy asked getting the rabbit's attention, Bonnie looked down at his oil stained arm as Freddy approached him.

"He saved me" Brent started as he looked at the two "Mangle almost got me when I was on the way to the bathroom. Bonnie stuck his arm in the way before she could do the same thing to me that she did to Jason" he explained, Freddy glanced at him before looking back at Bonnie's arm.

"And you fixed it?" Freddy asked as he looked through the holes in Bonnie's fur to see the electrical tape around one of the oil tubes in his arm.

"Well, I mean, I did the best I could. I'm no expert when it comes to animatronic repair" Brent replied.

"You did enough to make sure he was ok, that's all that matters. Thank you for that" Freddy said, Brent nodded.

"I owed him. It was my fault anyways" He said

"S-stop blaming y-yourself. H-he's ok" Chica said.

After, everyone stood around in silence for several minutes, before Brent's loud, growling stomach broke it. Everyone looked over at him, trying to keep their laughter under control.

"You alright there, lad?" Foxy asked, Brent looked at him in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I-uh...haven't had anything to eat all day" He replied.

"Brent! Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone and made you a pizza" Toy Chica as she put her hands on her hips.

"Got caught up in everything. I guess I was so distracted with everything that happened, that I forgot I was even hungry" Brent replied as he shrugged.

"It's a little late now anyways. It's almost six" Freddy said as he looked up at the clock on the wall. The others looked up at the clock too and saw that he was right.

"I think I would still have time to make it if I ran and rushed to put it together" Toy Chica said as she got ready to race to the kitchen, Brent shook his head.

"No, no, it's ok. Don't rush, if I eat one of your pizzas, I want it to be as perfect and delicious as the last one" He said causing Toy Chica to blush "I'll just pick something cheap up on the way home" he continued.

"Fine, but I'm making you one when you get here for your shift tonight" Toy Chica said sternly, Brent smiled at her.

"I'll come nice and hungry then" He replied.

"We should probably be heading back to Parts & Service now" Freddy said "Alarm is about to go off, and I'm sure after the night you've had, you're going to want to get out of here as fast as you can" he continued as he looked at Brent.

"Naw, for you guys, I don't mind staying a little later" Brent replied, the others couldn't help but smile at him.

"We appreciate tat, lad. But Freddy be right, after what happened last night, ye deserve ta get outta here on time 'n head home ta get some rest" Foxy said, Brent nodded.

"Fine, if you guys insist" Brent said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Good, we'll see you tonight then" Freddy said, Brent nodded.

"Yeah...you will" He said, Freddy gave a small smile and a single nod before motioning the others to head back towards Parts & Service.

"Bye, B-Brent" Chica called as her and Foxy walked out of the office.

"Night, laddy" Foxy said.

"Night, guys" Brent replied back.

Brent watched as Bonnie followed the two down the hall before looking back at Freddy.

"Thank you...for helping Bonnie. They mean a lot to me, I don't know what I would have done if I lost one of them" Freddy said, Brent nodded.

"Freddy, it was no big deal. You guys have saved my life so many times that patching up Bonnie's arm doesn't even equal to the amount of debt I owe you guys" Brent replied.

"You don't owe us anything. We owe you" Freddy said with a smile before walking back down the hallway. Brent sat there watching with a smile of his own plastered on his face. He hadn't even realized that Toy Chica was still standing there.

He was interrupted when the chime for the morning bell started playing throughout the pizzeria.

"Well, looks like my shift is over" Brent said, finally noticing Toy Chica was still standing there, she nodded.

"Looks like it" She said before looking down towards her feet.

"Something wrong?" Brent asked as he gathered his things.

"No, no, it's just-thank you" Toy Chica replied as she looked back up at him "I know I've already said it, but I just want you to know" she continued, Brent smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Like I told the others, it was no big deal. You guys have done a lot for me, least I could do is try and return the favor" He said as he walked around his desk and over to her "Hey, you wanna walk me out?" He asked.

"I-I can" Chica replied, Brent smiled again.

"Cool" He replied before the two started walking down the hallway.

They stayed silent most of the trip, until they got back into the showroom and saw that both Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie had returned to their spots on the stage. That's when Brent noticed the giant scratch across Toy Bonnie's plastic, baby blue face.

"Shit" Brent cursed to himself when he noticed the scratch

"What?" Toy Chica asked

"The scratch on that assholes face. Fazbear is going to have a fucking cow and blame me for it" Brent replied.

"Maybe he won't notice" Chica said, Brent looked at her.

"He's going to notice" He replied.

"Well, don't worry too much about it. I'll try and find something to cover it up. Maybe there's some blue paint or something laying around here somewhere" Chica said, Brent nodded.

"Maybe" He said before the two continued their walk to the door.

"I mean, I know the rabbit deserved it, but it's going to be my ass dealing with the repercussions for it" Brent said before sighing.

"It'll be ok. Trust me like I trust you" Toy Chica said, Brent looked back at her with somewhat of a small smile.

"Alright. I will" He replied, Chica smiled back at him, the two stayed silent again for several seconds before Brent broke it "Anyways, I'm going to grab a biscuit or something then go home and get some sleep. I really need to check up on Amber" he said causing Chica to grow very curious.

Did Brent have a girlfriend that he had neglected to tell them, or most importantly her, about? She knew that it wasn't really any of her business even if he did. But she felt like she really wanted to ask him.

"O-ok" Chica said "I'll...see you tonight" she continued, getting lost in her own thoughts as she started to walk back towards the stage.

"See you tonight" Brent said back before walking out of the pizzeria and locking the door back behind him.

He sighed, finally being able to feel the fresh air and the morning sunlight hit him. After almost dying again, it really was something that he was starting to appreciate more.

Toy Chica had walked back to the stage and got back into her spot. But she still couldn't help but to wonder who this "Amber" was that Brent mentioned. She knew that Brent didn't know that she was starting to develop a crush on him, or if he even felt anything remotely close about her as she did about him. But she also couldn't help but feel the least bit jealous, even though she had only known Brent for four days.

And now she had to go through the whole day pretending everything was fine, even though she now had a million different thoughts rushing through her mind. Great.

* * *

And finally after three chapters, night 4 is finished!

I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!


	18. The Engineer

I decided to just head home after I left the pizzeria. I knew that Amber was off today so there was no point in stopping at Waffle House seeing as how she wasn't going to be there.

I decided to just run through the drive through at McDonald's and get a couple of biscuits because there is no way my stomach would stop its ridiculously loud growling without me putting something in it.

After I got my biscuits, I headed back to my apartment. I was honestly worried about how Amber was, especially after what happened yesterday.

I was worried I was going to pull into the parking lot and see douchebag Daniel's car in the parking lot, but luckily that wasn't the case.

I parked in my usual parking spot, Amber's car was parked two spots down from me. I was glad she was at least still here.

I climbed out of the car with my breakfast and headed inside, once I got outside my apartment, after fidgeting with the keys, I managed to get inside.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was Amber sitting on the couch watching something on tv.

"Hey" I said as I walked into the living room.

"Hey" Amber said as she looked at me.

"You're up early. And on your day off, too?" I said, Amber nodded.

"After sleeping most of the day yesterday and all through the night, I figured I should probably get up" Amber replied "How was work? You didn't almost get killed again did you?" She asked, I let out a small chuckle before scratching the back of my head "Brent?!" She exclaimed when she realized that, I indeed had almost gotten killed last night.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, honestly" I said trying to calm her down. I didn't need to almost die twice in less than six hours.

"You worry me, you know that?" Amber said curiously as she stood up, walked over to me, and hugged me "I'm glad you're alright though" she continued, I couldn't help but smile.

"I know you are" I said quietly as I hugged her back "Oh, I got you breakfast" I continued as Amber and I broke the hug.

"You didn't have to" Amber said

"I know, but my stomach needed food and I figured yours probably did too" I replied "It's not much, used what change I had left to get them" I continued, I was being honest, I had to pay for them in change because that's what I had left to my name until I got paid.

"Brent, you shouldn't have done that" Amber said, I shrugged.

"Like I said, I needed food and figured you did too" I said as I made my way into the kitchen with Amber following behind.

"Well, when do you get paid?" She asked.

"Tomorrow if everything goes the way I'm hoping it does" I replied as I sat the bag down on the table and started pulling the biscuits out.

"So you get a weekly paycheck instead of a biweekly one?" Amber asked, I nodded as I handed her a biscuit.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to" I said as I pulled the greasy wrapper off of my biscuit, before taking a bite.

"How much are you making for working a week?" Amber asked.

"One-twenty" I replied before taking another bite. Amber looked surprised by that.

"That's all? For working five nights in a row with apparently killer robots?!" She asked, I nodded sheepishly, it's not like there was anything I could do about the pay. Do I think I deserve more for putting up with everything I have over the past four nights? Hell yeah!

"Yeah, I didn't know about that when I took the job" I replied before walking past her and back into the living room.

I flopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote before taking another bite of my biscuit.

"You should quit" Amber said as she walked in, I looked at her.

"What?" I said curiously.

"You should quit that job. You need to quit that job" Amber said, I chuckled before looking back at the tv.

"Probably" I replied, Amber didn't seem too happy with my response.

"No, I'm serious, Brent" She said "You're getting paid crap for risking your life to guard a crappy old kids pizza place. It's not worth it" She continued.

"I need the money. It's not too bad if you know what you're doing" I said, I knew that was bullshit, but I needed to try and ease her worrying, at least a little.

"Not too bad?! Brent they've almost killed you how many times in the last four days?!" Amber asked.

"I dunno, four or five" I replied, I had honestly lost count of how many near death experiences I had already had in my short four days there.

"See! You don't need to keep risking your life for such a low pay check! It's not worth it!" Amber exclaimed. She was obviously hell bent on getting me to quit.

"I can't quit" I replied.

"And why not?" Amber asked, I went to look at her again when something on the tv caught my attention.

"This is now day three that local photo journalist Jason Barclay has been missing. Police have been searching for him since his disappearance late Tuesday night. Friends of Barclay say he was last heard talking about a photo job he had gotten before his disappearance. If you have any info on where Barclay may be, please contact the number on your screen. All info will be helpful and will hopefully lead to Mr. Barclay's whereabouts" a local news reporter said as a picture of Jason appeared next to her.

At that moment, I froze. My heart beating rapidly as I remembered what I had witnessed just three nights ago. I felt the urge to throw up all over again.

"Brent?" Amber said, I sat there feeling both dizzy and nauseous "Brent?" She repeated as worry once again filled her voice.

I was so...zoned out, that I hadn't noticed how pale I was turning.

"Brent?!" Amber exclaimed as she placed her hands on my shoulders and shook me, that's when I finally came to "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I uh-" I started before stopping as I looked down "They're never going to find that guy" I said.

"What?" Amber said curiously.

"That guy they showed on the news, they're never going to find him" I replied.

"Why? How do you know?" Amber asked.

"H-he's...he's dead" I replied, Amber went wide eyed.

"What?!" She exclaimed, I looked up at her "Did you-" she was saying before I cut her off.

"No. He broke into Freddy's the other night, one of the animatronics almost caught him. I saved him...with Freddy's help. He said he wanted some pictures, I-I knew I shouldn't have let him stay. I should have just put him out" I said, tears swelling up in my eyes as I started shaking my head "But I didn't, I let him stay. He was taking pictures of Freddy and Foxy, the flash from the camera hurt their eyes, I told him to stop, but he took off running down the hallway. A-and Mangle-" I continued before stopping, Amber stood there watching, a sympathetic frown on her face "-She...she bit him. Bit a chunk out of his skull. Killed him. I-I didn't know what to do. Freddy...he told me not to worry about it, so I didn't...even though I did. And his family-oh god, his family" I said before covering my eyes, I couldn't hold back the building wave of tears any longer.

Did I care for Jason? No. But would I wish death on him? No. It was my fault that happened to him, and I knew it. No matter what anyone said, I knew it was my fault, and it always would be.

Amber leaned down and wrapped her arms around me, I knew she was trying to console me, even though I didn't deserve it.

"You need to tell the police" Amber said softy, I shook my head.

"I-I can't. They'll close the place down, and the animatronics-" I was saying before stopping at the thought about what they may do to the animatronics if the place gets shut down.

"All of those people. Those kids. Those guards. That guy. They all deserve closure, and they can't get that if it keeps happening" Amber said as she finally backed out of the hug, I looked up at her with my puffy eyes and my wet cheeks.

"I-I can't risk losing the others" I said "I can't, I can't" I repeated as I shook my head.

"You've only been around them for four days, they can't mean that much to you already" Amber said, I nodded.

"They do. They're the reason I'm sitting here right now. Every time I've needed help since I've been there, they've been there to give it to me. They've saved me every time I thought I was about to breath my last breath, they've been there. I can't report them to the police and get them destroyed. I won't do that to them" I replied as I shook my head again, Amber sighed.

"Brent-" She was saying before I cut her off.

"I want to get to the bottom of what happened there" I said as I stood up "I want to know who's behind all of this, all of those murders. If I go to the cops, they close the place down and not care about all of those people enough to stick with the case until they have all of the answers. It'll end up shoved in a folder, in a box, and in some back room somewhere where it'll never be given a second glance" I continued as I wiped some tears off of my face "You say those people deserve closure? Yeah, I agree. But the cops won't get it for them. That's why I'm going to keep going back to that place, keep almost getting myself killed, and keep looking into everything that happened in the past until I figure every last little detail out" I finished, Amber had been listening to everything I had said. She stood there silent, staring at me before looking down towards the floor "You may not like it, but-" I was saying before Amber cut me off.

"-Fine" She said.

"What?" I said curiously.

"Fine. Keep the job, and keep looking into the pizzeria's past" Amber started before looking back up at me "But you aren't doing it alone, not anymore" she continued, I honesty didn't know what she meant by that "I'm going to help you find out everything that happened there. I'll do as much Internet searching as I possibly can about the place, you just keep trying to figure things out from the inside. I didn't really want to be more involved in this than I already was, but those people deserve to know that the monster behind all of this didn't go unpunished for his crimes" she finished, I nodded.

"Alright, we'll figure this out" I said, she somehow managed to get me from crying to smiling in less than three minutes "When I go in tonight, I'll try and talk with the animatronics more. Maybe they know more than they're telling me" I continued, Amber nodded.

"Since I'm off today, I'll head over to the library and use one of their computers since I have some running to do anyways" She said.

I was getting ready to reply, when I realized that there was something I could use my free time today for, too.

"And while you're doing that, there's something I need to do" I replied before quickly grabbing my phone and dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Amber asked, I smiled at her.

"Hey, Mark. Sorry to bother you this early, but do you still know that engineer friend of yours?" I asked, Amber could just faintly here him replying.

"Jimmy? Yeah, I still talk to him on occasion. Why do you ask?" Mark asked curiously.

"Uh...there's these animatronics- ya know like the ones from Chuck E. Cheese- and I need to see about getting a few things on them repaired" I replied.

"Really? I didn't know you had animatronics" Mark said.

"I-uh don't, but I know someone who does, and he just doesn't take too good of care of them. That's why I want to see about fixing them up myself" I replied.

"Hmm, sounds cool. Grab a piece of paper and I'll give you the address of his shop. I'll give him a call and let him know you're going to stop by" Mark said.

"Cool, I appreciate it" I said.

"It's all good, man. I'm sure he'll appreciate the business" Mark said.

After, he gave me the address for his friend Jimmy's business and I quickly jotted it down before thanking him and ending the call.

"So...what's up with you needing an engineer's help?" Amber asked.

"I...owe them" Was all I replied, and by the looks of it, Amber knew what I meant.

I grabbed my keys and started walking towards the door when Amber stopped me.

"You're going now? It's only seven" She said, I turned and looked at her.

"I mean, you don't think he'll be there?" I asked, Amber shook her head.

"Not this early, no" She replied, I sighed before tossing my keys back onto the counter, walking back over to the couch, and flopping back down onto it "Take a nap or something for a few hours. Those bags under your eyes are telling me you need one" She continued.

"Yeah, and my oil stained arms are telling me I need a shower" I said as I glanced down at my arms.

"Take off your shirt, I know how to get that oil out of it. Speaking of which, what happened for you to get so dirty?" Amber asked.

"Uh-Bonnie, he helped me, so I had to fix his arm the best I could" I replied as I stood up and unbuttoned my shirt "I was close again, but he was there to make sure it didn't happen" I continued as I unbuttoned the last button and pulled the shirt off.

"I guess it's a good thing he was there when he was then" Amber said as she grabbed my oil stained shirt, I nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was" I said before sighing "I'm going to hop in the shower, maybe by the time I get myself cleaned up it'll be late enough to where I can go talk to Mark's friend" I continued before I started walking towards the bathroom.

"Remember, you're not in a rush" Amber called, I lifted my hand and waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me, Amber shook her head and sighed as she watched.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot of Jimmy's friend's shop. It was almost noon. Amber had convinced me to take at least a short nap after I got out of the shower. So instead of arguing with her, I did.

And I can't say I'm mad that I did. I do feel a little bit better with at least a tiny bit of sleep.

I parked in one of the empty spots before hopping out of my truck and walking into the small building. It wasn't too interesting. The dirty cream colored walls looked kinda weird when combined with the black spotted-white tiled floors. Overall, the place was just kinda messy. It honestly didn't look like those guy did too much business.

The middle aged bald man, who I presumed to be Jimmy, sat behind the small counter fidgeting with some kind of small machine.

"Uh-hey" I said awkwardly as I walked up to the counter.

"Hey there, what can I help you with?" The man asked as he looked up from his work.

"I'm Brent, Mark's friend" I said as I extended my hand.

"Oh yeah! I've been waiting on ya. Mark told me you were going to drop by" Jimmy said as he shook my hand "So what can I help you with?" He asked.

"I was curious if you knew anything about animatronic robots" I replied.

"Animatronic robots as in the ones they have at kids pizza places?" Jimmy said curiously, I quickly nodded.

"Yeah, that's it" I replied, he nodded.

"Sure, I know a thing or two about them. You got one that needs some fixing up or something?" Jimmy asked.

"Well...kinda" I replied.

"What do ya mean 'kinda?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, they aren't technically mine. But the owner of them doesn't care enough about them to fix them, so I want to" I replied.

"I don't see why you'd want to waste time or money fixing something for someone else, even though, like you said, they don't even care about it enough to fix it themself" Jimmy said.

"Because, even though they aren't mine, they are still important to me and I want to fix them" I said, Jimmy hummed in amusement.

"Well, if that's what you want to do, more power to ya" Jimmy started "So what are these animatronics anyhow?" He asked, that's when I kinda nervously chuckled.

"There's a bear, a bunny, a fox, and a chicken" I replied.

"Did Old McDonald open up an animatronic carnival or something?" Jimmy asked, I shook my head.

"No...not exactly" I replied.

"Okay, so if I'm goin' to help you, you have to tell me something about them. Where are they?" Jimmy asked, I didn't know how to reply to that, but knew there was no cutting around it if I wanted help.

"Have you ever heard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" I asked, that's when Jimmy looked a little unsure.

"Yeah, that place where those kids went missing" He replied.

"Yeah, well, ya see, the animatronics I need fixing are old animatronics from that restaurant" I said, as soon as I did, Jimmy quickly and repeatedly started shaking his head.

"Nope, no way, that place is a curse and I want nothing to do with it or its animatronics" He said.

"But I need help. They need help" I said, Jimmy continued to shake his head.

"Well, you'll just have to find someone else because you aren't getting it from me" He said as he started walking away.

"Please, wait, the animatronics aren't bad" I said, Jimmy chuckled before turning around to face me again.

"Not bad? HA! Don't think I haven't heard the horror stories about those things coming alive at night and stalking the guard. I don't want anything to do with them" He said, I knew I needed his help, so I HAD to do something to get it.

"Please, if you won't help me, will you at least try and walk me through what I'll need to do to fix them, even a little?" I pleaded, jimmy crossed his arms as he stared at me "They need help, and I have to give it to them" I continued, Jimmy stayed silent for several seconds before speaking.

"What's wrong with them anyways?" He finally asked.

"Bonnie and Chica need new voice boxes, Foxy's jaw is really loose, Chica needs new hands and Bonnie needs his arms and head fixed" I replied, Jimmy hummed as he thought about what I just said.

"The jaw more than likely just needs some new screws, old ones are either missing or rusted to the point that they're useless. You'll have to find out what model voice boxes they need in order to fix them. Replacing them isn't that hard if you have the right tools. Endoskeleton heads aren't too complicated when it comes to repairs And as far as the arms and hands go, I need more details on what's actually wrong with them" Jimmy said, I nodded, thankful that I was finally getting somewhere.

"Okay, well, Bonnie's right arm has a punctured oil tube that's being held together by electrical tape. And his left arm... well, his left arm is... missing" I explained, Jimmy was a little bit surprised by that, but not too much.

"The whole arm?" He asked.

"Everything except the shoulder. There's a bunch of lose wires hanging out of it, I'm guessing they're from his arm" I replied, Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, more than likely" He said "Look, I'm not going to be able to help with that unless I actually see the extent of the damage to the shoulder in person. The jaw and the voice boxes are easy fixes, but the punctured oil tube and the missing arm are a whole lot more complicated to repair" he explained "What about the hands?" He asked.

"Yeah, just like Bonnie's left arm... they're missing" I replied, Jimmy facepalmed before shaking his head and sighing in annoyance.

"Again, I'll have to see the damage in person before I can do anything about them" He said.

"So... you're willing to come repair them?" I asked, Jimmy stayed silent again for several seconds before replying.

"Nope" He replied, I went wide eyed.

"Wait, what?!" I said curiously.

"I already told you, I don't want to be anywhere near that place" Jimmy said, that's when I knew I had to think of something. It took me a minute, but I finally came up with something that may or may not work.

"What if I bring them here?" I asked, Jimmy was confused.

"What?" He said curiously.

"What if I bring the animatronics from the pizzeria, and we work on them here?" I asked.

"One of the main reasons I don't want to go anywhere close to the pizzeria in the first place is because of those... things" Jimmy replied.

"Come on! Like I said, they aren't bad. They've saved my ass more than once since I've been working there and-" I was saying before being cut off.

"Wait, wait, wait. You actually work there?" Jimmy asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the night guard" I replied, Jimmy chuckled as he shook his head.

"Dude, that's probably the dumbest thing I've heard in a long time" He said, that's when I started getting annoyed.

"Maybe. But I've managed to survive almost a week. I mean sure, it's mainly because of the animatronics helping me, but still" I said in defense, awkward silence filled the air for several more seconds before Jimmy said anything.

"What do I get out of fixing up those killer robots?" He asked.

"First off, they aren't ''killers''. And second, I'll pay you, obviously. And I'll owe you one" I replied, Jimmy thought about it a minute.

"You can bring them in, as long as I know for a fact I'm not going to be in ANY danger being around them" He said, I smiled.

"I-I promise, I'll make sure of it!" I replied, Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, well just in case I'm keeping my axe and my crowbar close while they're here" He said, I nodded.

"I understand. But I promise, they won't hurt you" I said.

"Yeah, you better keep up on that promise. Because if you don't, they'll be leaving more damaged than they already are" He said sternly, I knew he was being dead serious when he said that.

"I promise. Thank you, I really appreciate it" I said, Jimmy gave me a single nod.

"Yeah" He replied.

"So...when do you want me to bring them in?" I asked.

"Whenever you can I guess. I'm only here until eleven every night so you'll have to let me know something" Jimmy replied.

"What about sometime tomorrow?" I asked, Jimmy shrugged.

"Tomorrow's fine" He replied "Just don't bring all of them at once. I only want to have to worry about them one at a time just incase things do go bad" he continued, I nodded in understanding.

"Okay" I said.

"Here, take this. It's my business card. Call me before you decide to come, that way I can be prepared" Jimmy said as he handed me a white card with his name, shop name and logo, phone number, and shop address on it. I glanced at it before nodding.

"Alright" I said.

After, we said our goodbyes and I practically skipped back out to my truck in excitement. I honestly couldn't wait to tell the others what I had planned for them. I quickly climbed into the truck with a smile on my face.

Now, the only thing keeping this plan from working was trying to find a way to sneak them out of the pizzeria and bring them to Jimmy's shop without getting caught doing it. I sighed loudly before dropping my head against the steering wheel, wondering what the hell I was going to do now.

* * *

And there's chapter 18.

Awe man, almost two months without an update? I honestly didn't mean for it to take that long so I apologize to those who have been waiting.

I have at least one lemon planned for the story, but I'm still trying to find a good place to put it. So, in case you were wondering about that, there it is.


End file.
